Traqueuse
by AaaFR
Summary: /FF se déroulant après le départ d'Edward dans Tentation, elle se divisé en plusieurs livres.\ Résumé du 1er livre : Bella est transformé et a de puissants pouvoirs. 10 ans plus tard, elle recroise de nouveau les Cullen. Comment vas-t-elle réagir ? E/B
1. Livre I : Prologue

**Livre 1 : Traque**

**Prologue :**

_Ils étaient là devant moi, ne me voyaient pas, ne me sentaient pas, ils ne le pouvaient pas. Et pourtant je ressentais une chose devenue fréquente en moi, de la peur._

_Lui aussi, était présent, comme dans mes rêves, et pourtant je ne pouvais pas supporter ce cauchemar. La douleur me déchira le cœur._

_**************************************************_

**  
Notes de l'auteur :** Comme on dit, " Tous les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer "

J'espère que j'introduis correctement mon récit... Je tiens vous prévenir que mes chapitres sont malheureusement court et mal écrit au début. Mais ils s'améliorent au fur et a mesure, gagant en longeur et en qualité.** Donc pour résumer, la qualité de mes chapitres augmente à chaque nouveau chapitre. **(enfin j'écris ça avec le recul)

Je suis totalement ouvert aux conseils, commentaires et critiques des lecteurs.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

_- Je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je ne reviendrais pas. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé._

Ces mots là me portèrent l'estocade, je ne le reverrais plus, définitivement.

_-Vis ta vie et sois heureuse, adieu. _

Il disparut, il était parti, prenant ma vie au passage.

La douleur fut insoutenable.

_- Edward, Edward, Edward..._

Il n'était plus là, j'étais au sol, je ne sentais rien que ce qui m'entourait, mon esprit uniquement tourné sur ma douleur. Les heures passèrent, ce ne fut qu'au milieu de la nuit que je pus trouver la force pour me lever. Je marchais, sans but droit devant moi. Ne pensant qu'à lui, encore et encore... Je ne pouvais vivre sans Edward.

Au bout d'un moment assez long, je finis par déboucher devant la mer, j'étais à la Push, en haut de la falaise. Je n'avais pas peur, il avait déjà pris ma vie en partant, je ne risquais plus rien. Je m'avançais, me pencha, inspira et sauta.

Je cru atterrir sur du béton, le choc fut incroyable, je venais à peine de toucher l'eau et pourtant j'étais déjà profondément enfoncée dans la mer et je ne distinguais plus le haut du bas.

Mon corps allait mourir, mon âme l'ayant déjà fait. Je sombrais cette dernière pensée an tête :

_- Adieu Edward, je t'aime. _

o0O/\O0o

Je me réveillai, mais n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux. Je n'étais pas dans mon lit, et à en entendre le vent, j'étais dehors. Je devais être mort aucun doute, mais où étais-je ?

_- Je sais que tu ne dors plus..._

Cette voix, elle me terrifiait, autant qu'autrefois. Si elle appartenait bien à celle à qui je pensais, je serais donc bel et bien en enfer. J'ouvris les yeux.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée, elle était là, face à moi, égale à elle même. Les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, les yeux pourpres et le même sourire terrifiant, Victoria. Mais son apparition ne me dérangeait pas. Le faite de voir un vampire me réconforta, enfin presque. De plus Edward m'avait quitté, je ne pouvais rien endurer de pire que ça. Victoria me donnait l'impression d'un problème secondaire.

_- Enfin tu te réveilles, c'est vrai qu'on ne se noie pas tous les jours mais quand même. Tu m'as bien fait attendre._

Elles étaient deux, l'autre, les cheveux noires, les yeux rouges et le sourire semblait bien moins agressive que sa congénère. Bref, elle n'avait pas l'air sympathique. Ce qui pour un vampire n'était gère surprenant. Remarquant mon regard, Victoria fit les présentations :

_- Bella je te présente Justine, elle te connaît déjà et ne t'inquiète pas elle ne te touchera pas. Elle sait que si elle fait cette erreur, elle le payera de sa vie, tu es à moi. Et tu sais déjà pourquoi..._

_- Que fait-elle là alors ? _demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

_- Elle fait écran grâce à son don. Elle peut en effets bloquer et modifier et toutes visualisation d'elle et des personnes à ses cotés.. Pratique contre ta chère Alice non ? _répondit-elle d'un air sadique.

_- Elle ne sert à rien, les Cullen sont partis. Ils m'ont laissé seul et ne reviendrons pas. Edward m'a quitté. _Ma gorge se serra, devenant sèche comme du papier de vers. C'était trop dur, il était partie.

_- Mince ! Même si cela ne m'étonne pas, ça contrarie mes plans de vengeance... Bon, je m'occuperais d'Edward plus tard alors... Maintenant, la sensation de sa perte pour l'éternité te convient-il ?_

_- Je ne comprends pas ..._

_- Je vais te transformer, idiote ! Puis te laisser massacrer des innocents, tes amis et tes proches. Tout ce que tu aimes va disparaître, grâce à moi. _Elle jubilait, son expression de contentement mêlé de haine me terrorisa.

_- Non pitié ! Tout sauf ça ! Je vous en supplie je..._

_- Bella c'était une question rhétorique, ta souffrance m'est nécessaire ! _me coupa-t-elle_, Ton Edward a tué James et vous allez tous deux payer pour ce crime... Bon calvaire !_

Elle se jeta sur moi, et je pu sentir ses dents déchirer la chair de mon cou. La douleur fut irréelle.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes de l'auteur :** Voilà un autre chapitre ! Je m'excuse encore de la longueur (trop courte) de mes chapitres... J'ai déjà lu beaucoup de fanfiction et je me rend compte que mes chapitres sont lamentablement vides... Je vais tâcher de faire un effort.

Vos commentaires, questions, conseils, remarques etc... sont toujours souhaités.

**Réponses aux reviews :** (et oui j'en ai hahaha !)

Arya Destiny : Non ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas tournée si mal que sa....

dodie57 : Merci beaucoup, c'est sympas de ta pars. :)

Morwen : Voila la suite :p lol

*************************************

**Chapitre 2**

Le feu me rongeait, il ravageait ma poitrine, m'incendiait de toute par. Je ne ressentais plus que ça, la douleur. J'étais devenue une sorcière et l'on me brûlait. Pourtant, je n'extériorisais pas cette souffrance. Quel intérêt ? Me tordre, hurler, supplier et prier n'apaiserait pas mon calvaire.

Durant mon bûcher, j'entendis Victoria et Justine discuter de moi.

_- Elle va survivre, c'est sur, _dit l'une d'elle.

_- Oui, et nous allons devoir partir avant la fin, ne prenons pas de risques inutiles. _Il y avait presque une once de regret dans cette phrase, mais je n'y fis pas attention.

_- Oui, sa transformation est rapide, nous n'en somme qu'a deux heures et elle a déjà fait une bonne partie..._

Combien de temps, pitié, dite moi ! Mais ces mots ne sortaient pas de ma bouche, ne le voulant pas. Et je restais là, souffrant mille morts, mille fractures, mille brûlures. Encore et encore, sans cesse.

_- Je me demande l'impacte sur sa personnalité que cette transformation va avoir..._ se demanda Justine.

_- Tu sais ce que fait une transformation non ?_ répondit sa complice, moqueuse.

_- Oui ! Mais pas aussi courte. Réfléchie, aux possibilités_, s'agaçait-elle, _tu ..._

_- Aucune importance ! Elle finira tuée par les Volturi_, la coupa Victoria.

_- Humm... Oui tu as sans doutes raison_, acquiesça-t-elle.

J'avais compris qu'il me restait encore peu de temps avant la fin de cet enfer. Mais je voulais ma mort, je ne souhaitais plus que ça, elle ne voulait pas me prendre, était-ce trop tôt ? La souffrance s'amplifiait, m'empêchant la moindre pensé cohérente. Seul la douleur existait, le bûcher et Edward.

Le temps passait, mais pas mes blessures continuelles, pas ces plaies qui s'ouvraient et qui saignaient un peu plus mon âme chaque secondes.

_- Plus que quelques heures, nous devons partir, _dit Justine.

Quelques heures... C'était trop, je ne tenais plus, les mille de fractures que je ressentais, encore et encore, les millions de piqûres, toujours, et les milliards de déchirement me sapaient le reste de mon courage.

_- Oui, lui répondit Victoria, nous partons, mais juste une minute. _

Puis elle se tourna vers moi :

_- Bella nous te laissons seule. J'espère que tu souffres, ce qui est apparemment le cas. Sache qu'il n'y a aucune chance que tu revoies ton amour. Il ne t'aime plus, c'est fini. Il ne t'a d'ailleurs jamais aimé, tu le sais toi même. Adieu, Bella._

Elles s'évanouirent, disparaissant d'un coup de mon champ de vision. J'étais de nouveau seule, encore une fois avec une souffrance de plus en plus insoutenable.

De longs moments plus tard, le cycle de mon agonie changea brutalement. Le feu, disparaissant de mes extrémités, alla consumer mon cœur. Une violente douleur me déchirait, de plus en plus fort. Et là, tout à coup, mon cœur s'embrasa. Une énorme convulsion prit tout mon corps, tout mes muscles, les serrant au point de se fendre, je me mis à hurler. La douleur suprême, s'était éteinte, aussi vite qu'elle s'était allumé, emportant avec elle toutes les autres.

Mon cœur ne battait plus, je n'avais plus mal.

°o0O/\O0o°

Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de choses, les différents parfums chênes, platanes et autre, les bruits, du vents, des animaux se mouvant dans les feuilles mortes, de leur cœur, battement sourd et régulier. J'ouvris les yeux. C'était incroyable, je distinguais facilement les nuages à travers l'épaisse couche végétale, ce, étant humaine était tout simplement impossible. Je décidai de me lever pour mieux voir le nouveau monde autour de moi, et fus instantanément sur mes pieds. J'étais folle de joie, je pouvais donc être rapide. L'envie de courir, une chose nouvelle pour moi, me pris. Et à peine avais-je commencé ma course que j'étais déjà cent mètres plus loin. Les arbres défilaient à une vitesse ahurissante. Mais les éviter était instinctif, naturel, comme l'avais dit Edward... Une douleur de déchira le ventre, il m'avait quitté.

Tout à coup, une délicieuse odeur arriva à mon nez. Elle était douce, fraîche et sensuelle, je me mis donc à sa recherche. A peine avais-je commencé de chercher, que je tombai sur une femme, d'une trentaine d'années, cueillant apparemment quelques cèpes, je l'interpellai :

_- Bonjour madame, vous allez bien ?_

_- Bonjour, heu... Isabella c'est ça ?_ dit la femme que je reconnus comme l'infirmière de mon lycée.

_- Oui, vous chassez des champignons ? _lui demandai-je.

_- Oui c'est la bonne période_, répondit-elle en souriant.

Un coup de vent passa, son odeur m'enivrait mais ne m'était pas comme un supplice, plutôt comme un parfums de fleurs, je n'étais pas obligée de la tuée, je pouvais résister à son odeur. Mais ma décision était déjà prise depuis longtemps, je n'avais pas envie de ne pas la goûter, cependant un soupçon de culpabilité me fit hésiter un court instant. Mais une seconde rafale effaça mes dernières tergiversions. Je me jetai sur elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir sa mort arriver et, en quelques centièmes, tombait déjà, mes crocs plantés dans son cou. J'aspirais son sang à une vitesse folle, il me faisait du bien, c'était tellement bon, si... vivifiant.

Après mon repas, je détruisis le corps, au cas où d'autre promeneurs passeraient par là. Et quand je repensai à ce que je venais de faire, je pris alors la décision que la mort d'innocents ne valait peut-être pas ce plaisir, mais il justifiait sans problèmes celle de criminels et autres malfrats. Mais heureusement, du moins pour l'instant, je n'avais plus soif. Je pris donc la direction de chez moi.

En chemin, je me demandais quelle excuse allais-je pouvoir bien sortir à mon père pour ma nuit d'absence. Quand j'arrivais devant la maison de Charlie, je sentis sa présence. Il avait une odeurs particulière, une odeur boisé, d'écorce et de pierre. Il sentait aussi le chien, sûrement celle des animaux de ses collèges. Je frappais, la porte s'ouvrit, pour un humain, à une vitesse ahurissante. Charlie étais là devant moi, des cernes impressionnantes aux yeux.

_- Bella, mais où étais-tu ! S_on ton était celui d'un homme furieux mais rassuré. _Sache jeune fille que... Oh! Que t'est-il arrivé ? me demanda Charlie. Tu es si pâle, et tes yeux ? Comment est-ce..._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Ch...papa, je vais bien. J'ai juste du mal digéré quelque chose... Et pour mes yeux, ce sont des lentilles colorées, je les ai utilisées pour l'anniversaire d'une ami de Port Angeles... Je t'ai pourtant laissé des messages... Tu ne les as pas eus ?_

Je fus satisfaite de me voire mentir avec autant d'aisance et une bonne chose de plus.

_-N...Non, je...je ne les ai pas reçus._

_- Normal,_ dis-je trop bas pour lui, _Un problème de réseau sans doute, ce n'est pas la première fois..._

_- Oui... Oui c'est sur._

Charlie avait l'air embêté, comme si il devait me dire quelque chose. Il me le dirait bien plus tard... J'entrais. Je vis à l'horloge du salon qu'il était 10 heures. Normalement, avec ma version des faits, je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et je devais donc, pour une humaine, me reposer.

_- Papa, je suis fatiguée, je vais me reposer._

_- D'accord, moi de mon coté je vais aller pêcher._

_- Ok bonne pêche !_

Sur ce je montais, échappant au regard trop pressant de mon père.

********************************

**Notes de l'auteur :** Voilà j'espère que sa vous plais toujours...


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes de l'auteur : **Bon voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**.**

J'ai l'impression que le dernier chapitre vous a moins plus. J'en suis désolé.

Pour en revenir a ce chapitre,il relate de la première journée de Bella en cour.

**Réponse à la (seule) review : (mdr)**

julilie : merci beaucoup pour ton soutient

**************************************

**Chapitre 3**

Je n'avais évidement pas sommeil, je me sentais même en pleine forme.

J'allais d'abords dans la salle de bain pour mettre des lentilles de couleurs marron, mon père n'étant pas totalement gaga, s'il me revoyait avec mes yeux pourpre, il se poserait des questions. Quand je fus devant mon miroir, j'eus un véritable choc, j'étais devenu... Belle. Bien que je n'aurais jamais donné un tel qualificatif auparavant, mes cheveux étaient soyeux, magnifiques, mes courbes étaient fines, et mes bras, bien que dans des proportions superbes, semblaient puissants, agiles et dangereux. Il émanait de mon visage une certaine douceur, qui me plus. J'exercerai sur mes proies une attirance mêlé de même si j'avais des cernes terribles, j'étais satisfaite, et même heureuse, de ce que j'étais. Mais mes yeux restaient rouges.

Or comme j'avais acheté, quelques semaines auparavant des lentilles marrons, pour donner plus de profondeur à mon regard, je décidais de les utilisées pour enlever les derniers soupçons de Charlie. Une fois cette corvée terminée, je retournais dans ma chambre pour m'allonger quelques minutes, je n'étais pas fatiguée, mais pour réfléchir à l'avenir et à ma situation actuelle. Une fois allongée, je fis le tri des priorités.

D'abord, ma soif était-elle contrôlable envers Charlie ? Oui sans doute, mais envers mes amis, mes connaissances aux collège ? Je pensais que je pourrais fuir au cas où. Maintenant, combien de temps allais-je rester à Forks ? Pas plus d'un mois, la ville était petite et je risquais, si je ne partais pas, d'épuiser le stock d'humains trop rapidement. Et les animaux ne me plaisaient guères. C'était décidé, dans un mois je partais, mais où ?

Finalement, je décidais de partir en Russie, c'était un pays peu ensoleillé, isolé et surtout plein de maffieux, donc les pertes humaines seraient discrètes et je pourrais me nourrir d'assassins. Ce ne fut qu'une heure après la rentré de mon père que je descendis. Il me demanda si j'avais bien dormi et si j'avais mangé, je lui répondis que oui. Il était 5 heures, j'allais faire de la lessive, une de mes anciennes habitudes.

Deux heures plus tard, je partis dans la cuisine préparer à manger pour Charlie (et moi). Quel gâchis ! J'avais fait des pommes de terres aux fours avec de la crème, et j'avalai cela comme du sable, de la terre, du tissu. Aucun goût, moi qui adorait ça avant, je ne voyais plus pourquoi.

Tout à coup, Charlie me demanda :

_- Heu... Bella, sais-tu pourquoi les Cullens sont partis ? Le docteur à dit qu'il avait reçu un poste plus intéressant ailleurs mais, je ne sais pas quoi penser..._

Mes mains se crispèrent, ma fourchette était foutue, je serrais les dents. Ils étaient partis, IL était partit. Je cachais difficilement ma souffrance.

_- Tu devrais te fier à son explication non ? Et puis pourquoi mentirait-il ? De plus un meilleur job que celui de l'hôpital, me semble plus à la hauteur des talents du Docteur Cullen._

Une fois encore, je mentais avec perfection.

_- Oui tu as raison, je dois juste avoir du mal à me faire à cette idée, j'appréciais beaucoup Carlisle. Heu... Connais-tu les projets d'Edward ?_

Une fois encore, ces simples phrases suffisaient à me faire du mal.

_- Il est parti avec eux._

_- Ah ! Désolé... _

Il avait vraiment l'air triste pour moi. Je décidais que l'humaine que j'étais devait être fatiguée.

_- Bon je vais me coucher papa, dors bien !_

_- Toi aussi_, me répondit-il en m'embrassant.

Cette proximité n'était pas gênante, son odeur très attirante, me donnait envie d'y goûter, mais la vie de Charlie me semblait plus importante. Je montais.

Quand, une heure plus tard, j'entendis le souffle régulier de mon père, j'ouvris ma fenêtre et partie chasser dehors. Je pus débusquer une biche et deux cerf. Ils n'étanchèrent pas totalement ma soif. Ce n'était pas un besoin vital pour moi de boire, mais plutôt un plaisir, une distraction savoureuse.

Je rentrais chez moi une heure avant mon heure de réveil habituel. En regardant dehors, je vis qu'il pleuvait (Ouf). Je m'habillai, prépara mon sac de cour.

Quand mon regard se posa sur mon reflet dans le miroir, j'aurais vraiment voulu que mon teint soit moins pâle. Il risquait d'éveiller les doutes. Tout à coup, je me figeai, une chose impossible venait de se produire, mon teint avait pris de la couleur. Je me rendis compte que je pouvais modifier ma pâleur vampirique. C'était un don quasiment inutile mais qui pourrait me servir pour rassurer Charlie, bien que mes yeux rouges l'effrayeraient toujours. Ce fut un nouveau choc, mes yeux venaient de devenir verts. Comment était-ce possible ? Mais d'un coup, je compris. Je pouvais modifier les caractéristique physique de mon corps, pouvant changer mon visage, ressemblant à quelqu'un d'autre, ma taille et mon poids, la couleur de mes cheveux, mon envergure, ma température et mon odeur. Mon pouvoir n'avait cependant aucun effet sur ma morsure, que je ne pourrais pas cacher. Mais les fais étais là, je pouvais dissimuler mon vampirisme à n'importe qui et, en plus, pouvais prendre la forme d'un humain ou d'un vampire. Bien que je m'amusais à ressembler un coup à René, un coup à Alice, un coup à Jacob, je préférais rester comme j'étais avant.

C'est donc en "Bella humaine" que je sortis de la salle de bain. Charlie était déjà parti au commissariat.

Quand ce fut enfin l'heure d'y aller, je sortais de chez moi, me dirigeant vers ma camionnette. Elle démarra avec un coup de tonnerre comme d'habitude. Elle se traînait tant bien que mal jusqu'au lycée de Fork, avec une lenteur exaspérante. Je garais ma voiture sur la place des Cullens, ils n'étaient plus là, je pouvais bien donc me le permettre. Prenant la direction du cour d'anglais. Jessica m'attendais.

_- Tu as passé un bon week-end ?_

_- Oui_, éludai-je mal à l'aise, me rendant compte que je ne pouvais pas modifier ma voix, _Et toi ?_

_- Super ! Mike et moi on est sortie ensemble, au cinéma d'abord, puis au resto, c'était génial ! Mais, qu'as-tu à ta voix ? Elle est... différente, plus...plus harmonieuse._

_- A oui ?_ mentis-je en rigolant. _Tant mieux alors !_

Elle rigola, et ne sembla pas détecter le mensonge. Le reste de la matinée, fut calme, aucun problème, mise à part l'étonnement de certains professeurs devant ma nouvelle intelligence. Mais le moment de la cantine fut insupportable, j'avais beau savoir que les Cullen étaient partis, je n'avais pas cessé d'espérer de les voir. Et la déception que j'éprouvais alors était rien comparée à ma douleur de ne pas le voir lui.

- _Tu ne mange rien Bella ?_ demanda Mike en interrompant mes réflexions.

- _Bravo, tu as remarqué que si je n'avale pas de nourriture c'est que je ne mange pas. _

J'étais méchante avec lui, mais il le méritait, il était content du départ des Cullen et essayait de me séduire alors qu'il était avec Jessica. Comme s'il voulait en rajouter, une odeur pestilentielle émanait de lui. Son odeur n'était absolument pas appétissante. C'était trop pour un simple humain.

_- Calme toi Bella !_ s'exclama Jessica. _Mike s'inquiétait juste pour toi, alors laisse le tranquille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais la tu dépasses les bornes ! Tu n'as pas arrêtée d'être méprisante avec lui une seule seconde ! Et..._

_- Tais-toi, c'est un conseil Jessica, ce n'est pas une humai... fille comme toi qui va me donner des ordres ! Ma pauvre, crois-tu vraiment que Mike t'aime ? Il n'arrête pas une seule seconde de me draguer ! Toi aussi tu l'as vu !_

J'étais furieuse, contre tous le monde, contre Mike, contre Jessica, contre les Cullen, contre Alice et contre Edw...lui aussi ! Ils m'avaient tous abandonnée, eux qui prétendaient m'aimer. Ils m'avaient tous mentis, Esmé avec ses regards pseudo maternelles, Carliste et ses faux airs réprobateurs, Alice qui prétendait être ma meilleur ami, qu'elle mascarade ! Seule Rosalie avait été franche.

_- Je...je..._ Jessica éclata en sanglots.

_- Bravo tu es contente ! _me cria Mike. _Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là, c'est faux, je t'aime. Chut, ne pleure pas._ dit-il en la consolant.

Je ne voulais plus les voir, et je me levai d'un coup, me dirigeant hors de la cantine. J'allai vers le parking, je montai dans ma voiture, démarrai et la poussai à fond de ses capacités, sortant en trombe du lycée et prenant la direction du commissariat.

Il n'y avait personne sur la route, mais là maintenant, j'avais envie de sang, et du sang d'humain, mais je ne voulais pas chasser sur Fork. Je pris donc mon mal en patience.

J'arrivai devant le commissariat, il ne pleuvait plus et je redoutais l'arrivée du soleil. Je devais faire vite. J'entai.

C'était simplement décoré, un commissariat typique parmi d'autre. Il y avait un homme à l'accueil. Il était blond, jeune, avec des yeux vert. Derrière lui, s'étendait un couloir tout en longueur avec plein de portes.

_- Bonjour madame, puis-je vous aider ?_ me demanda-t-il.

_- Je cherche Charlie Swan, sauriez-vous où est-il ? _

_- Ah... Le chef, dans son bureau. Je vous signal. _Il avait l'air visiblement déçu ne de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper de moi.

Il prit l'interphone et dit :

_- Charlie, une dénommé..._ plus bas pour moi : _Heu... votre nom ? _

_- Isabella Swan_

_- Une dénommé Isabella Swan veux vous parler._

_- J'arrive ! _répondit la voix de Charlie.

Et en effet il apparut sortant de la porte au fond du couloir.

_- Bella, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as un problème ? Ne devrais-tu pas être en classe ?_

Je le pris dans mes bras.

- _Je viens te dire en revoir, je dois partir m'installer autre part, mais je reviendrais te voir de temps en temps. N'essaye pas de me retenir ni même de me demander pourquoi, cela te mettrais en danger. Sache juste que je vais bien, mais que je serais bien mieux dans un endroit... plus agité. J'en ai marre de Fork. Je t'aime Papa,_ lui chuchotai-je.

Puis, enlevant ses bras de moi, je sortis à toute vitesse. Lui s'était figée, et je l'entendis murmurer :

_- Je t'aime ma fille._

Mais j'étais déjà dans ma voiture, j'avais déjà démarré. Prenant la direction de l'aéroport le plus proche : Port Angeles.

************************************

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà j'espère qu'il vous plais, la découverte de son pouvoir etc...

J'attends, si vous le souhaitez, vos :

- Impressions

- Conseils

- Idées

- Remarques

- Et autre...

Merci


	5. Chapitre 4

**Notes de l'auteur : **Voici la suite de ma fiction, je vous cache pas que j'ai du me creuser la tête pour le choix de la ville et j'ai donc du en inventer une en m'aidant d'un nom de commune existant déjà. ;p Dunbergue est une ville fictive. Vous allez comprendre en lisant la suite.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

alessia : Je commence par toi pour te rassurer, cet état ne sera pas définitif, Bella changera... Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite...

EetB : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.

Morwen : Je crois que ce chapitre,répond à tes interrogation.

julilie : Je penserais à toi quend elle piquerat une crise lol

Inconnue707 ; Lol tu vas être surpris.

Et encore merci à tous, avoir eut le courage de lire ma fiction jusque là.

***********************

**Chapitre 4**

J'étais dans ma chambre, repensant aux années précédentes.

Cela faisait dix ans jours pour jours que j'étais partie. Je m'étais finalement installée en France, dans une petite ville pluvieuse et sombre de Normandie, Boutigny-sur-Opton. Ce village, était au bord d'une large et dense forêt de chênes, comptait peu d'habitant, mais était à une heure d'une ville avec un fort taux de criminalité, Dunbergue. Cette ville était le théâtre, des pires assassins, violeurs, voleurs et criminels que la France puisse trouver. Bien que ce taux était en régression depuis mon arrivée, il ne faiblissait que très peu.

Mon régime, lui, n'avait pas changé. Les humains restaient mon plat préféré.

En dix ans, j'avais eu le temps de gagner beaucoup d'argent, bien qu'avec des moyens peu légaux. J'avais acheté un beau manoir au milieu de la forêt de Boutigny, obtenu une Audi TT grise pour rester discrète et deux folies : une Lamborghini Diablo Roadster jaune et une Ferrari 599 gtb Fiorano rouge. Ces voitures reposaient tranquillement dans mon garage, les deux dernières ne servaient que la nuit, pour mon plaisir et pour chasser.

Durant les premières années, j'avais beaucoup rendue visite à mes parents. Mais ils m'avaient tous deux quittés prématurément. Charlie avait subitement succombé d'une pneumonie foudroyante, 2 ans après mon départ. Les médecins, n'avaient rien pu faire. Ma mère, elle, était morte un ans plus tard avec Phil lors d'un accident de voiture. J'avais assisté à leur enterrement respectif, mais caché sous une apparence différente, de peur qu'on me reconnaisse. J'ai beaucoup souffert de leur disparition.

Les années qui suivirent leur pertes furent difficiles. J'avais beaucoup fréquenté de nombreux vampires en leur cachant ma véritable nature. C'est lors de ces fréquentation que je découvris mon deuxième dons.

C'était le premier vampire que je rencontrais et qui possédait un pouvoir. Il s'appelait Zigor et avais pour capacité de pouvoir totalement disparaître et donc devenir invisible. C'est à la découverte de son don, et à sa volonté de boire mon supposé sang, pensant que j'étais humaine, que j'avais pris la décision de l'éliminer. La tache fut aisée, il était jeune et ce n'était pas mon premier. J'en avais déjà tué 7, qui étaient sur mon terrain de chasse. J'avais toujours su garder mes distances avec lui, et mon premier contact fut un crochet du droit qui lui arracha la tête. Dès lors, ce fut comme si une nouvelle porte s'était ouvert dans ma tête me permettant moi aussi de devenir invisible. Mais ce ne fut que quelques mois plus tard que je compris réellement de quoi j'étais capable. Je pouvais, dès que j'avais eut un contact physique avec un autre vampire, réutiliser son don à souhait et aussi bien que lui. La seule condition était que j'eus encore du sang humain dans mon corps, mais pas forcément le mien.

C'est alors qu'une espèce de tour du monde commença pour moi, essayant de toucher le plus de vampires possible sans pour autant attirer l'attention. C'est durant ce périple de plusieurs mois que je fis la rencontre des Volturi, une terrible famille de vampires sanguinaires. Ils étaient puissants et gorgés de pouvoirs. Ils m'apportèrent, sans le savoir, de terribles "talents". Mais c'était pendant le dernier mois que j'avais rencontré la chose la plus importante de mon voyage, Clélia.

Cette petite vampire, qui avait été transformée le jour de ses 20 ans était devenu ma soeur. On ne se quittait plus depuis notre rencontre. Elle était insensible à tout pouvoir dont-elle ne voulait pas être affectée. On s'était un jour croisées dans une rue de Mexico. Clélia était grande, les cheveux d'un noir extravagant, fine et pâle comme nous tous. Mais elle, avait des yeux dorés révélant son régime alimentaire "sobre". A ma vue, elle s'était dirigée vers moi et m'avait dit en souriant :

_- Pratique ton camouflage d'humaine._

J'avais éclaté de rire, on avait fait plus amplement connaissance, et, sur un coup de tête, était venu avec moi en France. Clélia savait tout de moi et moi tout d'elle. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avant sa transformation. A son réveil, elle avait décidé de ne se nourrir exclusivement d'animaux. Puis, une semaine plus tard elle m'avait rencontré.

_- Que fais-tu Bella ? Il est l'heure d'aller en cour ! Je sais que c'est ta 2eme rentré, mais moi c'est ma première et je ne veux pas la louper !_ m'appela-t-elle.

_- J'arrive, j'arrive. _

Ah la rentré, cette année, j'avais voulus retourner en au lycée pour occuper mes journées, et évidemment, Clélia s'était aussi inscrite.

_- Si tu as peur d'attirer moins de garçons que moi je te rassure tout de suite, tu vas perdre !_ me taquina Clélia.

_- Alors là sûrement pas !_ m'exclamai-je rentrant dans son jeu. _Prépare-toi à la pire dérouillé de toute ta vie !_ rajoutai-je en dévalant les escaliers.

Et ce fut en rigolant que nous montâmes dans mon audi.

Après quelques minutes de route nous étions arrivées à destination. Le lycée était vaste, neuf et bien fait.

Toujours dans la voiture, je demandai :

_- Prête ? _

_- Bien sûr !_

Et nous sortîmes. Il pleuvait et nous nous réfugiâmes sous le préau où était indiquée la répartition des classes. Je n'étais pas avec Clélia, mais c'est quand je vis les noms : " Alice Masen, Emmett Masen, Edward Masen, Jaspert Hale et Rosalie Hale " que je me figeais. Aussitôt je fut au cotés de Clélia :

_- Clélia, tu te souviens de ce qu'on devait faire aux cas où il y avait d'autres vampires ici ? _

_- Oui, oui je me souviens, je suis une vampire et toi une humaine absolument pas aux courant de l'existence de notre espèce, mais je vis avec toi en tant que amies d'enfance. Je veille en quelque sorte sur toi...._

_- Bien et bas on va appliquer ce plan mais avec mon ancienne famille._

_- Ils... Ils sont là ? _

_- Oui !_

_- Tu ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant pour toi ?_

_- Non ! _

_- Alors remercie le ciel d'avoir ton don, de t'être inscrit sous un nom d'emprunt, et de m'avoir comme soeur._

_- Oui ! _m'agaçai-je

_- Et t'as fini de répondre oui/non/oui/non ?_

_- Arrête ce n'est pas le moment, j'ai Alice et Emmett dans ma classe ! _

_- Calme toi, ils ne peuvent pas te reconnaître, ok ?_

J'inspirai calmement, tentant de me calmer, cela marcha au delà de mes espérances,

_- Oui, tu as raison._

_- Et change ton odeur et ton apparence si tu veux être discrète ! _

Je le fis instantanément, pris des traits différents de ceux des vampires et de ceux de l'humaine Isabella Swan, et choisis une odeur humaine séduisante. Je devins Isabella Da Silva, jeune fille de 19 ans, qui vivait avec son amie Clélia Juarez, toutes deux venues du Mexique.

_- A toute à l'heure,_ lui dis-je

_- On se voie à la cantine,_ répondit-elle simplement.

Je pris alors la direction de mon premier cour.

o0O/\O0o

J'avais anglais avec Mme Cosset, en salle 33. C'était quand je fus devant ma salle que je les vis. Ils étaient là, égaux à eux même. Emmett, toujours avec son rire explosif et Alice morte de rire... Ils n'avaient pas changé, ils avaient gardé la même apparence, la même allure fluide et séduisante. J'étais contente de les revoir, je crois que je pourrais les regarder indéfiniment, cela ne m'était pas douloureux de me rappeler des moment passés avec la famille Cullen.

_- Alice_, dit Emmett d'une voix inaudible pour les autres humains. _Il y a une humaine qui nous matte d'un air bizarre._

Aussitôt je détournai la tête, sans doute trop vite pour une humaine, l'avaient-ils remarqué ? J'espère que non. Et je rentrai en classe, me dirigeai vers une table du fond à droite.

Tous le monde étaient rentrés, eux étaient là, assis juste devant moi, discutant à voix très basse, trop basse, même pour moi. L'enseignante faisait l'appel :

_- ... Astier Domitille; Boulanger Gauthier; Da Silva Isabella..._

A mon nom, Alice et Emmett firent volte façe et me dévisagèrent, visiblement étonnés, je les ignorai. Mais Alice m'appela :

_- Isabella ? Tu viens d'Espagne ? _

_- Non, de Mexico. Et vous ? Masen ne sonne pas très français..._

_- Nous, nous venons des Etats-Unis. Je te présente mon frère, Emmett. C'est un plaisantin._

_- Ah et de où aux Etats-Unis, c'est si vaste ?_

_- D'Alaska_

_- Ah, cela explique votre couleur de peau..._

_- Hum, oui sûrement, _répondit-elle, troublée. Tu habites où ?

- Avec mon amie Clélia Juarez, dans une villa au milieu de la forêt, et vous ?

- _Nous vivons aussi dans une résidence privée, dans la forêt, avec mon fiancée, Jasper Hale, mon père et ma mère, Carlisle et Esmé, mes frères, Emmett et sa fiancée, Rosalie, la soeur de Jasper, et Edward et son amie, Julia Mirlitton._

Cette nouvelle me fit atrocement souffrir, elle m'anéantit, me faisant fondre de l'intérieur.

_- Ok_, arrivai-je à peine à répondre.

Je ne lui adressai plus la parole. L'heure se continuait, avec cette souffrance, cette douleur, qui me rongeait. Je vis bien qu'Alice avait remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais n'osa apparemment pas demander. **Il** était avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'était trop dur pour moi, comment la vie pouvait-elle me faire ça ? Je me doutais que cela arriverait, mais je n'étais pas prête à l'apprendre.

Enfin la sonnerie retentissait. Je me jetais dehors, je devais allez chasser au plus vite, pour me soulager, me vider la tête. Je cherchais Clélia, pour la prévenir, et, quand je l'aperçus, elle me comprit avec mon seul regard et hocha la tête. Une fois prévenue, plus rien ne me retenais d'aller subvenir à mes besoins naturelles. Je montai donc dans mon audi, mis le contacte, et démarra à fond en prenant la direction de chez moi. Une fois arrivée dans mon garage, je ne perdis pas de temps. Je sortis, sautai dans ma Ferrari. Inutile de dire que je repartis, pied au planché. Et je pris directement la direction de mon lieu de chasse, Dunbergue.

****************************

**Notes de l'auteur : **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plais, et que vous allez donner quelques reactions à ce nouveau chapitre. Je vais freiner ma fréquence de publication pour des causes simples, je me force de poster des chapitres plus long et vu que j'ai du mal à trouver le temps, je fait avec mes moyens du bord :p

Et encore merci de me lire !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Notes de l'auteur : **Salut a tous je tient juste a mescuser pour le retard car je n'ai plus internet chez moi, mais je vais tacher, comme aujourd'hui de trouver des solutions. Je commenterais plus tard vos reviws, car je poste du CDI de mon Bahut :/

************************

**Chapitre 5**

**PdV Alice : **

C'était la rentré, moi et Emmett étions dans la même classe et les autres étaient dispatchés dans d'autres classes.

Cela faisait cinq minutes que l'on attendait, dans le couloir, l'arrivée de notre professeur principal.

J'avais des visions, rien de très intéressant, mais assez drôle en soi. En effet, une fille de la classe n'arrêtait d'inventer de nouveaux plans pour aborder Emmett. Et ils devenaient de plus en plus bizarres. Je la voyais, au début, percuter Emmett, s'excuser et engager la conversation, puis au fur et à mesure du temps, ils commencèrent à tourner autour d'un contacte physique plus fort... Quand je parlais de ces visions au sujet de ces dernières, il éclata de rire. Je le regardais interloquée, ce n'était pas si drôle que ça...

_- Imagine la tête de Rosalie_, réussit-il à me dire, entre deux inspirations.

Là, cela devenait effectivement tordant, j'éclatai de rire.

_- Alice_, me dit d'un seul coup sérieusement Emmett. _Il y a une humaine qui nous matte d'un air bizarre._

Je tournai aussitôt la tête, mais la jeune fille avait déjà détournée le regard, rapidement, un peu trop pour une humaine. Mais je me faisais des idées, cette élève sentait un délicieux parfum de fruits mélangés avec de l'acacia, aucune trace d'odeurs vampiriques en elle. De plus, le teint bronzé de sa peau ne laissait aucun doute quant-à son espèce, cette adolescente était clairement humaine. Mais ce n'était pas une simple humaine, elle avait quelque chose de plus, bien que je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Elle rentra dans la classe, et s'assit à la dernière rangé de droite. Entrant à notre tour, Emmett et moi nous mîmes une table devant elle. Cette position nous permettait de voire les autres, sans qu'ils aient l'occasion de nous regarder, l'étrange fille omise. Les autres étudiants semblaient normaux, humains et donc pour la plus part inintéressant. Certaines filles continuaient de loucher sur Emmett, les pauvres, si elles savaient, elles fuiraient immédiatement, comme toutes les humaines, sauf une. Une qui avait mystérieusement disparue sans laisser de piste derrière elle, peu de temps après notre départ, Isabella Swan, ma Bella. J'avais énormément essayé de la visualiser, mais n'y étais toujours pas arrivée. Les conclusions qui s'en tiraient me brisaient le cœur, les seules personnes que je ne pouvais voir, étaient les loups garous et les morts. Or, Bella était humain, et n'avait pas une goutte de sang lupin dans les veines. Mais je refusais de la croire morte, comme toute ma famille.

Pendant ce temps, notre prof avait déjà commencé l'appel :

-_... Astier Domitille; Boulanger Gauthier; Da Silva Isabella..._

Je ne sais qu'elle instinct me poussa à me retourner, mais Emmett fut frappé du même. J'étais sure que ce nom ne pouvait appartenir qu'à l'étrange humaine assise derrière nous. Et mes soupçons furent confirmés quand elle leva la main pour se signaler. Je décidai alors d'entamer la conversation, pour en savoir plus sur elle :

_- Isabella ? Tu viens d'Espagne ? _

_- Non, de Mexico, _me corrigea-t-elle._ Et vous ? Masen ne sonne pas très français..._

Sa perspicacité me surpris, et je lui donnai la vérité.

_- Nous, nous venons des États-Unis. _Et me souvenant qu'Emmett aussi était là, je fis la rapide présentation._ Je te présente mon frère, Emmett. C'est un plaisantin._

Elle me répondit comme si elle connaissait déjà mon frère.

_- Ah et de où aux États-Unis, c'est si vaste ? _

_- D'Alaska_

_- Ah, cela explique votre couleur de peau... _

Cette fois encore, son sens de l'observation m'effraya. Elle était potentiellement dangereuse pour nous. Je devais prendre garde. Emmett l'avait aussi remarqué.

_- Hum, oui sûrement, _répondis-je. Tu habites où ?

- _Avec mon amie Clélia Juarez, dans une villa au milieu de la forêt, et vous ?_

- _Nous vivons aussi dans une résidence privée, dans la forêt, avec mon fiancée, Jasper Hale, mon père et ma mère, Carlisle et Esmé, mes frères, Emmett et sa fiancée, Rosalie, la soeur de Jasper, et Edward et son amie, Julia Mirlitton._

A peine avais-je prononcé ces derniers mots que son visage se tordit en un rictus de douleur. J'allais lui demander ce qu'elle avait quand elle me répondit avec difficultés.

_- Ok._

Je me retournai, on ne s'adressa plus la parole du cour, mais quand la sonnerie retentit, Isabella sortit brusquement de la salle. Très vite pour une humaine. Mais encore une fois je me faisais des idées, je l'avais vue et sentie, elle était humaine.

o0O/\O0o

**PdV Clélia :**

Cela faisait 5 minutes que j'étais à la cantine, j'étais seule, les Masen les Hales et un autre vampire, Julia, étaient assis tous ensemble à l'opposé de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je n'avais évidemment pas touché à mon plateau, mais je crois que même si j'avais été humaine, je n'aurais rien pu avaler. J'étais en effet trop anxieuse à propos de Bella. Pourquoi avait-elle eu subitement soif? Et, même sa soif n'expliquait pas ce comportement, elle savait se contrôler parfaitement, même assoiffée. La seule explication possible, est qu'elle avait éprouvé soit une grande tristesse, soit une forte colère et que, dans les deux cas, elle souhaitait se calmer. Mais qu'elles pouvaient être les causes de ces vives émotions ? Je regardai à nouveau la famille vampirique, ils étaient calmes et rigolaient, quand, tout à coup, j'eus un flash. Julia regardait passionnément le vampire correspondant à la description que Bella m'avait faite d'Edward. C'était donc pour cela qu'Isabella était partie, Edward avait une nouvelle compagne !

Je pris peur, qu'allait-elle faire, elle était très puissante, et pourrait, sans aucune difficultés, éliminer Julia, Edward et sa famille. Ce que je ne souhaitais pas. Ma rencontre avec eux deux heures plutôt m'avait plu. J'étais tombée dans la classe de mathématiques de Rosalie, Jasper et Julia. Ils m'avaient directement adressé la parole.

- _Salut, nous avons remarqué que tu étais de notre espèce, et que tu te nourrissais "sainement". Nous avons donc voulu en savoir plus sur toi,_ m'interpella Rosalie.

_- Bonjour,_ répondis-je en souriant.

_- Excuse, la spontanéité de ma soeur, _s'excusa l'un d'eux._ Donc moi c'est Jasper, elle c'est Rosalie et elle, Julia. _

_- Enchantée, je me nomme Clélia Juarez. Je vis avec une humaine que je considère comme ma soeur, Isabella Da Silva, je vis dans la forêt de Boutigny-sur-Opton et j'ai 2 ans. Et vous ? _

_- Nous vivons tous ensemble nous aussi dans la forêt, nous somme tous un peu plus vieux et nous somme au total 7 dans la famille. 8 avec l'arrivée de Julia cette année. Et nous somme heureux de te rencontrer. _

Maintenant, j'étais encore assise dans cette cantine, et je me demandais toujours comment Bella allait réagir quand Jasper se retourna vers moi et me fit signe de venir les rejoindre. Intriguée, je me levai et pris la direction de leur table. Quand je fus arrivée à leur niveau, Rosalie fit le reste des présentations.

_- Clélia, voici Emmett, mon époux et, Alice et Edward, mes autres frères et soeurs. Nous leur avons déjà parlé de toi, et nos parents, Carlisle et Esmé seront sans doute curieux de te rencontrer._

_- Avec plaisir, répondis-je. Il suffit de fixer une date._

_- Pourquoi pas ce soir ?_ demanda Emmett. _Évidemment, Isabella est invitée..._

_- Ce soir ? Oui cela me va... En revanche, Bella ne viendra pas. Il me semble plus raisonnable de la tenir à l'écart pour la première fois. On aura comme cela une discussion vampirique tranquille._

À la mention au surnom d'Isabella, ils réagirent tous d'une façon différente. Emmett émit un grand sourire, Alice eut l'air surprise, le visage de Jasper redevint sérieux, Rosalie souleva un sourcil, Julia grogna et Edward se redressa d'un seul coup.

_- Ai-je dit quelque chose de déplacée ? _m'inquiétai-je faussement.

_- Non, c'est juste que la mention de ce nom nous rappelle des souvenirs, pas forcément agréables,_ me rassura Alice.

_- Ah désolée._ Mais l'inquiétude me gagnais, pourquoi Julia avait-elle réagit comme cela ?

_- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir._

_- Bon, je dois y aller, on se voit ce soir ? _

_- Oui, mais attend, il me reste une question. Sais-tu pourquoi Bella est elle rentrée après sa première heure de cour ?_ me demanda Alice

Je faillis grogner, cet interrogatoire commençait à me peser.

_- Non je ne sais pas désoler_, répondis-je un peu sèche.

_- D'accord, à ce soir alors._

_- Oui_, dis-je simplement.

Et je pris la direction de mon prochain cour. Le reste de ma journée se déroula plus calmement, du moins, sans vampires. Quand la fin de la dernière heure fut venue, je sortis et pris le chemin de chez moi, à pied. J'avais du mal à rester à la vitesse du commun des mortels, je voulais instinctivement aller plus vite. Ce ne fut d'une heure plus tard que j'arrivais chez Bella. Elle voulait toujours que je dise chez nous, mais j'avais du mal à mis résoudre, elle m'avait tant donnée et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la remercier. Elle disait que ma seule présence suffisait, mais que si je voulais partir je le pouvais quand je voulais. Quelle idée, je ne pourrais jamais l'abandonner, elle était ma soeur, mon amie, ma confidente, la seule. Je ne sentis pas sa présence, c'était normal, quand Bella chassait, elle prenait bien une douzaine d'heures. La maison était vide, elle n'en semblait que plus grande. J'avais, rendez-vous à 21h, et j'avais donc 3 heures à tuer. Je pris donc la direction de mon violon, un Stradivarius magnifique, gracieusement offert, encore une fois par ma chère soeur. Dès que j'avais du temps libre, je le passais soit avec Bella, soit avec mon violon. Elle disait que j'étais une virtuose, je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. Quand l'heure fut venue, je pris la direction du garage, j'avais une voiture pour moi, mais elle était un peu voyante. Mais je voulais épater cette famille vampirique et ne pas arrivée en retard, je montai donc dans ma Porche Carrera GT et y mit donc le contacte, prenant la direction du manoir Masen.

*****************************

**Notes de l'auteur :** Voila, et bientôt un nouveau chapitre.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Notes de l'auteur : **Voila un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas c'est une suite qui me plait bien...

**Réponse aux reviews :**

titi : Cette suite devrait te plaire... Bien que je laisse Julia vivante, pour l'instant.

Arya Destiny : Ils ont pris Masen pour changer de nom et éviter de le conserver pour ne pas etre reconnu des autoritée locale.

Inconnue707 : Merci beaucoup de ta remarque mdr, faut que je réaprenne a compter

Volterra : Merci de tes réactions, comme dirait le proverbe, ça fait plaisir.

julilie : MDR pas "ma pauvre" mais "mon pauvre" s'il-te-plaît.*

*****************

**Chapitre 6**

**PdV Clélia : **

J'arrivais chez eux pile à l'heure, descendit vivement de voiture et avança vers la porte, j'étais impatiente de rencontrer toute la famille. Je n'avais jamais rencontré que peu de vampires, Bella était la seule que je fréquentais réellement. Je ne connaissais pas d'autres créatures de mon espèce refusant de tuer des humains et j'avais donc hâte de les voir évoluer en famille. Mais au moment où j'allais sonner, Alice ouvrit la porte à la voler et s'écria :

_- Oh ! On a la même voiture ! La mienne est jaune, mais c'est super aussi noire. _

Mince, moi qui voulais impressionner, c'était râpé.

_- Ah bon ? On aime les bonnes voitures alors._

_- Comme tous les vampires non ? _répondit-elle avec un sourire.

_- Sûrement._

_- Viens, entre, nous t'attendons tous._

Sur ces, je pénétrais alors dans leur maison. Elle était claire, avec beaucoup de lampes et de fenêtres, avait un grand salon et un hall démesuré, comme chez nous. Bella devait, sans doutes, avoir reçu les mêmes goûts que sont ancienne famille. Le vampire que j'identifiai comme Carlisle se dirigea vers moi.

_- Bonsoir Clélia, moi et Esmé, ma compagne, somme heureux de rencontrer un vampire de ta condition aussi jeune. Hébergent une humaine de surcroît, une prouesse que nous même incapable de faire. Nous avons tenu donc à te connaître pour te féliciter mais surtout, pour en savoir plus sur toi et ton histoire, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient._

_- Bonsoir à vous tous, je suis aussi très heureuse de faire la connaissance d'une famille de vampires "végétariens", qui ont l'air d'être heureux de vivre comme cela. Et j'accepte de vous en dire plus sur moi. Évidement, je suis aussi curieuse de mieux connaître vos histoires. _

_- C'est avec grand plaisir que je vais commencer, mais asseyons nous. _

C'est alors, que Carlisle me raconta sont histoire, commençant par sa transformation à Londre pour finir avec leur arrivé ici. Il évita de mentionner leur histoire avec Bella, même si il ne l'effaça pas. Il resta juste flou sur le sujet. Puis ce fut le tour des autres, Alice, le terrible passé de Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Esmé. Et quand vint mon tour, je racontais ma véritable en modifiant juste les cotés vampirique de ma Bella. Ensuite, j'appris vite que Julia était là depuis un an. Mais Edward ne souhaita pas raconter son passé, restant dans son coin avec Julia près de lui. En les regardant de plus près je vis qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était de l'amour, bien que je n'arrivais pas à décrire leur relation. Julia avait l'air tout le temps inquiète, et Edward, lui semblait soulagé par la présence de cette dernière. Ce n'était peut-être pas de l'amour, mais c'en était proche. Je ne savais pas.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, et je partie directement en cour le matin venu.

o0O/\O0o

**PdV Bella :**

Je venais de finir de chasser, il était 5 heure du matin. Dunbergue avait, cette nuit, perdu deux criminels, deux tueurs en cavales. La police ne les retrouvera jamais.

Je repris la direction de ma voiture, elle était proche, j'y fus en 5 minutes. Je montais dedans, je traînais, ne voulant pas rentrer tout de suite, et comme j'étais proche de l'océan atlantique, je décidais, d'aller visiter les falaises de Normandi. Elles étaient toutes proches et l'idée de piquer une tête dans la mer ne me déplaisait pas.

Une fois arrivée, je sortis de ma voiture, et prenant mon élan, plongeai le plus loin possible dans l'immensité noire qu'étaient à cette heure les flots normands. Nager était pour moi un moment de plaisir et de détente où je pouvais oublier toutes mes problèmes. Cependant, cette fois-ci, cette occupation n'apaisa en rien mes préoccupations. Le faite que Edward ait retrouvé une compagne était normal, mais il me faisait souffrir, beaucoup trop. Je l'aimais encore, je l'avais toujours aimé, et depuis ma transformation, cet amour était encré en moi, à jamais.

Je sortis de l'eau 2 heures plus tard, je me séchais, et remontais jusqu'à ma voiture, qui m'attendait fidèlement. J'étais encore tourmentée, mais je préférais ne pas penser à tout ce qui m'attendait. Je démarrai, et reparti, lentement en direction du manoir, espérant que Clélia n'était pas restée à m'attendre.

Quand j'arrivais, il était déjà 9 heures 30, et manifestement, ma sœur était déjà partie au lycée. Je me changeai, optant pour une tenue séduisante, qui était en parfait accord avec mon corps modifié en humaine. J'allais me poser le temps d'attendre midi pour allez rejoindre Clélia à la cantine. Quand l'heure fut venue, je sautai dans ma voiture et partie doucement vers le lycée. Un fois arrivée, je vis que Clélia m'attendait sur ma place de parking.

_- Bella, je ne sais ce que tu comptes faire, mais ne leur fait pas de mal, je les ai rencontrés et je les apprécie beaucoup. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais incapable de faire du mal à Edward, _répondis-je pour la rassurer. _Allons faire croire qu'on mange ok ? _

_- Heu... Oui allons-y._

Nous prîmes donc ensemble la direction du self.

o0O/\O0o

La salle était bondée, comme tous les midis. Je jetai un regard à travers la cantine et, une scène, sortie d'outre tombe. Mon premier jour à Fork se reproduisait.

Ils étaient là devant moi, ne me voyaient pas, ne me sentaient pas, ils ne le pouvaient pas. Et pourtant je ressentais une chose devenue fréquente en moi, de la peur.

Lui aussi, étais présent, comme dans mes rêves, et pourtant je ne pouvais pas supporter ce cauchemar. La douleur me déchira le cœur...

Rosalie se retourna vers nous et fit signe à Clélia de les rejoindre.

_- Courage Bella_, me chuchota ma sœur.

J'aimais vraiment cette petite vampire, elle était aimante, drôle, douce et j'en passe, j'étais heureuse d'être sa sœur. Une fois arrivées à leur hauteur, Clélia me présenta :

_- Bonjour à tous, je vous présente Isabella Da Silva, mon amie, ma sœur. Elle préfère qu'on la nomme Bella._

Ils tressaillirent à la mention de mon nom, mais je fis semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

_- Bonjour à vous tous, je suis enchantée de vous connaître._

Edward sursauta. Mince, j'avais oublié que je ne pouvais modifier ma voix, et ils se rendirent tous compte de la ressemblance de ma vois actuelle avec celle de l'humaine Isabella Swan.

_- Nous de même Bella !_ s'exclama Emmett hilare.

_- Bella, voici Emmett, Rosalie, sa fiancée, Jasper son frère, Alice, sa fiancée, Edward et Julia._

A l'appel de son nom, cette dernière leva la tête et sourit, comme si elle était heureuse de me rencontrer, elle ! Que tenait Edward par la taille ! La colère monta en moi, il ne me resta plus que deux solutions, la fuite et l'offensive. Mais j'étais un vampire, la solution de la fuite était donc impensable. Me concentrant, je rassemblai l'ensemble de mes pouvoir et attaqua. D'une seule pensée, j'immobilisai l'ensemble des vampires, me rendis invisible et bondis sur Julia. Mais quelque centimètre avant l'impacte, je fus prise d'un remord, j"allais peiner mon bien aimé. Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Je changeai alors ma trajectoire et frôla Alice. Optant pour la seconde solution, je m'enfuis à toute vitesse, restant invisible et supprimant toutes odeurs émanant de moi.

En quelques secondes je fus dehors, je sautai dans ma voiture et partie directement chez moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je devais faire. J'allais partir chasser quand, tout à coup, j'eus un flash.

Je vis Victoria, tuant avec l'aide de deux autres vampires Esmé et Carlisle. Les égorgeant et brûlant leur corps inanimés. Je ne voulais la mort d'aucun membre de mon ex-famille. Je n'avais que peu de temps et je pris donc la direction de leur maison, appuyant à fond sur la pédale d'accélération. Je fus chez eux en 2 minutes, mais ils étaient déjà là.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je fis interruption dans leur pièce et je me retrouvai avec Victoria et deux êtres de notre espèce devant moi, Carlisle et Esmé dans mon dos, visiblement indemne.

_- Je crois que je vais devoir vous détruire, surtout toi Victoria, _dis-je.

_- J'en doute,_ répondit-elle._ Tu vois, bien que je ne sache pas qui tu es, je pense que tu es Isabella Swan._

Je gondai.

-_ Et vu ta réaction,_ rigola-t-elle,_ je ne me trompe pas._

_- En effet, mais vois-tu, je ne vois pas en quoi cela va te sauver._

_- La connaissance de ton nom ne me sert uniquement pour savoir qui je m'apprête à tuer._

Elle se décala.

_- Je te présente Jason et Eric. Ils ont tous deux des pouvoirs fort intéressant, Jason bloque tous les pouvoirs dirigés contre lui ou quelqu'un qu'il aime et Eric est un maître en l'art du combat rapproché. Alors même si tu pouvais tuer instantanément, ton pouvoir ne te servirait à rien. Et il ne te reste donc plus que le combat physique, et Eric va donc s'occuper de toi._

Il ne me restait plus beaucoup d'option, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire, j'avais passé mes dernières années à tuer des vampires comme eux. Je devais attaquer la première, si je laissais le temps à Eric de lancer l'offensive, la tache risquait d'être rude.

Je créai donc 5 doubles de moi que je rendis instantanément invisible. Deux d'entre eux furent chargé protéger Esmé et Carlisle, dans le doute, et les trois autres se jetèrent d'abord sur Jason, qui une fois éliminé ne m'empêcherait plus de les tuer facilement.

_- Ahhh !_ hurla-t-il. _Eric, aide-moi ! Des choses m'attaquent, vite, ils vont me..._

Il y eut un énorme craquement quand la tête de ce dernier fut arrachée du reste de son corps. Je sentis aussitôt que je pouvais de nouveau atteindre les autres avec mes pouvoirs. Immédiatement, Jason fut incendié et Victoria et Eric se retrouvèrent démembrés. Tous deux hurlèrent, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Je ne les avais laissés temporairement en vie uniquement dans le seul but de récupérer leurs dons. Je m'approchai donc de Eric, le toucha, et l'incendia. Vint le tour de Victoria, elle me regardait les yeux emplies de haine.

_- J'espère que tu souffriras éternellement de l'amour de Edward pour Julia,_ cracha-t-elle. _Tu finiras esclave des Volturi ! Tu... _

Je mis fin à ses piques, dures à entendre. C'était fini, mes anciens parents étaient saufs.

-_ B...B...Bella ? _balbutia Esmé. _C'est bien toi ?_

_- Oui Esmé, c'est moi._

Elle se jeta dans mes bras, la serrant bien fort. Je sentais que si Esmé était humaine, elle aurait éclaté en sanglots.

_- Tu nous as tellement manquée, nous avions appris la mort de tes parents et ta disparition, et, bien que nous espérions encore te revoir vivante, nous perdions confiance. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le convaincre de ne pas faire un acte stupide, mais depuis l'arrivée de Julia, il est plus calme avec ses tensions suicidaires. Ils s'entendent bien tu sais._

Je devais rester calme, cette fille aidait Edward, je devais lui en être reconnaissante.

_- Je suis alors contente qu'elle existe. _

_- Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu es si forte, si puissante, si belle. Sans défauts..._

_- Je vous raconterai mon histoire, mais à vous tous. Je ne tiens pas à me répéter. Et détrompe toi Esmé, j'ai des défauts, dont-un que je n'ose pas vous avouer._

_- Bella, tu peux tout me raconter, je me considère encore comme ta mère, je t'aime tant._

_- Moi aussi Esmé, mais j'ai peur de ne plus avoir ma place dans votre famille._

_- Tu ne peux pas dire ni même penser cela Bella !_

_- Merci, cela me fait chaud au cœur. Donc, en m'adressant aussi à Carlisle, je... Je bois du sang humain,_ avouai-je en baissant la tête.

Carlisle eut un sourire triste et compatissant, Esmé me serra encore plus fort.

_- Veux-tu remédier à ton état ?_ demanda gravement Carlisle.

_- Il y a deux heures, j'aurais dit non, mais, maintenant, je ne sais plus, je crois que je veux rester avec vous et je n'ai donc pas le choix, je vais donc essayer. Je suis normalement capable de me retenir, mais, cette aptitude disparaît de plus en plus._

_- Nous t'aiderons, _intervint Esmé. _Ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Merci encore._

C'est à cet instant que déboulèrent Edward, Alice, Jasper, Julia, Emmett, Rosalie et Clélia, avec une attitude agressive. Mais quand leurs regards se portèrent sur moi, avec mon apparence vampirique, ils se calmèrent.

_- Bella !_ s'écria Edward. Il se jeta sur moi._ Ce... c'est bien toi ? Je... je n'y crois pas, je dois rêver..._

_- Non Edward,_ dis-je tristement, _c'est moi._

Je sentis mon cœur s'alléger, j'avais révélé ma vraie identité, mais la douleur écrasait encore mon corps. Edward me serrait de toutes ses forces en murmurant des choses inintelligibles.

Il me relâcha pour mieux me regarder. Mais je fus d'un coup séparé de lui, Alice m'avait, à son tour enlacé d'une puissante étreinte.

_- Nous désespérions de te revoir chère sœur_, dit-elle doucement.

Une deuxième bouffée de chaleur entra en moi, Alice m'acceptais elle aussi dans sa famille. J'aurais été heureuse si Edward était mien. Le reste de la famille était regroupé autour de nous, ils souriaient tous, même Julia. Une montée de haine naissait de nouveau en moi, mais je tachais de me contrôler. Je voulais de nouveau vivre avec les Cullen, je devais donc apprendre à supporter Edward et Julia, pour moi, mais aussi pour Clélia qui voulait vraisemblablement aussi être avec eux.

_- Je suis heureuse de tous vous revoir,_ dis-je. _Enchantée de te rencontrer Julia._

_- Moi de même, je suis contente d'enfin te connaître. Edward m'a beaucoup parlé de toi._

Je faillis hurler, comment osait-elle ! Elle savait donc la souffrance qu'elle me faisait subir ! Je voulais sa mort, mais je me forçais à ne rien faire et à rester impassible.

_- Quel bonheur de te voir !_ s'exclama Jasper.

_- La maison était vide sans toi, sœurette_, enchéri Emmett.

_- Je suis très heureuse de t'accueillir à nouveau dans notre famille, Bella,_ ajouta Rosalie.

J'étais très surprise, effectivement, lors de ma vie humaine, Rosalie et Jasper n'étaient pas si amicaux à mon égard.

_- Bella,_ intervenu Carlisle, _il est temps que tu nous raconte ton histoire. _

_- Bien, allons dans votre salon alors_, répondis-je.

Nous prîmes donc tous la direction du salon. Edward s'était remit très près de moi ne me lâchant pas d'une semelle. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson quand nos bras se frôlèrent.


	8. Livre II : Prologue

**Notes de l'auteur : **Voici le livre II. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura plus de 3 livres... J'éspère que ça va vous plaire.

*********************

**Livre II : Attraction**

**Prologue **

_Maintenant, il fallait se battre ou se rendre. Je voulais me battre, mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas risquer la vie de ceux que j'aimais, je ne voulais pas faire souffrir ma famille. J'allai donc faire une chose qui me dégouttait déjà d'avance, je les quittaient..._

***********************

**Notes de l'auteur : **Désolé de predre autent de temps pour la suite, mais je fait au plus vite. Je n'ai toujours pas internet. Dès que je peux je publie la suite qui devrait vous plaire. Mais je ne vous oublie pas. L'absence d'internet ne m'empèche pas d'écrire. Je fait tout ce que je peux pour trainer, de peur que vous laisser tomber cette fiction. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je continurai. J'ai déja prévu 5 livres, nous en somme au deuxième.

J'ai updaté ce message le mercredi 10 décembre 2008 à 9h50. Je me reconnecterai dès que possible.


	9. Chapitre 7

**Notes de l'auteur :** J'ai de nouveau internet ! Voici donc la suite de mon histoire, certes courte, mais jai eus du mal à l'écrire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous suis grandement reconnaissant de toutes vos reviews. Je sais que ça fait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas poster et je me doute que j'ai du perdre des lecteur durant le transite. C'est attristant mais c'est comme ça. En tout cas j'espère que vous aimer toujours mon histoire. Bonne lecture.

Dédicasse particulière à Arya Destiny qui m'encourage beaucoup, ce que j'apprécie énormément. Merci beaucoup pour tout.

********************************************

**Chapitre 7**

Nous étions maintenant tous assis dans le salon, tous les vampires, mise à part Clélia, avaient été très expressifs durant le récit de mon passé. Surtout quand j'évoquais mes périodes sanguinaires où je me nourrissais d'une dizaine d'humains par jour, où je cherchais des vampires de plus en plus puissants, pour m'entraîner et apprendre de nouveaux pouvoirs.

Les différents moments pendant lesquels je risquais ma vie pour obtenir les pouvoirs des serviteurs des Volturi, mes moments les plus tristes, quand j'ai quitté Charlie et la mort de mes parents, ne laissèrent pas les instincts maternels d'Esmé sans réaction. Elle s'était, en effet, précipitée sur moi quand elle vue la difficulté avec laquelle je parlais de ces parties de ma vie.

Alice avait grogné quand j'évoquais un combat durant lequel j'avais failli perdre la vie, comme Edward, bien que lui grognais depuis le début de ma période sombre. J'avais cependant été peinée devant la réaction hostile de Carlisle à la mention de ma fréquente consommation d'humains, et avait déclaré d'une voix grave que je devais, sous peine de ne pas pouvoir rester avec eux, changer mon régime alimentaire. Mais c'était normal et j'étais en total accord avec lui.

Edward me regardais fixement, je l'avais déjà touché, je devrais pouvoir entendre ces pensées, et celles de tous, et pourtant, rien. J'étais légèrement déçu, anxieuse quant à l'avenir, heureuse d'être de nouveau avec les Cullen et assoiffée. Bien qu'avant le contrôle de ma soif n'exigeait aucun effort de ma part, c'était de plus en plus dur. J'étais devenue dépendante, comme un faible humain à des substances illicites, j'en eu honte.

Edward, lui, ne m'avais toujours pas lâché d'une semelle et je me mis à le regarder aussi directement que lui, plongeant mes yeux dans ses deux topazes. Il était resté le même, mais ma vision nouvelle de vampire me permettait maintenant de le voir vraiment. Mes anciens yeux d'humaine n'avaient fait qu'apercevoir superficiellement mon amour, mais maintenant, je pouvais réellement le contempler et saisir la véritable envergure de sa beauté. C'était évident que je n'avais rien à voir avec un tel Apollon. Si ma condition de vampire me l'avait permit, j'en aurais pleuré.

_- Tu m'as tellement manquée, Bella, _déclara doucement Edward.

_- T...Toi aussi,_ réussis-je à répondre, mal à l'aise.

- _Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui t'es arrivée, tout est de ma faute. J'aur..._

_- Tais-toi !_ l'interrompais-je violemment. _Tu ne peux pas toujours demander des excuses ! De plus tu ne pouvais pas savoir alors arrête de te jeter la pierre. Quelque soit la situation, tu arrives toujours à te faire porter le chapeau ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuille._

_- Mais c'est moi qui suis partis, c'est m..._

Je me levai d'un seul coup, folle de rage et sortis de la pièce en explosant littéralement la porte. Je devais aller chasser, et me lançai donc dans la foret. Je voulais du sang humain, mais je devais me contrôler, devenir un bon vampire, pour pouvoir être acceptée par le reste de ma famille. Je sentis que Clélia me suivait et freinais donc pour l'attendre. Quand elle m'eut rejoins, elle me regarda quelques secondes et me demanda, inquiète :

_- Tu te sens comment ? _

_- Assoiffée..._

_- Tu sais que je ne parlais pas de ta soif..._

_- J'essaye de pas trop y penser, mais je suis pas au mieux de ma forme, ça c'est clair. _

_- Je suis avec toi, tu le sais, _me consola-t-elle.

_- Oui je le sais chère soeur. Pour combler ma soif, tu ne connaîtrais pas les bons coins à gibier ? _

_- Bien sur ! On y va ? _me proposa Clélia en souriant.

o0O/\O0o

Deux heures plus tard, après une bonne partie de chasse, nous prîmes la direction de notre maison, je ne souhaitais pas rentrer tout de suite chez les Cullen, notre nouvelle famille. Un foie arrivé, nous prîmes toutes les deux la direction de notre salle de musique et on commença à jouer ensemble. Clélia avec son violon et moi à ma guitare. Notre mélodie montait et tournait, et faisait vibrer les murs, ma soeur jouait divinement bien. Je sentis qu'Alice, Emmett, Edward, Julia et Esmé venaient d'arrivée devant notre porte. Ils entrèrent et nous écoutèrent une dizaines de minutes. Quand nous eûmes fini, ils nous assaillirent de compliments, qui étaient, pour Clélia, largement mérités. Puis Alice annonça qu'il allait avoir de l'orage et qu'ils nous proposaient une bonne vielle partie de base-ball. Je jetai un court regard à Clélia et elle acquiesça brièvement.

_- Super !_ s'écria Alice, avant même d'avoir eut mon avis._ On y va ?_

_- C'est partit,_ soupirai-je.

Et nous prîmes tous la direction d'une clairière au milieu du bois, il tombait des cordes et nous étions tous trempés. Alors que je courais tranquillement avec Clélia, Edward s'approcha de moi. Comprenant que je souhaitais parler à Edward seule, ma soeur s'éloigna.

_- Bella, je voudrais m'excuser de mon entêtement tout à l'heure, j'aurais du t'écouter,_ s'excusa Edward, coupable.

Je voulais ne pas lui répondre, mais j'en étais incapable. Son regard plein de tristesse, son air tourmenté me rendait incapable de toute cruauté.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai moi aussi pas été très cool en m'énervant aussi vite, désolée,_ répondis-je piteusement.

Il ne m'adressa plus la parole jusqu'à notre arrivée dans la clairière. Elle était vaste, circulaire, verte d'herbes grasses et très boueuse. L'orage commença à gronder et des coups de tonnerre se faisaient déjà entendre.

Les équipes furent vite faite, j'étais avec Edward et Alice, ma soeur, elle, était avec Emmett et Julia. Quant à Esmé, elle préférait arbitrer.

Les tours s'enchaînèrent, nos deux équipes s'éloignaient jamais beaucoup l'une de l'autre laissant les scores très proche. Bien qu'Emmett soit puissant, Edward était rapide, j'étais précise mais Clélia arrivait à analyser mes coups et Julia était vive, mais Alice voyait ses coups à l'avance.

Quand ce fut au tour d'Emmett de frapper à la batte, Alice, qui était la lanceuse, fanfaronna :

_- Ouvre bien les yeux mon cher, car tu vas louper la balle et il ne faut pas que tu rates ça !_

_- On verra quand tu l'auras coincée entre les deux yeux_, répliqua Emmett, hilare.

Ils prirent position, Alice se concentra, et regarda fixement Emmett, qui lui s'était fléchi et avait serré fermement sa batte. Moi et Edward nous tenions près à courir attraper la balle. Alice se pencha en arrière, pris son élan, et tira un boulet de canon, droit sur Emmett. Si celui-ci avait été humain, il n'aurait eu aucune chance de toucher la balle et se serait fait inévitablement transpercé. Mais Emmett était un vampire, et il n'était pas le plus faible d'entre eux. Il frappa la balle avec une telle puissance, que le son, crée par l'impacte, aurait pu tuer un grand nombre d'espèce vivante, humain compris.

La balle, partie en hauteur, loin, vite et fort.

- Home run ! cria Emmett.

Mais je ne m'avouais pas vaincue, la balle partait loin, certes, mais je courrais vite. Je partis donc, tel une fusée en direction du tir, à travers la forêt, suivie de près par Edward qui ne voulait pas non plus concéder le point. Un quart de seconde s'était à peine écouler depuis le lancé d'Alice, et pourtant nous étions déjà entrés dans le bois. La condition de vampire avait du bon, être immortel, puissant, jeune, beau, rapide et quasiment indestructible, étaient des atouts inestimables. De plus mes sens étaient tellement développés que je pouvais visualiser entièrement Edward avec mes capteurs olfactifs pour seul aide. Je suivais toujours la balle, il était maintenant sûr qu'Emmett aurait le temps de finir son tour, mais il fallait quand même récupérer la balle pour ne pas la perdre. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à perdre de l'altitude, la balle était maintenant proche, je bondis. M'envolant avec grâce, je me fit la plus grande possible, tendis le bras et attrapa cette maudite balle.

J'étais à une dizaine de mètres de hauteurs, je visai alors une grosse branche d'un arbre et me posa dessus. Je regardais maintenant Edward, qui n'avait pas cessé de me suivre et qui, lui aussi, m'observait. Il était magnifique, son corps s'accordant parfaitement à tous les paysages. Son visage, toujours aussi parfait, avait cependant une expression étrange. Ses yeux eux, étaient d'un noir pétrifient, il mourrait de soif. Encore une fois, le savoir en couple me faisait souffrir, j'étais tellement tourmentée que je failli en perdre mon équilibre.

En voyant mes tentatives pour garder l'équilibre, un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Mais c'est son rire qui me fit tomber. Bien qu'il aurait pu me laisser tomber, il me rattrapa en parfait gentleman.

C'était incroyable, j'étais dans ses bras ! Un endroit où, durant toutes ces année, j'avais le plus souhaité être. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard d'Edward, qui lui aussi me regardait des ses prunelles incandescentes. Deux secondes c'était déjà écoulées et il ne m'avait toujours pas reposé au sol, continuant à me contempler, pensif. De mon côté, je ne voulais pas qu'il me lâche, j'étais bien dans ses bras. Son regard m'hypnotisait toujours de plus en plus, son visage parfait et ses yeux accaparaient toute mon attention. Je ne percevais plus rien de tout ce qui m'entourait hormis mon Adonis, mon vampire, mon ange. Je voulais encore une fois respirer son haleine, sentir son doux parfum, humer son bouquet, merveilleux et envoûtant. C'est donc sans réfléchir que j'ai rapproché mon nez de son visage. Malheureusement, au moment où son odeur m'atteignit, je fus incapable de me contrôler et la proximité nos visages ne m'aida pas. Lentement ma tête se rapprocha de la sienne et en un geste, nos bouches s'unirent. Ce baiser me procurait un tel plaisir, que mes pensées mirent bien une seconde à se remettre en place. Mais quand ce fut fait, je me rendis compte de ce que je faisais et rompit immédiatement rompu ce charme, qui finirait par me faire souffrir. Je recula d'un bond. Edward me regardait, un air sombre mais le sourire aux lèvres, il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais n'osait pas. Je décidai donc de faire moi même le premier pas en m'excusant.

_- Pardon Edward, je... Je suis confuse, je n'aurais pas du, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je...Je... _réussis-je à peine à balbutier.

Je fis volte face et au moment ou j'allais entamer ma course, Edward m'arrêta de sa voix de ténor.

_- Non Bella, reste, il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi._


	10. Chapitre 8

**Notes de l'auteur :** Voici la suite ! J'espère de nouveau qu'elle va vous plaire... En tout cas merci de tous vos compliments, commentaires et appréciations.

Petite dédicace à Volterra et Arya Destiny de qui ne cessent de me soutenir. Merci à vous.

Je vous souhaite de Joyeuses Fêtes un bon Noël ! Bonnes Vacances !

PS: Je ne recommencerai à écrire qu'au retour de mes vacances.

*****************************************

**Chapitre 8**

Je m'étais figée, il avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix grave et sérieuse. J'avais toujours eut peur de cette ultime confrontation, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait lieu, pas maintenant, pas ici. Mais il le fallait, pour mon bien, son bien, le bien de sa famille et de la mienne. Je me retournai vers lui, il me regardait, un sourire aux lèvres mais les yeux sombres.

_- Veux-tu qu'on parle ici ?_ demandais-je inquiète.

- _Le plutôt sera le mieux Bella, et nous devons mettre les choses à plat, tu le sais._

Mon coeur recommençait à se rouvrir, la suite risquait d'être très dur, notre relation allait sans doute se terminer très prochainement, j'avais peur.

-_Ok_, répondis-je faiblement.

_- D'abord Bella, sache que je suis désolé de t'avoir quitté, je voulais te protéger, de notre espèce, de moi, des dangers rodant autour de nous, et de mon influence. Mais j'ai échoué et tu as souffert inutilement, je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner. Mais, permet-moi quand même te demander une faveur._

_- Oui, prononçais-je avec difficulté._

_- Peux-tu me faire le récit de ta vie depuis mon départ, comme chez nous, mais avec tout ce que tu as ressenti, ne m'épargnant ainsi aucuns détails ? Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais j'ai maintenant besoin de me rendre compte des dégâts que j'ai causé. _

J'avais tant souffert quand il m'avait quitté que je la simple évocation de ces moments sans lui m'était douloureuse. Mais je ne pouvais décliner sa requête, je n'en n'étais pas capable.

_- Au moment où tu as disparu, j'ai d'abord ressenti mon corps se vider de toutes sensations. Puis je me suis évanoui. _

Je ne devais lui avouer tout ça, mais il voulait savoir. Mais Edward balaya mes hésitations en m'invitant à continuer :

_- Puis je me suis relevé au bout de quelques heures, et j'ai marché droit devant moi, sans raisons précises. Je suis arrivé au bord d'une falaise, et j'ai pensée à Esmé, me disant qu'elle avait finalement fait le bon choix et j'ai sauté. _

Edward grogna, il semblait vraiment furieux, et me demanda :

_- Tu as vraiment voulu te suicider ?_

_- Oui, je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : que la douleur cesse. Quelques secondes après percuté l'eau et j'ai perdu connaissance. Ce n'est que plus tard que je me suis réveillé, Victoria et un autre vampire à mes cotés. On a un peu parlé, mais mon manque de réaction a dut agacer notre chère rousse qui m'a mordue. Je ne vais pas détailler ma transformation, tu sais déjà comment ça ce passe. Le seul point spécial, c'est qu'elle a été très courte, ne durant que 7-8 heures._

_- Surprenant,_ murmura Edward._ Continue je t'en pris,_ m'incita-t-il, doucement.

Je lui ai ensuite raconté mes premiers moments en temps que nouveau née, résistant étrangement à l'appel du sang humain. Cette capacité qui ne m'avait pas empêché de massacrer un bon nombre d'humains. Puis vint la séparation avec Charlie, sa mort et celle de René, mes escapades périlleuses dues à ma volonté d'acquérir de nouveau pouvoir et enfin, ma rencontre avec Clélia.

Durant tout ce temps, Edward lui était resté impassible, son regard sombre restant fixé sur moi.

- _Mais pourquoi voulais-tu réentendre toute mon histoire ?_ lui demandais-je.

_- Je croyais que tu avais volontairement éludé des choses lors de notre réunion familiale. Tu n'as cependant pas parlé de tes impressions lorsque tu nous as revus. _

_- Je ne sais pas si... si je devrais en parler Edward._

_- Bella, s'il te plait, _demanda-t-il.

Ces yeux de topazes pouvaient encore m'éblouirent et je ne pouvais toujours pas y résister. Je pris une grande inspiration.

_- En vérité, la première impression que j'ai eut en vous voyant tous ensemble, à été de la peur. Je voulais que vous m'acceptiez, mais rien n'était moins sûr._

_- Et la seconde ?_

_- Edward je..._ hésitais-je.

_- Tu peux tout me dire Bella et je veux savoir. _

_- J'ai souffert._

_- Souffert ?_ Il semblait réellement étonné. _Mais pour quelles raisons ?_ demanda-t-il.

_- Quand je t'es vu, le film de ton départ est réapparut dans ma tête. Et puis je t'ai vu tenir Julia par la taille, et j'ai perdu les pédales. Je ne m'en suis d'ailleurs jamais excusée. Pardon de cette réaction violente, j'aurais du me contrôler._

_- Ce n'est rien Bella. Merci de m'avoir fait part de ces différents moments. Maintenant laisse moi te parler de ma vie après mon départ. Si tu souhaite l'entendre bien sûr !_

_- Évidemment..._

Son regard se voila, comme si il se remémorait de mauvais moments.

_- En vérité, je n'ai pas fait grand chose après mon départ, je me suis plus ou moins roulé en boule et me suis retourné sur moi même. Je souffrais de ton absence et je me suis donc éloigné de ma famille. Je suis réellement sortit de mon mutisme quand j'ai appris la mort de tes parents et ta disparition, qui m'ont grandement désespéré. J'ai failli allez me faire tuer, et si Esmé ne m'avait pas aidé, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Mais c'est l'arrivée de Julia qui ma vraiment le plus apaisé. _

Mon coeur se rouvrit, encore et toujours...

_- Elle était aussi vampire quand ont la retrouvée,_ continua Edward._ Elle traînait dans les quartiers pauvres de Moscou et essayait de survivre sans sang humain. Son attitude a touché Carlisle qui a aussitôt décidé de l'invité à rejoindre notre famille. Dès qu'elle m'a vue, elle s'est dirigée vers moi et ma pris dans ses bras me disant qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi. Depuis ce jour, Julia est devenue ma confidente, mon amie, une vraie sœur. Je l'adore, elle m'a remonté le moral et m'a toujours consolé. _

Il avait bel et bien dit soeur, je ne rêvais pas ! Ils n'étaient pas ensemble ! J'exaltais, une bouffée de joie, de chaleur et de bonheur m'envahissait. Enfin le soleil éclaircissait de nouveau ma vie.

_- Tu vas bien Bella ?_ s'inquiéta Edward devant le changement de mon expression.

_- Tu n'es pas en couple avec Julia ?_ demandais-je rayonnante.

_- Mais bien sûr que non Bella, je n'ai aimé que toi._

J'étais aux anges, mais il m'avait quitté et il avait dit ne plus m'aimer.

_- Mais tu m'as quitté il y a 12 ans maintenant et..._

_- Chut,_ m'intima-t-il. _Je reconnais que cette action a été de loin la pire de toute ma longue existence. Je ai dit ne plus t'aimer, mais je mentais. Tu n'aurais pas accepté mon départ si tu connaissais mes réels sentiments envers toi. J'ai mentis comme un arracheur de dents, mais tu m'as cru, moi qui t'avais juré que je t'aimerai pour toujours. Un seul mensonge a tout balayé._

_- Ton amour n'avait jamais eut de sens. Il n'en n'aurait pas plus aujourd'hui._

_- Cette façon de te considéré m'a toujours éxasp... _Il s'interrompit et demanda :

_Pourquoi : « Il n'en __**n'aurait**__ pas plus aujourd'hui ? » _? _L'emploi du conditionnel n'est pas justifié. _

_- Edward, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de recommencer ta vie avec moi juste..._

_- Isabella Swan, _me coupait Edward_, n'as-tu pas écouté tout ce que je t'ai dis ? Je t'aime Bella, j'ai beau être immortel, tu es le soleil qui me peut me faire briller comme me faire brûler. Tu as toujours été, depuis notre rencontre, le nord de ma boussole. Je pouvais exister sans te connaître, mais je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. _

Mon cœur battait intensément dans ma poitrine, il m'assourdissait. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ces paroles, elles étaient surréalistes. Pourtant ces yeux confirmaient ses dires, il m'aimait ! Non je devais rêver, je n'avais jamais due être transformé. C'était la seule explication possible, je m'étais bel et bien noyée. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je ne pouvais plus bouger.

Je jetai un regard à Edward. Il m'observait, le regard empli d'une émotion indescriptible. Non je ne pouvais pas rêver, il était trop vrai. Je n'aurais jamais été capable d'imaginer un tel être. Mes yeux de vampire me permettaient de détailler sa peau parfaite avec une infime précision. Les rayons du soleil, dans lesquels il était depuis notre arrêt, se reflétaient sur lui comme sur des millions de diamants. La beauté de cette scène me coupa le souffle.

_- Bella dit quelque chose,_ me demanda Edward, suppliant. _Tout va bien ? J'ai peut-être mal cerné ce que tu souhaitais. Veux-tu que je te laisse ? _

Quel aberration, comment pouvait-il penser quelques secondes que je pouvais lui résister. Mais alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, je me précipitai sur lui et lui saisi le bras.

- Non Edward, ne part pas. Il est évident que je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Durant toutes ces années, tu es resté présent en moi. Je veux rester avec toi et grâce à notre nature, je veux le faire pour toujours.

_- Bella, je ne veux plus qu'être à tes cotés._

_- Je t'aime,_ dis-je la gorge nouée.

_- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir,_ répondit-il en sourient.

Il se pencha doucement vers moi et m'embrassa.


	11. Chapitre 9

**Notes de l'auteur :** Voila la la suite, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire (je le met à chaque fois c'est devennu un rituel). Je suis ouvert à tout vos commentaire tant positf que négatif.

**UPDATE** :Désoler du temps que je met à donner un nouveau chapitre mais le suivant est assez long. J'ai l'impression cependant que ma fiction vous plait moins et je vais tacher de faire de mon mieux pour améliorer ça.

**ReUPDATE :** J'ai fini le chapitre 10, je le publie ce soir si je peux (aujourd'hui nous sommes le vendredi 30 janvier il est 8:23). Je m'excuse encore du temps que je met à publier mes chapitres, mais je n'ai denouveaux plus accet à internet facilement.

ginnypotter94 : La suite est ce soir sur fanfiction, j'espère que tu seras soulagée ce soir.

Arya Destiny : Bah écoute bonne année à toi aussi.... (ça a moins de charme 30 jours après hein ?)

****************************

**Chapitre 9**

J'étais aux anges.

Cette phrase, bien que paradoxale, était la plus appropriée. Edward m'aimait ! Une fois de plus, la vie me faisait dons d'un cadeau inestimable. Ce baiser, bien que court et furtif, nous dévoila à tout deux l'ampleur de notre amour. Et le regard qu'il eut quand nous nous séparâmes, me fit clairement comprendre qu'il serait mien et que je serais sienne pour l'éternité.

On se regardait toujours, ses yeux, toujours d'un noir profond, fixés sur mon visage à l'instar des miens. Si Edward n'était pas assoiffé, je n'aurais jamais pu me détacher du spectacle qu'offrait son visage. Mais c'est avec résignation que je lui fit remarquer qu'il était en manque de sang et que les autres nous attendaient.

_- Oui tu as raison, rentrons, donnons leur la balle et partons chasser,_ répondit-il en souriant.

Partant en trombe, il me lança en rigolant :

_- Rattrape-moi si tu peux !_

Le traître ! Il partait d'un coup sans prévenir. Mais bien qu'il courrait plus vite, j'avais encore du sang humain dans mes veines, et je pouvais donc encore utiliser mes pouvoirs pour le dépasser aisément.

_- Sans aucun problème ! _rétorquais-je.

C'est ainsi que nous reprîmes la direction de la clairière, moi devant et lui se faisant distancer de plus en plus.

Quand j'arrivai à la lisière des arbres, je me retournai et attendis Edward. Quand, quelques secondes plus tard, il fut à mes cotés, je le taquinai :

_- Tu t'es arrêté en route ? Non ? Alors tu as crever ? Panne d'essence ?_

_- C'est ça, moque toi petite tricheuse, mais si tu n'avais pas ces pouvoirs je serais plus rapide que toi._

_- Et bah rassure toi, bientôt je n'en n'aurais plus..._ bougonnai-je.

_- Comment sa ? Explique moi,_ me demanda-t-il.

-_ Mon pouvoir ne fonctionne que si mon corps contient encore du sang humain._

_- Ok_

Il semblait surpris, ne s'attendent sûrement pas à cette réponse. Mais n'ajouta rien, me prit la main et nous pénétrâmes ensemble dans la clairière.

_- Bella !_ s'écrièrent en même temps Clélia et Esmé en courant vers nous.

_- Vous avez mis votre temps pour allez chercher une simple balle,_ taquina Emmett.

_- Désolée Emm... _

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, le souffle coupé par le choc entre moi et Clélia qui venait de se jeter sur moi pour m'enlacer.

_- Alors ?_ demanda Alice rayonnante. _De nouveau ensemble vous deux ? _

_- Tu connais déjà la réponse chère soeur, _lui répondis-je.

_- Oui, mais je veux te l'entendre dire. _

_- Alors je te le confirme, Edward et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble._

Clélia qui me tenait toujours me serra encore plus fort.

_- Je savais qu'un jour tout s'arrangerait_, dit-elle. _Ton coeur va enfin connaître la paix. _

_- Oui, c'est magnifique,_ renchérit Esmée.

_- Tout ça c'est bien beau, mais on a pas fini la partie de base-ball !_ lança Emmett, faussement impatient.

_- Très peu pour nous,_ contrai-je._ Edward est assoiffé, et je l'accompagne chasser._

_- Bah temps-pis ! On continuera sans vous !_

Je lançai la balle à Julia.

_- A toute à l'heure ! _s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Maintenant que je la regardais différemment, elle me semblait sympathique.

Mais Edward me tira de mes réflexions en me prenant la main et en m'entraînant vers le nord. Nous courions ensemble, dans cette foret, avec ses arbres et couverts de mousse. Et bien qu'il faisait beau, les rayons de soleil perçaient avec difficulté l'épaisse couche de branchages. Le sol était entièrement tapissé par l'humus marron et humide. Les quelques rochers que l'on croisait étaient eux d'un gris magnifique. Certains avaient même des fragments de quarks qui scintillaient dans la peine ombre.

Soudain il s'arrêta, ayant, tout comme moi, sentit le parfum d'un cerf.

_- Vas-y, il est pour toi,_ dis-je. _Tu es assoiffé._

_-Merci, _souffla-t-il avant de courir vers la source de cette odeur.

Maintenant, j'étais seule et c'était à moi de trouver une proie. D'habitude, j'inspirais un grand cou pour obtenir une bonne quantité d'information olfactive qui me permettaient alors de choisir la meilleur cible des environs. C'est ce que je fis. Quand mon cerveau analysa les odeurs perçues, il remarqua la présence d'un humain à un ou deux kilomètre de là. Je l'éliminai avec regrets de ma liste de gibiers potentiels. Hormis Edward et cet humain, aucun des êtres aux alentour ne me plaisaient. Mon choix se porta finalement sur sanglier et une biche. Boire le sang de ces deux animaux ne me plus gère, mais cela m'était nécessaire. Quand j'eus fini, je rejoignis Edward qui m'attendait patiemment et qui me demanda si j'avais fait une bonne chasse.

_- Une chasse peu appétissante mais nutritive_, lui répondis-je.

_- Je suis désolé pour toi Bella._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas je m'y habituerais, comme tout._

_- J'espère que tu ne t'habitueras pas à ça, _ajouta-t-il en m'embrassant.

Cette fois, je ne pus réfréner ma passion et lui rendis son baiser avec tout l'amour dons je disposais.

Notre condition de vampire ne nous empêcha pas d'être a bout de souffle quand nous nous séparâmes.

_- Aucun risque,_ rétorquais-je.

_- J'espère bien !_ plastronna-t-il.

_- Pfff... Frimeur ! _

Et c'est sur ces entrefaites que nous prîmes le chemin du retour. Je rayonnais de bonheur, j'avais toujours du mal à croire ce qui m'arrivais, j'allais passer une vie éternelle avec le meilleur des vampires dans la meilleure des familles.

Nous arrivions au manoir des Cullen, qui étaient apparemment tous de retour. On s'arrêta sur le seuil et Edward me prit la main.

_- Je t'aime_, dis-je.

_- Nous sommes deux._

Il ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes main dans la main dans cette belle maison. Carlisle et Esmé étaient ensemble dans un coin du salon, Rosalie et Julia devant la télévision. Ils nous saluèrent tous et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Quand je me retournai vers l'escalier, je vis Jasper le descendre et venir s'asseoir dans un fauteuil proche. Alice qui était à ses talons, s'assit à près de lui.

_- Tu veux visiter la maison ?_ me demanda Edward.

_- Avec plaisir, je te suis._

_- Par ici,_ m'invita-t-il en prenant la direction d'un couloir.

Les murs, toujours peint en blanc étaient maintenant ornés de tableaux divers, dons certains ne m'étaient pas inconnus. Edward lui m'énumérait les différentes pièces :

_- ... cette porte ci c'est la cuisine, on ne s'en n'est toujours pas servie, là le bureau de Carlisle, ici la chambre de Julia et enfin la salle de musique._

_- Vous aussi vous avez une salle de musique !_

_- Oui on y range principalement mon piano, mais il y aussi la flûte traversière de Rosalie, les batteries d'Emmett et la guitare d'Alice._

_- Vous êtes tous musiciens ? _demandais-je.

_- Non, Carlisle, Esmé, Julia et Jasper ne font pas de musique._

_- D'accord... Tu me montres la suite ?_

_- C'est par là._

Nous retournâmes sur nos pas et montâmes l'escalier.

_- Donc ici la chambre d'Alice et Jasper, là celle d'Emmett et Rosalie..._

Je m'arrêtai subitement devant la volumineuse croix aux mur.

Edward ayant suivi mon regard ajouta en sourient :

_- Et oui, nous l'avons aussi ramenée._

_- Elle est toujours aussi impressionnante... Mais continus s'il-te-plaît. _

_- Donc je disais là la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie, celle de ta soeur et la notre,_ dit-il en entrant de cette dernière.

La chambre d'Edward n'avait pas changée de forme, avec ses disques dans son étagère et un grand lit magnifique et confortable en son centre.

-_ Alors ? Satisfaite de ta chambre,_ demanda mon vampire.

_- Non, _dis-je sournoisement.

_- Elle ne te plaît pas ? Tu veux quelque chose de plus où ta propre chamb..._ s'inquiéta-t-il.

_- Non,_ le coupai-je,_ elle ne me plaît pas, elle ma séduite, je l'adore._

_- Intéressant. _

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa. Encore une fois, ma passion s'empara de nouveau de moi et je renforçai notre étreinte de plus en plus. Lentement, Edward m'attira sur le lit et nous sombrâmes dans une joute amoureuse et sensuelle.


	12. Chapitre 10

**Notes de l'auteur : ** Choses promises choses dues, voici la suite ! (taddaaa)

Bon ok j'ai mis un max de temps à faire celle-ci mais j'ai eu un paquet d'ennui. En tout cas je poste la suite dès que je peux, je vous remercie tous et toutes de vos reviews et j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire...

***********************************************

**Chapitre 10**

Il devait être 7 heure, 8 tout au plus et nous étions toujours dans notre lit. J'étais en train de retracer le fil de ma vie qui n'avait jamais cesser de changer de sens. J'avais failli perdre ma vie et même pire plusieurs fois. J'avais connu des moments de pur bonheur et d'autres d'angoisse. Je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait encore m'arriver. Edward lui était à mes cotés et me regardait. Il semblait pensif, et voyant que je le regardais, baissa la tête. Je voulais le surprendre et abaissa mes barrières mentale.

_-[Tu m'entends]_, pensais-je.

Il releva vivement la tête, il me regarda étonné et demanda :

_- Bien sur que je t'entends_,_ qui a-t-il ? _

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait entendu mes pensées et non ma voix.

_-[Non je parlais de mes pensées, mais tu les as apparemment entendues]_, songeais-je en souriant.

Je n'avais jamais vu Edward si surpris, il avait l'air de ne plus pouvoir parler, s'il n'était pas si beau, j'aurais éclatée de rire.

Enfin, il prit la parole :

_- Comment fais-tu ? Pourquoi ne l'avais jamais tu fais auparavant ?_

_- Je n'en n'avais pas eus l'idée avant et je dois me concentrer un minimum pour y arriver. Ce n'est pas naturel pour moi d'abaisser certaines protections._

_- Tu as encore du sang humain dans ton corps ? _

_- Non, mais ma protection mentale n'est pas lié à mon pouvoir de copie. C'est mon "troisième" et dernier dons, enfin à ma connaissance. _

_- Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es bourrée de talents, dit-il en éclatant de rire._

Une envie soudaine me passa par la tête :

_- Tu viens jouer de la musique avec moi ? _

_- Bien sûr Bella ! Je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt... _

_- Avez-vous une guitare à me prêter ?_

_- Alice !_ cria Edward avec un air malicieux. Peux-tu prêter ta guitare à Bella ! continua-t-il en hurlant presque.

_- Laquelle ?_ répondit la voix enjouée et toute aussi puissante d'Alice venant de devant notre porte.

Elle entra sans frapper et me tendit sa guitare sèche.

_- Tu connaissais apparemment déjà la réponse..._ murmurais-je doucement pour moi sentant un sentiment de tristesse m'envahir.

_- Je t'ai vu me le demander,_ rétorqua-t-elle simplement avec un haussement d'épaules.

_- Sa va Bella ?_ demanda Edward._ Tu sembles abattue, voir même éteinte._

_- Non c'est juste... Que je ne vois plus l'avenir, ni les pensés des autres, ni tout le reste... J'ai une terrible sensation de faiblesse et d'impuissance due à la perte de mes pouvoirs._

_- Ah... Désolé. _

_- Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est un choix que je devais faire. Je l'ai fais, à moi d'en assumer les conséquences. _

_- D'accord. Tu nous joue un morceau ? _

_- Ok ! Quel registre ? _

_- Ce que tu veux._

Je pris la guitare, vérifia qu'elle était bien parfaitement accordée, ce qui était le cas. Pris une inspiration et commença à jouer une composition personnelle. Mais je ne prenais pas plaisir à jouer, je voulais jouer un morceau plus énergique.

_- Alice, puis-je finalement utiliser ta guitare électrique ?_ demandai-je.

_- Oui, allons en bas ! _

Nous prenions la direction des escaliers, quand Emmett m'interpella :

_- Que va-tu faire comme musique Bella ? _

_- Du "Power Métal" tu connais ? _

_- Bella tu parles au plus grand fan de ce genre de musique, _fanfaronna-t-il.

_- Alors nous jouerons ensemble, toi à la batterie et moi à l'électrique. _

_- C'est parti ! _

C'est donc ensemble que nous prîmes le chemin de la salle de musique. Je fus encore une fois frappée par le volume et de la lumière qui régnait dans cette maison.

Nous rentrâmes donc tous dans la grande pièce de musique. Elle contenait de puissants amplis, une batterie, une guitare, le piano d'Edward, d'autres instruments en tout genre et des chaises. Alice, Edward et Rosalie, qui s'était jointe à nous, se mirent sur ces dernières. Nous laissant nous installer.

_- Alice essaye de ne pas percevoir le morceau que nous allons jouer, Edward ne lit les pensés de personne pour que le suspense reste entier._

Puis j'écrivis sur un bout de papier le titre de la chanson :

_**Through the Fire and the Flames**_

Je montrai la feuille à Emmett.

_- C'est ok ? _lui demandai-je.

_- J'adore ce morceau, sa va faire du bruit ! _

Je m'installai, réglai ma guitare et demandai à Emmett si il était près. Il me répondit d'un hochement de tête. Je pris donc une grande inspiration et prononçai :

_- Trois, quatre ! _

Et nous commençâmes alors à jouer. Emmett jouait de la batterie divinement bien, suffisamment pour laisser bouche bée nos trois spectateurs. Les notes de mon côte s'enchaînaient à une vitesse inhumaine. Puis vint le moment de chanter, ce qui m'angoissait. Je n'avais jamais chantée que pour moi et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée. Mais, malgré ces hésitations, je pris une inspiration et me lançai.

Les autres semblaient apprécier notre musique, j'en étais fière. Mais la fin de la chanson arrivait et quand elle fut finie, ils nous acclamèrent à outre mesure.

_- Bravo Emmett ! _lança Rosalie.

_- Et Bella aussi,_ ajouta Alice.

_- Mais surtout Emmett,_ renchéris-je.

_- Merci Bella, mais toi aussi tu étais super !_

_- C'est gentil... _murmurai-je en baisant la tête, mais la relevant aussitôt exaspérée de ces vieux réflexes d'humains.

Edward, qui était debout depuis le milieu du morceau, s'approcha de moi et me chuchota en déposant un baiser sur ma joue :

_- Tu étais parfaite et magnifique, comme à ton habitude. _

_- Assez de compliment, à vous de jouer ! _

_- Alice, Rosalie, vous êtes ok ? _

_- Évidement Edward, pour qui nous prends-tu ! _répondirent-elles ensembles.

_- Je dois juste allez chercher ma flûte,_ continua Rose.

Et elle se précipita vers le haut et fut de retour une seconde plus tard, son instrument en main. Puis ils s'installèrent tous à leur place, Edward au piano, Alice à la guitare sèche et Rosalie avec sa flûte traversière.

_- Nous allons jouer un morceau qu'Edward a composé pour que nous puissions faire de la musique en famille_, annonça Alice.

Ils se jetèrent tous un bref coup d'oeil et débutèrent leur morceau. Les notes coulaient claires et limpides puis devenaient plus énergiques pour virevolter et tournoyer avec vigueur et redevenant ensuite douces et berçantes. Leur mélodie continua, semblant nous raconter une histoire d'amour, passant d'airs tristes et intimes aux rythmes joyeux et chaleureux. La musique faisait naître en moi un extase grandissant, je n'étais plus capable de prononcer un mot, étant totalement absorbée. Et ce n'es que quelques secondes après la fin du morceau que je pus enfin reprendre le contrôle de mes mains pour les applaudirent vigoureusement.

_- C'était absolument incroyable, magnifique et envoûtant !_ m'exclamai-je.

_- Merci, je suis très content que ça t'est plu,_ déclara Edward en me souriant.

Il plaça ses deux mains sur mes épaules et nous nous regardèrent longuement.

_- Hum hum..._ fit Emmett me sortant de ma rêverie. _Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais il faut déménager les affaires de Bella et Clélia._

_- Que fait d'ailleurs cette dernière ? Je ne l'ai pas senti ce matin,_ demandai-je.

_- Elle est partie louer un camion pour justement faire ce déménagement. Tu veux, qu'on y aille ensemble ?_ me proposa Alice.

_- Bien sûr ! En courant ? _

_- Non ! Dans ma voiture, tu n'es pas encore montée dedans. _

_- Alors c'est parti ! Edward tu viens avec nous ? _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il ira avec Emmett et Jasper,_ m'assura-t-elle en prenant la direction du garage.

Elle passa devant de très belle voitures, s'arrêta devant une Porche jaune et sauta dedans. Je suivi son exemple et fis de même. Alice appuya sur un bouton de sa clé et la porte du garage commença à s'ouvrir.

_- Belle voiture,_ commentai-je. _Ma soeur à la même en noire._

_- Je sais... Je voulais une belle voiture et j'ai eu le coup de foudre avec celle-ci chez le concessionnaire._

_- Belle carrosserie, mais ces allemandes manque toujours d'un bon moteur, non ?_ la taquinai-je, désireuse de connaître les capacités de ce petit bijou.

_- Tu vas voir, accroche toi bien !_ rétorqua-elle en accélérant brusquement, ce qui aurait cloué un humain à son siège.

La vitesse était étourdissante et les arbres de la forêt défilaient rapidement tandis qu'Alice fonçait sur cette route sinueuse, négociant chacun des virages avec une adresse qui reflétait l'expérience de la conductrice endurcie.

A cette vitesse, il ne nous fallu que peu de temps à arriver chez moi, un gros camion était garé devant la véranda. J'étais à peine sortie de la voiture que Clélia sortait de la maison à grands pas.

- _Salut mes chères soeurs, comment allez-vous ?_ demanda-t-elle.

- _Bien_, répondîmes à l'unisson.

_- Je suis soulagée de votre arrivé, je ne voulais pas tout faire seule. Je propose d'ailleurs de laisser certains meubles ici, sachant que Bella ne veux sûrement pas vendre la maison._

_- Non tu as raison je ne compte pas la vendre, elle peut toujours servir. On attend les garçons ?_

_- Certainement pas ! _s'exclama Alice.

Nous nous attelâmes donc à ce déménagement partiel. Je m'occupai de mes affaires, Clélia des siennes et Alice des meubles pouvant être utile. Mais à peine avions nous commencé que j'entendis le bruit d'une voiture. Et, en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, les voix d'Emmett, Edward et Jasper se firent entendre.

_- Besoin d'aide, faibles créatures ?_ cria Emmett à la cantonade.

_- Aidez Alice bande de brutes !_ lui répondit ma soeur.

J'étais dans ma chambre, triant mes affaires, tant mes vêtements que ma musique. La tâche n'étant pas trop rude, j'eus fini quelques minutes après avoir débuté et descendis pour finir d'aider les autres. Une fois les meubles et nos affaires dans le camion, nous rentrâmes à notre nouvelle maison et nous installâmes nos affaires. Il était 16 heures et la soif commençait à se faire sentir, Edward remarquant ma tension me demanda si je voulais allez chasser avec lui.

_- Comment dire non ? Cela me permet de me nourrir tout en passant du temps avec toi, c'est parfait,_ lui répondis-je en souriant.

Et c'est comme sa que nous sortîmes, Edward et moi en direction de la forêt pour dénicher de quoi se mettre sous la dent.

Il m'emmenait vers le sud, lieu plus proche d'une ville, mais plus fructueux en animaux. Nous courrions côte à côte, nous regardant fixement et évitant instinctivement les arbres. Le certains rayons arrivaient à percer l'épaisse couche de feuille faisant resplendir nos deux corps.

D'un coup, une odeur divine effleura mes narines, aucun animal ne pouvait avoir un tel fumet. Je sus donc que je me mettais en chasse contre un humain et que je voulais son sang. Mon but premier était donc de semer ou d'immobiliser Edward pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de ma traque.

Mon brusque changement de direction ne l'avait apparemment pas troublé outre mesure pensant sûrement que j'avais senti un animal qui me tentait. Il avait si confiance en moi, me voyant toujours meilleure que j'étais, ne faisant pas attention au monstre que j'étais une ignoble pâle créature aux yeux éternellement pourpres.

Il s'exclama soudain et courant à ma suite :

- _Bella non ! Ne fais pas ça_ !

Mais il était trop tard, il n'aurait jamais le temps de me rattraper. Il était la marchant en sifflotant, un enfant aux cheveux blonds tenant un panier rempli de marrons et de noisettes. Mes jambes se fléchirent, il ne m'avait pas vu et sa mort serait rapide, il ne la verra pas arriver. Mais il se retourna et les traits de son visage me firent hésiter, cet enfant ne méritait pas de mourir si tôt dans sa vie, n'ayant à peine qu'une petite dizaine d'années. Mais l'odeur me brûlait toujours la gorge et mes yeux ne pouvaient se séparer des battements de sa tempe, de son coeur et de sa jugulaire. Je devais faire demi-tour au plus vite, mais mes pieds refusaient de bouger. Je n'étais plus qu'une chose assoiffée de sang voulant m'abreuver de celui d'un pauvre enfant innocent.

Heureusement, Edward se jeta sur moi quelques secondes plus tard m'immobilisant au sol.

_- Ne respire plus Bella, ça te soulagera, _me conseilla-t-il durement.

Je fis immédiatement ce qu'il me demandait et fus effectivement soulagée. Il me souleva et me tenant toujours m'emmena loin de cette source tentatrice. J'étais folle de rage, comment avais-je pu craquer... Moi qui avais jusqu'alors toujours su me contenir, moi qui étais si puissante, moi qui avais tant à perdre en me nourrissant de ces humains. Mais un nouveau sentiment commençait à naître en moi, j'avais honte. Je n'étais plus une nouveau née, j'avais de l'expérience, je devrais avoir l'aisance que procure l'habitude et pourtant rien. Avais-je finalement gardé une forme de mon ancienne médiocrité humaine dans ma nouvelle vie ?

Ces en gardant ces sombres pensés que nous reprîmes une chasse plus saine. Edward ne m'adressa plus la parole, préférant apparemment me laisser réfléchir tranquillement. J'avais tué deux biches qui n'étanchèrent que partiellement ma soif. Edward, lui, ne m'avais presque pas quitté d'une semelle et c'est avec son bras sur mon épaule que nous prîmes la direction de la maison.

_-_ _Il ne faut pas que tu t'en veuilles Bella, c'est normal d'avoir des difficultés lors de son changement de régime, _essaya de me consoler Edward.

_- Non Edward ! Je devrais me contrôler ! C'était si simple avant et maintenant c'est la lutte... Je dois faire beaucoup plus d'effort ! Je ne suis plus une nouveau née. _

_- Tu es trop dure avec toi... _répondit-il doucement.

Nous venions d'arriver et Clélia était déjà devant moi me demandant si je pouvais l'aider à nettoyer sa voiture.

_- Tu comprends,_ expliquait-elle, _moi et Alice avons fait une course et il y avait des chemins de terre. Elle veut prendre sa revanche, car j'ai gagné, et nous devons laver notre Porsche le plus vite possible. Elle se fait aider de Jasper, j'ai donc besoin de toi..._

-_ Ok_, acceptais-je.

_- T'es vraiment super comme soeur ! _

_- Je sais, je sais..._

C'est donc avec entrains que Clélia et moi nous amusâmes à essayer de laver plus vite qu'Alice et son mari une Porsche noire et une Jaune pleine de boue. Un tableau particulier qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Emmett et Edward. Une fois cette compétition achevée par la victoire d'Alice et Jasper, Edward et moi allions partir dans notre chambre quand Emmett me demanda :

_- Bella, tu veux faire une partie d'échec avec moi ? _

_- Non merci,_ demain peut-être répondis-je en souriant.

_- Bonne nuit alors !_ lança-t-il avec un clin d'oeil moqueur.

Je me retournai en l'ignorant et nous allâmes, avec Edward, dans notre chambre.

_- Comment te sens-tu ? _me demanda-t-il une fois dans la pièce.

_- Franchement ? Je suis furieuse contre moi... Je n'arrive pas à me remettre de l'évènement de tout à l'heure._

_- Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, Jasper aussi a encore des problèmes avec le sang humain, et il est plus vieux que toi..._

_- Mais Jasper s'est longtemps nourri comme les nomades, mais pas moi... Je devrais être capable de ne pas attaquer !_

_- Mais non Bella, tu es trop exigeante avec toi même._

_- Comment peux tu dires ça alors que si je tue des humains je ne pourrais plus vivre avec vous ? Je ne pourrais plus rester avec toi et je ne veux pas me séparer de toi..._

_- Tu t'inquiète pour ça ? _éclata-t-il de rire.

Je ne répondis pas ne comprenant pas son hilarité. Je ne voyais pas ce qui avait de drôle dans le faite que j'avais peur de le perdre.

_- Mais je ne vivrais jamais sans toi ! Je ne peux plus le faire, plus maintenant... Je t'aime Bella, _dit-il en m'enlaçant.

_- Carlisle a dit..._

_- Même dans la pire des situations, je me séparerais de ma famille pour être avec toi. Je veux maintenant que tu m'écoutes Bella._

Il courut chercher quelque chose dans un meuble et déclara :

_- Depuis que j'ai compris que je t'aimais, j'ai su que je voudrais vivre le restant de tes jours avec toi. Maintenant que tu es immortelle, tu as beaucoup changé mais mes sentiments n'ont pas évolués et je veux qu'on vive éternellement ensemble. Qu'on soit liés l'un à l'autre pour toujours d'une manière officielle et tangible._

Il s'accroupit soudainement, tendit sa main qui contenait un petit coffret rouge ouvert laissant resplendir une bague magnifique.

_- Isabella Swan, je t'aime, tu es la femme de ma vie et je t'aimerais toujours. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ? _


	13. Chapitre 11

**Notes de l'auteur : **Salut à tous et a toutes ! Voici une suite (un peu courte mais nécessaire) qui j'espère devrait vous plaire.

Je suis toujours ouvert aux conseils et vos avis sont toujours les bien venu.

Je tiens aussi à remercier ceux qui me lisent toujours malgré l'augmentation des laps de temps entre 2 chapitres.

Bonne lecture ! (j'espère).

**UPDATE : **(16/02/09) Je voulais juste faire une réponse à la review d'Arya Destiny en lui disant de ne pas s'inquièter ert que j'ai penser longtemps à ce probleme. Je me suis dit que même si ils se rencontraient de nouveau, passées les remarques du style : " Oh tu n'as pas changé ! ", Angela et les autres bien que étonnés (voir jaloux pour Jessica) s'y habituraient. J'éspère que j'ai répondu à ta question et dit toi que l'option que je présente ici n'est pas celle que j'ai décidé d'opter.

**************************************

**Chapitre 11**

J'étais totalement figée ne sachant que dire... Sa demande si soudaine me laissait sans voix. Bien sur, je l'aimais et je voulais vivre avec lui pour l'éternité mais delà à se marier maintenant et l'idée d'être sa femme me plaisait, mais faire la cérémonie, les invités et tout ça... J'en avais peur. Seulement, d'un autre coté, dire non à Edward serait une erreur stupide et après de courtes réflexions, mes hésitations me parurent bêtes et inutiles.

_- Oui Edward, je le veux._

Alors il se releva, m'enfila la bague à mon doigt et m'embrassa.

- _Merci,_ dit-il doucement. Puis il poussa un soupir et recula légèrement. _Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter leur demande._

Je le regardais sans comprendre quand Alice, Clélia et Rosalie déboulèrent dans la chambre.

_- Bella, nous t'en supplions à genou, laisse nous organiser ton mariage,_ me supplièrent-elle.

_- Je vous déteste,_ soupirai-je,_ je ne peux pas dire non et si je ne le fais pas vous allez me faire quelque chose de trop grandiose, surtout toi Alice. Je vous dis donc oui à une plusieurs conditions, la première étant d'être modérée, la deuxième de laisser Esmé vous aidez et pour finir, je garde le droit de véto. Si je vous dis non, c'est non. D'accord ?_

_- Ça semble convenable,_ accepta Rosalie.

_- Mouai, c'est ok, _modéra Alice._ Allons prévenir Esmé_, ajouta-t-elle.

Puis elles sortirent en courant et appelant fortement Esmé.

_- Tu es décidément adorable,_ soupira Edward en mettant ses mains sur mes épaules.

_- Je le serai moins si elles ne respectent pas mes conditions et si tu n'emmènes immédiatement ta future épouse à la chasse,_ rétorquai-je.

_- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, allons-y !_

Et ce fut à ces mots que nous sautâmes par la fenêtre pour combler mes besoins vampiriques.

o0O/\O0o

Cette fois, je n'avais pas eu de problème, ne croisant aucuns humains pour me tenter et bien que la soif était toujours présente, elle restait supportable. Nous étions maintenant Alice, Clélia, Esmé, Rosalie et moi en train de commencer les préparatifs du mariage. Edward lui était assis tranquillement à mes cotés me tenant la main qu'il caressait lentement. Alice et Rosalie m'assaillaient de questions : où faire le mariage ? quel type de mariage je voulais ? quelle religion ? si je souhaitais une date précise etc...

_- On invite les Volturi ?_, demandai-je tranquillement.

_- Difficile de ne pas le faire compte tenu du lien d'amitié les reliant à Carlisle,_ me répondit simplement Esmé.

_- Et sinon qui inviter, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis au sein de notre espèce ?_

_- J'ai fais une liste, mais elle ne manque que ta signature,_ m'annonça Alice en me tendant ladite liste.

La liste faisait plusieurs pages je portai donc juste mon regard sur la première page.

_**- Le clan Tanya**_

_**- Peter et Charlotte (des anciens amis de Jasper)**_

_**- La famille des Volturi (Aro, Caius et Marcus, qui ne viendront pas sans gardes du corps)**_

_**- Le clan des Quileute**_

_**- Billy Black**_

_**- Jessica Stanley**_

_**- Mike Newton**_

_**- Angela Weber et son ami Ben**_

D'autres noms s'étalaient encore sur ces quelques pages et beaucoup ne me plaisaient pas. J'allais devoir faire des corrections mais je voulais en premier clarifier quelques points.

_- Alice, crois-tu vraiment qu'inviter des humains et une bonne idée ?_ lui demandai-je inquiète. _Je ne sais pas si je vais savoir me contrôler._

_- Bah, t'inquiète pas, si tu vides avant un éléphant de son sang tu devrais être capable de tenir, _plaisanta-t-elle.

_- Mmm, tu sais en tout cas qu'il est hors de questions d'inviter les Quileute ?_

_- Oui je l'avais deviné_, répondit tristement ma sœur,_ mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien..._

_- Et bien je te dis non !_

_- Ok...._

Je fus étonnée de son manque de combativité sur le sujet, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas étant bien contente de ne pas avoir à me battre avec elle sur ce point.

_- Bella si nous faisions notre maria_ge _dans notre ancienne maison de Fork ?_ me demanda Edward.

_- Je ne sais pas..._

_- S'il te plait, _me supplia-t-il.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non et ils le savaient tous car cette proposition ne devait pas sortir directement de son esprit.

_- Oui au fond tu as raison, cette idée me plait._

_- A la bonne heure ! _s'exclama Rosalie.

_- Nous organisons le mariage dans 3 mois ? _demanda Alice.

_- Tout-ce temps !_ s'exclama Edward. _Je comptais sur vous pour le faire dans une durée ne dépassant pas le mois prochain._

_- Le mois prochain,_ murmura Clélia.

_- C'est faisable, _ajouta Rosalie

_- Mais il va falloir se dépêcher,_ termina Alice.

Dans un mois ! Cette précipitation en était étourdissante, il n'était même pas question d'Edward il y a quelques semaines. De plus me marier à Fork me rendait mal à l'aise. Ma vie se retournait éternellement et indéniablement vers cette ville. Signe du destin, jeu du sort ou coïncidence je ne savais pas, mais une chose était sure, je serai amenée à me rappeler de cette ville.

o0O/\O0o

Je composais le dernier des numéros que m'avaient donnés Alice, je ne savais pas si j'espérais que quelqu'un décroche hésitant encore dans mon choix.

_- Allo ?_ me demanda une voix infantile mettant fin à mon attente ponctuée d'incessants bips.

_- Oui bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger, puis-je parler à Angela s'il-vous plait ?_

L'enfant ne répondit pas mais je l'entendis très clairement crier : " Maman c'est pour toi ! ", puis de légers bruits de pas se rapprocher et une main prendre le combiné.

_- Angela, j'écoute... _m'annonça la voix de l'Angela que je connaissais au lycée il y a longtemps.

_- Oui salut Angela, c'est Isabella Swan, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi, nous étions au lycée ensemble. _

_- Bella ! Bien sur ! Cela faisait si longtemps, tu avais disparu sans laisser de nouvelles..._

_- Oui j'en suis désolée, j'ai eu quelques problèmes. Je sais que sa va te paraître étrange, mais je voulais simplement t'inviter à mon mariage avec Edward qui aurai lieu le samedi 14 octobre dans l'ancienne maison des Cullen à Fork. Tu te souviens ?_

_- Félicitation ! Je crois me souvenir où est cette maison mais... Le 14 octobre !_ s'interrompit-elle. _C'est dans moins d'un mois ! Je ne peux pas te répondre tout de suite, il faut que je vois avec Ben et..._

_- Ne te presses pas, je sais qu'inviter quelqu'un à un mariage par téléphone reste assez original mais, nous sommes pris un peu de court. Donnes moi la réponse dès que tu sais si vous êtes dispo ok ?_

_- Avec plaisir Bella, je pense que tu peux compter sur nous. Je te rappel quand je suis sure._

_- D'accord, bon je te laisse Angela, ça m'a fait plaisir de te reparler._

_- A bientôt !_

Je raccrochai, une bonne chose de terminée. Depuis que nous ré-étions installées au manoir Cullen de Fork, je n'avais pas cessé de prévenir tous les invités.

_- Alice ! _criai-je._ J'ai fini de prévenir tous mes convives et toi tu en es où ?_

Elle descendit le grand escalier en sautillant.

_- J'ai fini de contacter tous les traiteurs et j'ai placé toutes les personnes à des places soigneusement calculée. Aucun humain n'est assis aux cotés d'un vampire non végétarien, de toi ou Jasper !_

J'eus un pincement au cœur en constatant qu'Alice me considérait elle aussi comme un danger au même titre que Jasper.

_- Parfait Alice !_ répondis-je néanmoins.

Elle allait se préparer à partir quant-elle se retourna subitement.

_- Pourquoi bloques-tu mon pouvoir ?_ me demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse._ Tu me caches quelque chose ?_

_- Arrête ton char, je ne prends pas._

Je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle me posait cette question, je n'avais aucune raison de la priver de ces visions.

_- Tu n'agis pas sur mes visions ?_

_- Je t'assure que non Alice !_

_- Mais quelle peut bien être la caus..._

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase se figeant doucement, dehors des bruits de courses approchaient. Et bien que ces sons ne livraient que peu d'indications, l'odeur elle ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'identité de nos visiteurs : des loups-garous.

Alice et moi sortîmes sur le perron, bientôt rejointes par l'ensemble des autres Cullen pour accueillir ces inquiétantes créatures. Malgré les nombreuses légendes que j'avais entendues à leur sujet, je ne savais pas à quoi réellement m'attendre. Nous ne voyions qu'un nuage de poussière se rapprocher quant-ils apparurent.

Ils étaient cinq, cinq bêtes, grosses, poilues et musclées. Leurs odeurs sauvages et canines les définissaient à la perfection. Ils se tenaient maintenant devant nous, formant un V et nous toisant avec des regards mauvais. J'aperçus que le loup du milieu avait une corde nouée autour du cou qui tenait un vieux short troué.

Soudain, ce dernier, qui semblait diriger les autres, fut secoué d'une convulsion et se transforma en humain. Une fois vêtu de son short, il se retourna vers nous et nous dévisagea. Son regard balayait nos visages sans exprimer la moindre émotion. Mais ses mains se crispèrent quand nos yeux se croisèrent.

_- Bonjour Sam !_ lança Carlisle._ Que nous vaux le plaisir de te voir toi et les autres membres de ta tribu ?_

_- Mes salutations à toi et à tout ta famille Carlisle,_ répondit froidement le chef des loups. _Nous venons vous voir pour nous assurer que le traité est et sera toujours bien respecté par tous tes semblables._

_- L'alimentation et le respect de la race humaine chèrent à notre famille n'ont pas changés._

_- Je voulais aussi m'assurer de quelques petits détails. Nous avons entendu dire que vous alliez organiser une fête où humains et vampires seraient présents, est-ce vrai ?_

_- Absolument, nous célébrons l'union d'Edward et Bella, y voyez-vous un problème ?_

_- Plutôt oui ! _répondit-il outré._ Vous rendez vous compte des risques encourus ? Vous avez une bonne maîtrise de vous, mais qu'en est-il des autres membres de votre espèce qui seront présent ?_

_- Vos inquiétudes sont justifiées mais je tiens à vous rassurer tout de suite, nos invités sont pleinement capable de se contrôler, je m'en porte garant. Les humains qui seront présents ne courront aucun risque._

_- Nous comptons sur ta parole Carlisle,_ annonça gravement Sam.

Puis il se retourna, muta et ils repartirent mais alors que tous se mirent à courir, un loup se retourna et posa son regard sur moi. Il semblait hésiter, pesant le pour et le contre. Mais il fit finalement de nouveau volte face, rejoignit ses acolytes et s'en alla.

_- Une bonne chose de réglée,_ annonça gaiement Alice.

_- Bella, as-tu remarqué le loup-garou qui a hésité avant de partir ? _me questionna Edward.

_- Oui bien sûr,_ répondis-je.

_- Il aimerait te parler seul et il t'attend à l'entrée de la propriété._

_- D'accord, j'y vais à tout de suite,_ déclarai-je avec empressement curieuse.

J'allais partir rejoindre ce loup mais il me retint par le bras. Instinctivement je fis volte face et lançai un feulement agressif et je me vis dans le reflet de ses pupilles avec des yeux révulsés de haine. Prenant compte de mon acte, je m'excusai aussitôt lui disant à quel point j'étais désolée et que n'avais décidément aucun contrôle sur moi.

_- Justement Bella,_ me répondit-il apparemment affecté par ma violente réaction, _j'ai peur que tu t'attaques à lui où que lui ose lever une patte sur toi._

_- Je pense être capable de me contrôler pour cette fois._

Je tentais tant bien que mal de cacher mon inquiétude. Mon état se dégradait et j'en venais à presque attaquer Edward.

_- Comme tu veux Bella, je suis juste inquiet pour toi._

_- Je sais mais je vais revenir intacte. Je t'aime,_ dis-je en l'embrassant.

_- Moi aussi._

Je me séparai de lui et me mis à courir en direction de mon point de rendez-vous. Je n'eus pas le temps à ma récente crise de violence que j'aperçus la créature d'apparence humaine qui effectivement m'attendait. J'arrivai à sa hauteur et le saluai, il se retourna lentement et mes yeux se figèrent sur son visage.

_- Jacob ?_


	14. Chapitre 12

**Notes de l'auteur :** Salut à tous ! Voici la suite de mon hisoire (impression de déjà vu vu cette phrase non ? ^^) J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire autent qu'elle m'a plus. C'est un chapitre clé de ma FF mais je n'en dis pas plus, à vous de lire maintenant...

**PS : **J'en profite pour redemander : si vous souhaiteriez que je réponde plus à vos reviews.

*********************************************

**Chapitre 12**

_- Oui Bella c'est bien moi, ça fait un bout de temps depuis ta fuite non ?_ répondit-il.

Il souriait, comme dans tout mes souvenirs de jeunesse. Ses larges épaules et sa grandes tailles étaient les plus flagrantes preuves des changements qu'il avait subit au cours des dix dernières années.

_- C'est vrai, mais je t'ai revu à l'enterrement de mon père._

_- Je ne t'y ai pas vu._

_- J'étais en quelque sorte déguisée..._

La mine perplexe qu'il conservait depuis ma référence à la mise en terre de Charlie s'effaça. Son sourire réapparut et il me demanda :

_- Et sinon, tu deviens quoi ?_

Je ne répondis pas, mais il ajouta devant mon air ahuri :

_- Je veux dire mise à part ta transformation..._

_- Bah je vis en France avec les Cullen et Clélia ma soeur, nous sommes juste revenu pour les noces._

_- Je suis content que tu te marries et même si c'est un vampire, tu en es un toi aussi maintenant donc tout est bien qui fini bien._

_- Si je survis à la cérémonie, je t'autorise à me le dire juste après, si tu acceptes d'être présent bien sûr ! _déclarai-je en souriant.

_- Merci de m'inviter Bella ! Mais es-tu sure que je ne dérangerai personne, les vampires et les loups ne sont pas fait pour s'entendre..._

_- Je t'invite Jack donc ne t'inquiète pas. Tu connais la date et l'heure ?_

Il acquiesça, puis adoptant soudainement un air plus sombre il me demanda :

_- Tu es au courant que ta famille et toi avez enfreins le traiter ? Sam et le conseil des anciens vont se réunirent pour décider de vous pardonner ou pas ?_

_- Comment oses-tu ! Je ne vois même pas quelles règles nous avons enfreintes !_

_- Bella, il y avait un traiter entre nous et les Cullen qui leur interdisaient de faire du mal à un humain, transformation comprise._

Il faisait fausse route et j'étais hors de moi :

_- Ce n'est pas un Cullen qui m'a transformer mais Victoria, une vampire qui me voulais du mal sale chien galeux !_

_- Oh... Excuse moi, je me suis tromper. Je vais prévenir Sam, salut._

Et il s'en alla, aussi brusquement qu'ils étaient tous arrivés, je me retournai et rentrai au manoir. Je me demandais pourquoi il n'avait pas réagit à mon insulte et s'était défiler rapidement.

Mais ces pensées s'effacèrent quand je sentis ma soif réapparaitre me brûlant doucement la gorge. Si Emmett voulait une partie de chasse épique contre moi, au Goat Rock avec pour gibier de bons grizzlis bien enragés, il allait être servi. Il m'avait en effet demander cette chasse quelques heures auparavant ce que j'avais accepté avec plaisir.

Je rejoignis donc Emmett et nous partîmes avec Edward et Rosalie qui eux aussi manquaient de sang.

o0O/\O0o

Nous étions, Edward et moi, sur le chemin du retour dans la voiture que m'avait gentiment prêté Clélia. J'avais posé la tête sur l'épaule de mon futur mari qui conduisait avec une main sur le volant et l'autre tenant la mienne. La chasse avait été bonne et distrayante malgré ma défaite par rapport à Emmett qui avait tuer un grizzli en deux fois moins de temps que moi.

Depuis mon entrevu avec Jacob, je me posais des questions qui me tracassaient de plus en plus. Edward qui avait remarqué ma tension essayait de savoir ce qui me préoccupait. Décidant de ne pas lui cacher quoi que ce soit, je lui révélai la cause de ma tension :

_- Je suis inquiète à cause du traité que vous avez passé avec les loups._

_- Ah ! Et pourquoi ça mon amour ? Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, au contraire, cet accord assure notre sécurité._

_- Oui mais j'ai tuer des humains, et s'ils l'apprennent, ils rompront le traiter et nous attaquerons._

Il fronça les sourcils n'ayant apparemment pas vu les choses sous cette angle. Mais il retrouva vite contenance et déclara :

_- Effectivement Bella, s'ils venaient à en entendre parler, la meute pourrait passer à l'attaque. Cependant, il y a aucune chance qu'ils soient mis au courant, de plus nous sommes bien plus puissants qu'eux. Nous les décimerions tous sans qu'ils n'aient l'opportunité de blesser l'un d'entre nous._

Il paraissait sur de lui et sa confiance me rassura.

_- Oui tu as sans doute raison. Mais l'idée de devoir me battre contre un ami d'enfance ne me plait que très peu_.

_- Alice verrait notre avenir disparaître et nous nous sauverions avant pour éviter ça. N'en parlons plus._

Le reste de la route se passa silencieusement, nous doublions beaucoup de voitures suivirent de près par Emmett et Rosalie.

La nuit était en train de tomber et il ne faisait plus jour depuis déjà une heure quand nous rentrâmes chez nous. Carlisle et Esmé, qui jouaient au échec nous saluèrent et nous demandèrent si nous avions fait bonne chasse. Edward leur répondit que oui et nous montâmes dans notre chambre après les avoir regarder finir leur partie.

Il faisait bien sombre maintenant, les épais nuages de Forks avaient décidé, comme souvent, de cacher la lune. Ce n'était certes pas gênant pour nous qui voyons parfaitement dans le noir le plus total, mais c'était bien moins beau. Contrairement à Edward j'aimais la nuit et la sensation de liberté qu'elle procure. Nous n'avons plus à nous cacher, plus de soleil et peu de lumière.

_- A quoi penses-tu ?_ m'interrogea Edward, curieux de me voir ainsi devant la fenêtre ne s'approchant pas et restant assis sur le lit.

-_ A la nuit et a toi_, répondis-je. _J'ai une question à te poser aussi,_ ajoutai-je.

_- Vas-y mon amour, _m'incita-t-il d'une voix douce.

_- Tu pourra m'aider à convaincre Alice de ne pas m'accompagner et de ne pas surveiller mon futur demain durant les courses que je vais faire avec Clélia ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache quel cadeau je vais lui offrir à elle et à toi._

_- Bien sûr !_ répondit-il apparemment étonné ne s'attendant surement pas à cette question.

Je me dirigeai vers lui et l'enlaçai :

_- Merci._

La nuit passa vite, comme toutes celle en compagnie de mon mari. Contre toutes attentes, nous arrivèrent sans peines à convaincre Alice ce qui m'étonna fortement. La seule condition qu'elle m'imposa fut de lui promettre de l'accompagner faire du shopping dans le courant de la semaine.

Ce fut donc de bonne heure que nous partîmes Clélia et moi à Seattle dans ma magnifique Ferrari, qu'Edward avait fait livré depuis notre résidence en France. Nous arrivâmes une heure dix plus tard dans le centre ville, soit deux heures vingt de moins que les prédictions initiales du GPS.

_- Bon on commence par les cadeaux vestimentaires, puis nous allons chez le bijoutier et j'irais ensuite t'acheter un cadeau..._

_- Pourquoi offres-tu des cadeaux quelques jours avant ton mariage ?_ me demanda soudainement Clélia.

_- Parce que je vous aime, quelle question !_ rétorquai-je faussement exaspérée. _Et allons-y pendant qu'il n'y a personne._

_- Bella, nous sommes mardi, il est neuf heure trente et les humains normaux sont en train de bosser._

_- Alors dépêchons nous dans le cas où une foule de vampires a elle aussi eut l'idée de faire les boutiques dans les mêmes magasins que nous dans la même ville à la même heure, _dis-je avec une voix espiègle.

_- Tu es impossible,_ soupira-t-elle.

Les magasins étaient nombreux et variés, nous trouvions beaucoup de choses, pour Esmé, Rosalie et Alice mais je ne savais pas quoi offrir à Jasper, Clélia, Alice, Emmett et Edward.

-_ Que dis-tu d'une montre pour Jasper ? _me proposa Clélia à qui j'avais fait part de mes interrogations.

_- Oui excellente idée ! Tu penses que Emmett aimerait avoir une nouvelle batte de baseball en titane ? Il a cassé la sienne la dernière fois._

_- Sans doutes, oui je pense que ça va lui plaire. Tu vois que tu as finalement des idées Bella !_

_- Ok ce que je te propose c'est que tu finisses de t'occuper de tout ce qu'on a commencé et je m'occupe du reste, ça te va ?_

_- Parfait, à toute à l'heure alors !_

_- A toute !_

Je me retournai, sortis du magasin de vêtements, pris la direction de la zone industrielle où se trouvaient les magasins de sports. La beauté et la propreté des bâtiments diminuaient au fur et à mesure de mes pas me rappelant une situation embarrassante à Port Angeles où j'avais sans doute, grâce à Edward, échappé de justesse à un viol. Evidemment la donne n'était plus la même, j'étais une vampire et ne risquais donc plus rien. Les Loups pourrait toujours me tomber dessus mais je ne les pensais pas assez courageux. Une vampire attaquée par des loups-garou à Seattle, cela ferait un bon film. Cette pensée me fit sourire, moi qui ne regardais plus les nouveautés du grand écran me mettais à imaginer des navets.

J'étais maintenant bel et bien dans les quartiers défavorisés de Seattle et les différents types d'échoppes en témoignaient. Les sex shops, coutelleries, armureries et autres commerces peu humainement recommandable. J'étais sure qu'Emmett s'amuserait beaucoup avec un fusil de chasse 25mm mais je n'avais pas envie de faire du mal aux carreaux d'Esmé et encore moins de racheter des vêtements à Edward et Jasper sous prétexte que leurs derniers étaient pleins de petits trous.

Me servant d'une pub, je m'engageai dans une petite rue entre deux immeubles, prenant la direction indiqué par l'écriteau pour rejoindre le magasin de sport. Soudain, quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent devant moi, me faisant immédiatement prendre une position de défense. Inspirant pour capter un maximum d'informations, je me rendis compte que quatre autres vampires se tenaient aussi derrière moi.

_- Bella, quel plaisir de te revoir ! _lança une voix désagréablement familière.

_- Tu n'as pas tellement changé_, ajouta un autre vampire lui aussi reconnaissable à son timbre.

_- Vous exagérez toujours maître Caïus, Bella à subit de grosses transformations !_ s'exclama une autre voix dans mon dos appartenant à Démétri. _Qu'en pensez-vous maître Marcus ?_

_- Je n'ai pas fait attention,_ répondit ce dernier avec lassitude.

_- Laissons parler Bella,_ déclara Aro, _elle doit avoir quelques questions n'est-ce pas très chère ?_

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite préférant d'abords coller mon dos à un mur pour ne pas être attaquée par surprise. Ils formèrent donc un demi-cercle autour de moi conservant certaine distance pour pas que je me sente trop agressée. Aro était au centre, ayant Caïus à sa droite, puis Renata et Jane. A la gauche de mon dernier interlocuteur se trouvaient dans l'ordre Marcus, Eleazar et Démétri et derrière eux se tenait un autre vampire que je ne connaissait pas mais qui m'adressa un sourire suivit d'un clin d'?il.

-_ Bonjour à tous, _dis-je gravement, _vous êtes tous un peu en avance pour mon mariage non ?_

_- Oui c'est vrai, _remarqua Aro visiblement désolé. _Tu as donc sans doute deviné que nous t'abordons de la sorte pour une raison qui diffère de ton mariage. Mais laisse moi d'abord te présenter un nouveau membre de notre famille, Vladimir. Il est sans doutes le plus vieux d'entre nous et vient seulement d'accepter de rentrer dans notre famille. Bien qu'il soit originaire de Russie, il vivait en Angleterre dans la belle ville qu'est Londres avant de nous rejoindre._

_- Enchantée de rencontrer une dame de vôtre beauté_, me salua l'intéressé en s'inclinant.

_- Merci, mais l'heure n'est pas aux compliments me semble-t-il, n'est-ce pas Aro ?_

_- Nous ne faisons que discuter pour l'instant Bella, ne te contrarie pas._

_- Justement, nous ne faisons que discuter mais il est temps de parler sérieusement ! _s'exclama Caïus.

_- Paix cher frère, chaque chose en son temps... Comment va Edward ? _demanda Aro.

-_ Bien merci de vous en préoccuper_, répondis-je sèche. _Je suis de l'avis de Caïus, parlons nous franchement._

_- Bon si tu insistes nous allons te parler sans détour._

Il laissa planer sa phrase et tout ce qu'elle impliquait quelques secondes dans l'air. Puis continua :

_- Nous te suivons depuis que tu as quitté Forks avec ta soeur. Je voulais simplement te saluer quand Eleazar, qui a récemment décidé de nous revenir, m'informa de ton pouvoir. Dès que j'eus pris connaissance de la nature de ton pourvoir, il me paru claire que je ne pouvais laisser un vampire tel que toi libre. Nous voulons donc que tu rejoignes notre grande famille Bella._

Je ne croyais pas ce que j'entendais... Ils voulaient que je me sépare de ce que j'aimais.

_- Pas question Aro !_ criai-je. _Je vais me marier, j'ai déjà une famille, je refuse._

Il ne sembla pas surpris de ma réponse et répondit doucement :

_- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix Bella... Je sais que tu es sans doute la vampire la plus puissante de ce monde quand tu as du sang humain dans tes veines. Le fait est que tu n'en n'as plus, et que Vladimir à le pouvoir d'influer sur les volontés temporels des gens. Il peut concrètement modifier le cour de l'histoire pour que toutes tes envies de nous nuire disparaissent pour l'éternité, du moins tant qu'il vit. Malheureusement son pourvoir se limite à ça et nous ne pouvons te forcer réellement de nous accompagner._

_- Je peux bloquer les dons des autres Aro et cela avec ou sans sang humain dans les veines..._ soufflai-je ayant déjà comprit que mon pouvoir ne me protégerais pas.

_- Tu ne peux bloquer que les dons dirigés contre toi, or celui-ci s'attaque à l'histoire ! _jubila-t-il._ Si tu avais gardé un régime normal, tu aurais surement put empêcher cela mais une fois que le don de Vladimir agira, sang humain ou pas, tu ne pourras rien faire._

Je ne le croyais pas, comment un seul vampire aurait-il la capacité d'outrepasser mon bouclier, c'était impossible. Mais je me rendis compte que j'en aurais sans doute été capable si j'avais disposé de toutes mes capacités. Non ! Je devais tenter quelque chose ! Pour Edward ! Pour Moi !

_- C'est ce que nous allons voir Aro !_ annonçai-je avec rage.

Je fléchis les jambes, me concentrai et m'élançai vers lui. Derechef il me lança un sourire et l'envie de les attaquer se volatilisa.

Je ne pouvais plus, c'était comme si j'avais oublié comment ordonner à mon corps de lancé l'assaut. Mes bras tombèrent le long de mes flanc en signe d'impuissance.

_- Ecoute moi Bella,_ demanda Caïus._ Tu vas allez voir ta soeur et lui dire que tu la quittes, elle et tous les autres membres de ta famille. Tu diras que te ne peux plus vivre sans sang humain, que tu ne veux pas séparer Edward de sa famille et que tu veux vivre seule, sans personne, est-ce claire ?_

Non je ne pouvais pas leur infliger ça, pas à eux. Je ne savais que trop bien la douleur que l'on rentait une fois abandonnée d'un proche. Mais que pouvais-je vraiment faire ?

_- Sinon ?_ m'inquiétai-je quasiment vaincue.

_- Tu ne veux pas voir tout ce que tu aimes mourir dans d'atroce souffrance par ta faute Bella,_ énonça calmement Jane.

Je soupirai tristement, j'étais piégé et je devais suivre leurs conditions. Je ne voulais pas que ma famille disparaissent à cause de moi. Dès que j'eus compris ce qui me restais à faire, mon coeur se referma contenant toutes mes émotions. Souffrir pour préserver ceux que j'aime me semblais être une chose nécessaire si c'était la seule solution.

Quelle ironie, le pouvoir qui faisait de moi une vampire dangereuse et puissante allait se révélé être ma plus grande faiblesse. Mais comme Aro l'avait dit plutôt, je n'avais pas le choix.

_- Je le ferais selon vos désirs,_ déclarai-je d'une voix dénudée d'émotions.

Aro et Caïus semblaient fous de joie, Jane laissa même apparaître un sourire et Renata desserra les poings.

_- Très bien Bella,_ me sourit Aro. _Tu vas d'abords allez assouvir ta soif puis tu iras voir ta soeur et tu lui diras tout ce que tu as à lui dire._

- _Nous t'attendons demain à Volterra,_ ajouta Marcus l'air passablement ennuyé.

- _Soit là_, me conseilla Caïus avec un regard mauvais. _Ou ta famille en payera les conséquences._

Vladimir me lança un regard de pitié. Il semblait désolé de ce qui m'arrivait mais ne paraissait pas regretter ses actes. Je me rendis compte, malgré mon état de choc, que derrière sa façade gentille et sympathique se cachait quelqu'un de totalement différent.

_- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Bella,_ lança Aro. _Allons-y nous autre, nous rentrons._

Et ils s'en allèrent laissant seul un vampire brisé, sans espoirs, souffrant de douleurs monstrueuses et d'une tristesse dépassant l'entendement.


	15. Chapitre 13

**Notes de l'auteur : **Merci de vos reviews à tous ! Voici la suite qui a certes mis du temps à venir et est en plus pas très longue. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

J'aime aussi savoir quel personnage vous plait le moins dans la famille Cullen. Cela ne risque pas vraiment d'influer sur mon histoire mais je ne voudrais pas commettre une erreur bête.

Bref je vous laisse lire

**************************************

**Chapitre 13**

Je devais me ressaisir, j'allais devoir agir de façon méthodique pour ne rien laisser paraître. Mes sentiments et mes émotions risquaient de me trahir. Je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je sois forte, pour leur survie à tous.

Pour convaincre Clélia, je savais exactement comment m'y prendre, mais pour le reste de ma famille le problème restait entier.

Les ordres d'Aro étaient clair : il voulait que je chasse en premier, ce fut donc à quoi je partis m'atteler. J'étais dans une grande ville et trouver une proie à mon goût n'était pas difficile, je la trouva en seulement quelque minutes. Le malchanceux, car c'était un homme, avait une vingtaine d'années, était grand, musclé, brun, et d'un parfum magnifique.

Je l'abordais d'une voix séduisante et sensuelle qui rendait chaque humains irrévocablement envouté par ma beauté, commune à notre espèce :

_- Bonjours monsieur, j'ai eu un problème avec ma voiture qui est bloquée dans une allée et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à manoeuvrer. Est-ce le cas ou dois-je demander à quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_- Je...j... Oui... enfin... non... mais... Je vous suis,_ balbutia l'homme.

Il était impressionné, avait la bouche grande ouvert et semblait presque inquiet. Mais surmontant surement ses inquiétudes, il me suivit, ce fut sa dernière erreur. Je pris la direction de la petite ruelle où m'avaient abordé les Volturi, lui demandant comment il s'appelait, ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, si il était marié... Sur le moment je pensais faire cela pour le retenir, pour qu'il garde confiance, mais avec le recul, je sus que je cherchais en réalité des détails qui pourraient le sauver en me convainquant de ne pas le tuer. Mais Josh vivait seul, était étudiant, sans femme ni enfant et ayant des parents qui ne le voyaient plus souvent.

Nous arrivâmes dans le petit passage, légèrement dissimulé sur la gauche et peu éclairé par les rayons du soleil. Ne voyant pas de voiture, il se retourna et demanda inquiet :

_- Et bien où est-elle ? Il n'y a pas de v..._

Je me jetai sur lui, ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase. Mes mains lui brisèrent la nuque avec précision, l'immobilisant et évitant ses cris tant gênant que dangereux. Je plongeai ensuite mes dents dans son cou, mordant sa jugulaire de toutes mes forces. Le liquide chaud s'engouffra dans ma bouche, se répandant dans ma gorge, étanchant ma soif, réchauffant mon corps et faisant réapparaitre l'ensemble de mes pouvoirs. Je buvais avidement le sang de cet homme, soulageant mon manque et ma frustration nutritionnel, trop longtemps accumulés depuis ma présence chez les Cullen. Je ne pensais plus qu'à boire encore et encore les moindres gouttes de ce corps. Les soubresauts de l'homme s'arrêtèrent en même temps que son coeur et le sang n'afflua plus dans ma bouche. J'aspirai les derniers millilitres restant et me reculai, contemplant tristement le cadavre du pauvre innocent que je venais d'assassiner. Je me dégoutais, aucun homme ne méritait ce que je venais d'infliger à celui-ci. Je l'avais séduit encouragé et froidement exécuté, ficelant de toutes pièces sa mort. Mais je devais être forte, passer ce cap, ce ne serait pas le dernier et je devais m'y habituer... J'essayai de me calmer, tentant de banaliser mes actes et enflammai les restes du pauvre malheureux qui était tombé sur un vampire qui devait subvenir à ses besoins.

Mes pouvoirs affluaient de nouveaux en moi, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à vouloir nuire aux Volturi. Aro avait raison, tant que Vladimir vivrait, je serais éternellement lié à eux. Je disposais de l'ensemble de mes pouvoirs sans pour autant avoir la capacité de m'en servir contre mes réels ennemis. Une célèbre phrase me revint à l'esprit :

**"Je n'ai rien à offrir que du sang, du labeur, des larmes et de la sueur. "**

C'était exactement ma situation, Aro me pouvait me donner que du sang humain, des combats et de la tristesse. Mais il ne fallait pas y penser maintenant, j'avais une famille à trahir et un amour à briser, je ne voulais pas le faire, mais je le devait... pour eux.

Je pris donc la direction du magasin où j'avais laissé Clélia. Je devais l'approcher, lui parler et la convaincre qu'elle et tout les Cullen étaient un fardeau pour moi et que je ne voulais plus vivre avec eux. Si elle refusait de me croire, je n'aurais plus qu'à utiliser la force mais je refusais de penser à cette éventualité. J'arrivais devant la vitrine et aperçu ma soeur qui n'avait pas fini de payer. Elle tourna subitement la tête vers moi et commença à esquisser un geste de la main mais se ravisa en détaillant mon regard. Elle jeta les affaires qu'elle comptait acheter et sortie à toute vitesse en me demanda d'un voix inquiète :

_- Que c'est-il passé ? Tu as craqué !_

Mince ! J'avais totalement oublié la couleur pourpre de mes prunelles. Son ton accusateur avait faillit me faire baisser les yeux, ce que je devais m'interdire étant obligée dissimuler tout signe de remords.

_- Oui,_ répondis-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

_- Tu tues un humain et tout ce que tu trouves à faire me répondre avec un "oui" comme si ce n'était pas grave !_ s'exclama-t-elle furieuse._ Tu te rends compte ! Tu sais ce que va dire Carlisle ! Tu imag..._

_- Je t'arrête tout de suite Clélia. Je m'en fous ! Maintenant tais-toi et suis-moi. _

J'avais dis cela avec une telle méchanceté qu'elle en resta bouche bée. Je fis volte face et commençai à m'éloigner. Clélia hésita, sembla réfléchir et emboita le pas. Je pris la direction de la voiture, avec la ferme volonté de sortir de la ville pour parler tranquillement avec ma soeur dans un bois non loin d'ici.

Elle ne posa pas de question, ni durant le trajet à pied, ni pendant la route qui nous enfonçait dans une forêt jusqu'alors inconnu pour nous deux. Je me garai sur le bas-coté, sortis de la voiture et me mis à courir en direction du centre de ce bois. Clélia me suivait toujours silencieusement et s'arrêta comme moi au bout de quelques minutes.

_- Alors ?_ demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Son changement de ton vis-à-vis de ses derniers mots montrait qu'elle s'était posée beaucoup de questions durant le trajet.

_- Je sais que cela ne va pas être facile à entendre Clélia, mais il faut que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompe car c'est à toi de répéter mes mots à ceux que je considérais comme ma famille._

Je pris une grande inspiration inutile et commençai :

_- J'ai effectivement tué un humain cet après-midi... Cependant ce n'était pas un accident comme tu as paru le croire tout à l'heure. J'ai en effet éliminé ce jeune homme par simple caprice, par pur envie de sang. Et grâce à ça, je me suis rappelé à quel point j'étais heureuse avant de vous connaître, toi puis les Cullen. Je buvais du sang humain, j'avais des pouvoirs qui me rendait puissante et personne de fragile me traînant dans les pattes. J'étais libre !_

_Puis tu es arrivée... Oh oui au début je t'ai trouvé adorable et gentille, mais je n'imaginais pas quel fardeau tu allais être. Tu es vite devenu insupportable, un boulet que je supportais nuits et jours sans relâche. Mais au moins je buvais du vrai sang qui me permettait de tenir le coup. Ensuite, ce fut le tour des Cullen, d'Edward l'homme qui m'avait tant fait souffrir et de Carlisle le vampire végétarien._

_Au début, comme avec toi j'ai cru que je pourrais de nouveau aimer Edward et que je pourrais me passer de sang humain pour lui. Mais encore une fois, je faisais fausse route comme en témoigne ce meurtre d'aujourd'hui qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Je veux vivre seule, telle une nomade, me nourrissant d'humain et affrontant d'autre créature comme nous. Je ne souhaite plus rester avec vous. _

Ma dernière phrase plana comme une vautour au dessus de la vallée de la mort. J'étais horrifiée par ce que je venais de dire. Clélia, de son coté, était anéantie et secouait frénétiquement la tête en signe de négation.

_- Ce... ce n'est pas p... Je ne te crois pas Bella... Toutes ces années à mentir ? Non ! C'est impossible !_

_- Crois-tu que tu me laissais le choix ? _rétorquai-je d'un air hautain. _Tu étais seule et abandonnée, je t'appréciais suffisamment pour ne pas te laisser sans famille. Mais maintenant mes Cullen sont là et vous formerez une famille agréable._

_- Et Edward ?_ demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

_- Quoi Edward ! Il n'y a pas d'Edward, il vivra sans moi et refera sa vie, c'est tout. Tu lui montrera cette scène en pensant et s'il m'aime réellement il comprendra !_

Elle était maintenant à genou et ne bougeait plus, gardant la tête baissé sous le poids de la douleur. J'étais terrible, un monstre mais je n'avais pas le choix, je voulais qu'ils vivent.

_- Je ne te laisserais pas partir !_ s'exclama-t-elle en se remettant sur ces pieds.

Non non ! Ne m'oblige pas à te combattre ! Je ne voulais pas en arrivé là !

_- Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? S'il faut t'immobiliser pour te prouver ma détermination alors je le ferais._

_- Tu n'oseras pas m'attaquer ! Je le sais ! La Bella que je connais ne ferais jamais une chose pareille !_

_- La Bella que tu connais n'a été qu'un mensonge, qu'un personnage, rien de plus !_

_- Non !_

Elle niait toujours et ne me laissait pas le choix, je devais la convaincre. Ce que j'allais faire était immonde mais m'entrainerai aucune séquelle grâce à notre régénération. Je me jetai sur elle et lui arracha une jambe. Elle hurla de douleur. Ce cri me perfora le coeur tandis que ma soeur se tordait de douleur devant mes yeux. " La seule solution ", me répétai-je sans cesse.

Clélia posa ses yeux sur moi je vis qu'elle me regardait comme si j'étais une inconnue. C'était ce que je voulais voir. Je me pencha sur elle, m'empara de son portable et composa le numéro d'Alice.

_- Allo Clélia ?_ demanda la voix joyeuse de ma soeur. _Besoin de moi pour votre shopping ?_

Je lâchais le téléphone devant Clélia qui criait sous sa souffrance et m'éloigna en courant. Ils seraient tous sur les lieu dans quelques heures et il ne fallait pas traîner.

Je courrai jusqu'à la voiture et sautai dedans. Je fis demi-tour et me rendis au plus vite à l'aéroport de Seattle en essayant de ne penser à rien, je ne devais pas craquer maintenant. A la vitesse à laquelle je roulais, il ne me fallu pas plus d'une dizaines de minutes pour arriver. Garant n'importe comment ma voiture, je me lança au premier guichet et demanda d'une voix grave et tendue :

_- Quant-est le prochain vol pour Florence en Italie ?_

_- Heu, je suis désolé mais il part dans cinq minutes, vous n'aurez sans doutes pas le temps d'enregistrer vos bagages à temps de plus l'avion est complet._

_- Même en première classe ?_

_- En première... _murmura la femme perplexe. _Heu oui il reste des places. Vous en voulez une ?_

_- Oui et vite !_

La femme surprise par mon ton soudain agressif s'affaira sur son clavier à une vitesse humainement affolante. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle me tendit un billet et je lui payai la note, d'un montant apocalyptique pour une place dans un objet volant.

_- Bonne chance ! _me lança la guichetière.

Je ne daignai pas lui répondre n'ayant plus de temps pour les civilités, et courrai vers les toilettes. Une fois hors de vue, je me rendis invisible, je me lançai à travers l'aéroport en courant le plus vite possible et en usant de tous les pouvoirs utiles dans cette situation. J'arrivais au terminal, plus que quelques mètres, j'y étais. Je me ruai une fois de plus dans les toilettes et réapparu au regards de tous.

_- Dernière appel pour Mlle Swan qui est attendue au terminal six, porte deux, pour le vol en départ pour Florence,_ lança le haut parleur de ce maudit bâtiment.

Sortant des toilettes en trombe, je m'élançai vers le guichet d'embarquement.

_- Ah vous voilà enfin ! _s'exclama un homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

Ne répondant pas je lui tendis mon ticket. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil dessus et me laissa entrer dans l'avion.


	16. Livre III : Prologue

**Notes de l'auteur :** Ben me voila de retour avec une nouvelle page de ma fiction. C'est partit pour le 3eme Livre.

Bonne lecture !! (c'est court mais c'est un prologue hein)

***************************************

**Livre III : Rétraction**

**Prologue**

_Une boule me nouait l'estomac. Elle était submergée et trop loin pour que quiconque l'aide. Elle ne s'en sortirais pas ! Il fallait que je me fraie un entre les divers autres combattants au plus vite ! Plus vite ! Si seulement ces maudits vampires boucliers n'étaient pas là ! Je ne progressai pas assez rapidement. Soudain une main qu'elle ne pouvait pas éviter attrapa sa tête et l'arracha, tout son corps s'était pétrifié. Lentement, elle bascula et tomba au sol comme une planche, j'entendis son mari pousser un hurlement._


	17. Chapitre 14

**Notes de l'auteur : **Voici la suite !! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !!

aude77: Non Clélia n'est pas affectée par aucun pourvoirs vampiriques quel qu'ils soient... Regarde au chapitre 4 ;)

Tomy-chan22: Merci pour ta review désolé pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux.

Hannah : Merci et tu verras bien pour la suite...

Je ne sais pas combiens de livre il y aura ...

Bonne lecture !!

***********************************************

**Chapitre 14**

J'étais allongée sur la paillasse de ma chambre fixant le plafond richement décoré avec des motifs et des dorures splendides. Ce chef d'oeuvre était si parfait que même mes propres yeux ne voyaient aucune imperfection. Malgré la beauté de ce travail, il ne m'impressionnait toujours pas. J'avais une définition de la splendeur qui m'était propre et qui s'appelait Edward. Il me manquait tellement, le sentiment de manque ne disparaissait jamais, même pendant les missions de plus en plus dure que me confiait Aro.

Mais la qualité de la décoration de ma chambre reflète surtout la haute estime à laquelle me tiennent les trois frères. Même Caïus ne tarissait plus d'éloges à mon égare, quoi de plus normal ? Je les battais tous, je remplissais des missions soit disant impossibles et je me tenais à carreau. Quand je repense à mon arrivé ici il y a déjà vingt ans, j'ai envie de sourire.

Aro m'avait accueillit à bras grands ouverts comme la fille prodige qui rentre cher elle, me demandant si j'avais fait bon voyage, si j'allais bien et surtout si j'étais prête. Il m'avait donné une petite chambre inconfortable et me conseillait de ne pas y passer trop de temps. L'entrainement avait commencé le jour qui suivait mon arrivée. Ils s'étaient très vite rendu compte, au dépend de Jane, que je maitrisais déjà mes pouvoirs sur le bout des doigts. En revanche, bien que déjà fortement aguerrie au combat rapproché, Démétri m'avait tout simplement immobilisée en quelques secondes. Ce n'était heureusement pour moi plus le cas actuellement, et Vladimir avait cessé de se moquer de moi. Si il n'était pas la cause directe de ma séquestration au sein des Volturi, je crois que je pourrais bien l'apprécier réellement. Cette espèce de grosse brute, finement éduquée me rappelais Emmett, il adorait se battre, préférait mourir plutôt que de fuir ou de se cacher et était malheureusement fidèle corps et âme à mes bourreaux. Il était trop fier de faire parti du groupe des trois assassins des Volturi pour prendre le risque d'être dégradé et évitait donc soigneusement de parler avec moi de la manière exacte qu'il employait pour utiliser son pouvoir. Je l'avais déjà touché et j'avais son don en moi mais je ne savais pas m'en servir. Démétri toqua à ma porte :

_- Bella ? Aro, Caïus et Marcus ont une mission pour nous, et nous demandent._

Je poussa un soupir, encore quelqu'un à assassiner...

_- J'arrive !_

_- Tout de suite ! _répliqua Démétri, _ne crois pas que je vais attendre que tu te changes._

Il avait beau essayer d'être sympa, des fois mon partenaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de me commander et de devenir pesant.

Je sortis rapidement de ma chambre, Démétri avait tout de même raison, je ne devais pas faire attendre les vieux.

Le fusillant d'un regard noir, je lui lançai :

_- La prochaine fois que tu me parles sur ce ton je t'égorge à l'entrainement, n'oublie pas que je suis ton supérieur._

Nous nous mîmes à marcher en direction du bureau dans lequel nous recevions habituellement nos missions.

_- Pfff tes menaces ne m'atteignent pas,_ fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- Tu as raison, je ne t'agresserai pas... Je demanderais juste à Aro de te dégrader._

Il se stoppa net :

-_ Tu oserais me faire ça ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

_- Je me gênerais pas !_

Démétri baissa la tête visiblement vaincu et se remit à avancer, lui aussi tenait à son rang.

Nous arrivâmes en silence devant l'entrée du lieu de notre rendez-vous, Vladimir nous attendait.

_-Vous m'avez bien fait languir_, déclara ce dernier,_ à tel point que j'ai cru à un moment devoir céder à mon impatience et venir moi même vous sortir de votre poltronnerie._

_- Bella a mit du temps à sortir de sa chambre, _répondit calmement Démétri.

_- Cela ne me m'étonne gère, bien j'avais plutôt à l'esprit un acte pusillanime de ta part._

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait, à répliquer, je déclarai :

- _Paix Démétri, l'heure n'est pas au conflits internes, on nous attend. _

_- Bien dit Bella,_ lança la voix froide d'Aro au travers de la porte,_ entrez nous en avons assez de patienter._

Nous pénétrâmes donc tous les trois dans la pièce où étaient assis notre précédent interlocuteur ainsi que ses deux frères.

- _Voici en quoi va consister votre mission, _déclara Caïus, _vous allez vous rendre à Moscou où un groupe de cinq vampires se manifestent un peu trop._

_- Transformations trop nombreuses ? _demandai-je.

- _Non, ils deviennent de plus en plus puissants et nous inquiètes, _me répondit tranquillement Aro._ Ils sont plus vieux que nous et savent trop de choses à notre goût. Ils pourraient devenir un sérieuse menace si nous ne nous en occupons pas._

_- Pourquoi ne pas les forcer à rejoindre notre cause ? _demanda Démétri.

_- Ils sont bien protégés, Vladimir n'en n'a pas les moyens étant limité à une seule modification et nous ne pouvons répandre l'idée que nous obligeons nos membres à rester avec nous._

_- Notre mission n'est pas absconse : on les extermines tous ! N'est-ce pas ? _s'exclama Vladimir.

_- Exactement,_ rigola Caïus.

_- J'espère que cette mission sera plus ardue que la dernière fois !_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Vladimir, elle ne manquera pas de l'être, _déclara froidement Aro.

_- Comment s'appelle ce clan ? _voulus-je savoir.

_- C'est une famille : les Morozov._

_- D'accord, nous partons tout de suite ! _s'exclama Démétri.

- _Oui faites donc !_

Vladimir et Démétri partirent se préparer, je me retournai et m'apprêtai à faire de même quand Aro me demanda :

_- Tu n'oublieras pas de faire le plein en sang humain avant de partir ?_

Je poussai un soupir :

_- Non ne t'inquiètes pas, je le ferais._

_- Une dernière chose : je te serais gré d'écouter les éventuels conseils de Vladimir. Il connait très bien la Russie y étant, comme tu le sais, originaire et a déjà fréquenté ce clan pendant de longues périodes. J'ai une totale confiance en lui, mais les Morozov étaient pour ton partenaire l'équivalent des Cullen pour toi alors restes sur tes gardes, compris ?_

Je ne pu m'empêcher de hausser un sourcil, ce que Aro ne vu pas étant moi même de dos. Comme ça Vladimir avait appartenu à une famille... Mais s'ils étaient si proche, comment ce fait-il qu'il accepte de tous les tuer ?Bof, décidément il était vraiment taré ce vampire.

- _Je tacherais d'écouter ces remarques et de le garder à l'oeil, maintenant, si tu le veux bien, je dois aller me préparer._

_- Bien, deux humains ne vont pas tarder à te rejoindre dans ta chambre. Fait bon voyage !_

_- Merci, _dis-je en quittant la pièce à mon tour.

Je détestais me nourrir d'humains que je ne chassais pas. On ne pouvais pas chassé avec les Volturi, Volterra était zone interdite et les permissions pour sortir de la ville se faisaient rares. Grâce aux missions, j'avais quand même quelques petites traques pour moi, mais rien de bien régulier. Dans ces moments là, j'évitais de repenser à l'abstinence de mon ancienne famille, elle me rendait morte de honte et me faisait froid dans le dos. Je ne pourrais plus garder un régime si stricte et je comprenais mieux Jasper.

Lui aussi me manquait ainsi que sa femme, ma meilleure amie, Alice. Quand je me remémorais tous ces moments avec eux, Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Clélia et Edward, une vague de désespoir me submergeait. La seule que je n'arrivais pas à regretter était Julia... Je sais que cette rancune n'avait pas lieu d'être mais je ne pouvais pas m'en débarrasser.

C'est avec ces sinistres pensées que rentrai dans ma chambre pour choisir quelques tenues. La discrétion étaient de mise, mais je ne devais pas oublier le faite que la Russie était un pays où les humains n'étaient pas légèrement vêtus et que nous devions attaquer avec nos capes noires et nos têtes encapuchonnées dans cette dernière. C'était une sorte de lubie de la part d'Aro, il disait que cela faisait naitre en nos ennemis la crainte des assassins de Volterra, augmentant ainsi le pouvoir des Volturi.

Les minutes passèrent et mon choix se porta donc un vêtement tant chaud que pratique que je pourrais mettre avant le déclenchement des hostilités. Ma cape serait quant-à elle enfilée avant notre attaque, par dessus ma tenue de combat. J'étais en train de m'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait le lieu de notre affrontement quand des odeurs alléchantes effleurèrent mes narines.

On toqua à la porte :

-_ Oui, entrez !_ incitai-je d'une voix douce visant ainsi à calmer mes prochaines victimes.

Deux hommes de grandes tailles m'apparurent. Les deux étaient trapus, musclés et devaient contenir une quantité de sang qui aurait étanché la soif de n'importe quel vampire en manque. Il avaient l'air hypnotisés et ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il leur arrivait. Voulant leur épargner la moindre souffrance, je les firent tomber dans un profond sommeil. De plus, leur rythme cardiaque en était ralenti ce qui me permettait de boire à mon allure et de ne pas ressentir l'habituelle pression du sang s'engouffrant violemment dans ma bouche.

Une fois ma soif étanché, je téléphonai au préposé de la disparition des corps et je partis avec mes affaires au parking pour attendre mes deux autres coéquipiers. C'est sans surprise que j'aperçus Vladimir accoudé à notre voiture attendant patiemment.

Je m'installa au volant de mon ancienne Audi TT, invitant mon partenaire présent à me rejoindre. Il ne fit pas prier et se jeta à la place du mort après avoir préalablement posé ses affaires dans le coffre.

J'étais contente d'avoir pu récupérer mes voitures d'avant, ce n'étaient malheureusement pas réellement les mêmes autos mais Aro m'avait autorisé à me racheter mes ex-modèles.

Démétri arriva quelques minutes plus tard et nous partîmes dès ces bagages posés dans l'arrière.

Le vol vers Moscou fut long et ennuyeux, bien qu'en première classe. Les occupations manquaient dans un avion quand on était un vampire.

Nous arrivâmes vers 8 heures du matin à la célèbre capitale Russe. Nous ne perdîmes pas une seule seconde et nous nous jetâmes dans notre voiture, préalablement réservée, dès notre sortie de l'aéroport. Nous devions d'abord repérer la famille dangereuse, puis choisir le meilleur lieu et le moment le plus propice pour notre attaque.

Peu de vampires résidaient à Moscou, la ville qui s'adaptait pourtant a la perfection avec notre mode de vie, ne séduisait que rarement les éventuels visiteurs de notre espèce. Les Volturi eux même avaient pensé habiter ici, mais Marcus avait détesté l'ambiance qui émanait de ce lieu.

Quoi qu'il en fut, Démétri n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à trouver la trace d'une famille contenant cinq individus. Ils vivaient légèrement en bordure de la capitale, dans un coin tranquille, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Fixant notre assaut la nuit suivant, nous louâmes une chambré dans un luxueux hôtel pour conserver les apparences.

J'étais maintenant assise dans un canapé depuis déjà deux heures, et je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire pour tromper mon impatience.

_- Du calme Bella, il va falloir que tu patientes encore une nuit et un jour alors arrêtes de t'agacer, je vais devenir fou ! _s'exclama Vladimir.

Prenant la mouche, je lançai d'une voix agressive :

_- Très bien ! Je vais chasser !_

Et je sortis d'un pas vif en claquant la porte.

_- Une bonne chose de faite,_ chuchota Démétri a mon autre coéquipier tout en sachant que je pouvais encore les entendre.

_- J'ai entendu,_ dis-je à son attention.

_- J'espère bien,_ annonça-t-il pour me provoquer.

Bien que l'envie de casser quelque chose régnait en moi, je contrôlai mes émotions et partis en quête d'un terrain où je pourrais trouver des proies.

Moscou était une grande ville, mais elle possédait une grande zone forestière à son nord-est. C'était fort de cette information que j'avais pris la route me menant au lieu où je pourrait étancher ma soif. Les rues que je traversais abondaient de touristes, de petits commerces et de gens étranges aux regards humains. C'était le charme que je trouvais à cette ville, attrayante mais sélective. Une fois arrivée dans un endroit plus propice à la chasse, il m'avais fallu que très peu de temps pour tomber sur deux marcheurs avaient suffi à étancher ma soif. Mais alors que j'allais repartir retrouver mes partenaires, une odeur familière m'effleura les narines. Malgré sa particularité je n'arrivais pas à remettre de nom sur cette senteur qui appartenait sans aucun doute à un vampire.

Je me demandais vraiment qui était ce fameux personnage et quel lien avait-il avec mon passé. C'était ainsi rongée par la curiosité que me mis à suivre la trace de cet inconnu. Elle me menait de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt. Normalement, continuer plus loin aurait été dangereux, même pour un vampire, mais ne faisant moi même pas parti de la normalité, je n'avais pas de scrupules à ne pas interrompre ma progression.

A fur et à mesure, l'odeur augmentait en concentration et devenait de plus dans l'air. Je savais que je n'étais plus très loin du but et ce fut en débouchant sur une clairière que je l'aperçus.

De dos et à moitié accroupie, elle était en train de s'abreuver d'un loup et ne semblait pas ne m'avoir remarquée. Brusquement, elle se releva et se retourna d'un bond, adoptant une attitude offensive. Comme nous tous, le temps n'avait pas eut le moindre effet sur ces traits qui étaient restés les même que dans mes souvenirs. Ces derniers perdirent de leur agressivité quand ses yeux dorés commencèrent à scruter attentivement mon visage, laissant peu à peu place à un vif étonnement.

Prenant une inspiration, elle demanda d'une voix pleine de suspicion :

_- Es-tu bien Isabella Swan ?_

_- Je crains que cette jeune fille soit légalement morte depuis longtemps, cependant on peut dire que j'ai été cette personne,_ répondis-je légèrement sèche.

J'avais réellement pensé que si je la revoyais, j'aurais éprouvé une certaine joie pourtant cette rencontre me laissait de marbre. Je n'arriverais décidément pas à me séparer du sentiment de rancoeur que créait en moi Julia.

Mais au delà de tous mes sentiments, une question me semblait primordiale et je ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de la poser :

_- Tu es avec les Cullen ?_

Poussant un léger soupir, elle plongea son regard dans le mien.

_- Pourquoi ? Depuis quand tu t'occupes d'eux ?_ lança-t-elle en me fusillant des yeux. _Tu ne crois pas leur avoir fait assez de peine ? Tu ne penses pas avoir ruiné assez de vies comme ça ? J'ai due les quitter figure toi ! L'ensemble de la famille était devenue dépressive, Edward ne ressemblait plus qu'à un cadavre. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un caprice de ta part alors ne me parle plus d'eux ni de ta soeur Clélia qui, au passage, est entrée dans un mutisme total. Part ta faute, elle n'a pas réussi à garder la tête sur les épaules..._

J'étais sonnée, je me doutais bien que ma disparition ferait de la peine aux Cullen, que ma soeur m'en voudrait et qu'Edward serait triste. Mais je pensais qu'ils s'en remettraient, qu'ils m'oublieraient et qu'ils passeraient à autre chose.

Julia quant à elle continuait à déverser son venin et sa rage sur moi avec des paroles tant dures que cruelles. Levant la main je l'interrompis :

_- Et maintenant, tu vis où et avec qui ?_

_- Puisque tu poses la question, je suis retournée dans ma première famille qui m'a accueillit à bras grands ouverts. Je retourne de temps en temps revoir les Cullen qui commencent, mis a part Clélia et Edward, à aller mieux._

Soudain la cruel réalité m'apparut et je restai figée d'horreur.

- _Combien de membres comporte ta famille ?_ demandai-je d'une voix inquiète.

_- Quatre, cinq avec moi, mais je doute que tu la connaisses, elle est bien plus vielle que la famille Cullen ou celle que tu as bien pu fréquenter._

_- Dis toujours..._

_- La famille Morozov est une puissante famille, même les Volturi nous craignent et quand l'heure sera venue, nous supprimerons cette autorité ! _s'emporta Julia.

_- J'en doute, mais nous verrons. Je dois y allez, je suis quand même heureuse de t'avoir revue et je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite._

_- Merci,_ répondit-elle étonnée.

Je lui tournais le dos et m'apprêtais à partir quand Julia ajouta :

- _Heu Bella, repenses bien à tout ce que tu avais avant de les quitter, si tu changeais d'avis, eux aussi t'accueilleraient chaleureusement._

Ne répondant pas, je m'élançai vers notre hôtel, la tête pleine de pensée plus ou moins macabre, mais je devais prendre une décision. Soit je m'en tenais au plan, soit je prenais le risque de reporter la mission, d'attirer la colère d'Aro et tout ce qui va avec, soit je fuyais, refusant d'éliminer Julia et exposant les Cullen à de sévères représailles. Exposé comme cela le choix semblait évident, la mort de Julia n'était pas si catastrophique que cela.

J'arrivai devant l'entrée de notre chambre, y entrai et me jeta sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce sous les regards critiques de mes deux coéquipiers.

_- Alors cette chasse ? _me demanda Démétri. _Fructueuse ?_

_- Très, je me suis régalée ! _m'exclamai-je en formant des traits joyeux sur mon visage pour le tromper sur mon état mental actuel.

-_ Et bah ça ce voit hein, tu es plus joyeuse qu'à l'ordinaire !_

-_ Est-il possible que ta chasse ne soit pas la seule cause de cette étrange folichonnerie__ ? _me questionna Vladimir. _N'as-tu plutôt pas hâte d'en découdre avec nos antagonistes ?_

Me forçant d'adopter un air malicieux je lui répondis :

_- Sans doute moins que toi, mais mon impatience commence à devenir difficilement contenue._

Jetant un regard sur ma montre, je me rendis compte qu'il allait encore falloir attendre avant de passer à l'attaque et je m'allongeais sur mon lit.


	18. Chapitre 15

**Notes de l'auteur : **Salut à tous et à toutes, comme vous allez pouvoir le lire, voici la suite de mon histoire. A l'instar de tous mes autres chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis pour l'écrire. Je n'ai pas vraiment de raisons valables donc je ne vous en donne pas :p.

Je vous remercie en tout cas pour quelques reviews, mais j'ai la désagréable impression que ma fiction ne remporte pas de réel succès :( Tant pis ! En tout cas je m'amuse à l'écrire ;)

Bonne lecture ! (j'espère).

*********************************************

**Chapitre 15**

Vladimir se leva et commença à revêtir sa cape noire, en tournant le tête, je me rendis effectivement compte que le réveil affichait déjà l'heure à laquelle nous avions décidé pour quitter l'hôtel et finir notre travail.

Tout en enfilant moi aussi ma tenue, je repensais à ce que j'avais choisi pour Julia et j'avais vraiment du mal à m'y faire. Elle n'avait jamais compté réellement pour moi, cependant Ed... lui, l'appréciait et elle l'avais vraiment aidé dans ses moments difficiles. Je n'étais pas heureuse de devoir la tuer, je me dégoutais de plus en plus mais je devais accomplir cette mission, comme toutes les précédentes et comme toutes les prochaines, c'était comme ça.

Une fois tous prêt, nous sortîmes et j'allai payer pour notre chambre pendant que Vladimir et Démétri partirent faire chauffer la voiture. Le montant bien l'exorbitant me laissa de marbre, nous étions dans un des plus luxueux hôtel de Moscou et il n'avait rien d'étonnant à ce que le prix aille avec la qualité du service.

A peine avais-je rejoins la voiture que Vladimir démarra, faisant glisser les pneus sur la glace. Comme avant chacune de nos attaques qui précédaient celle-ci, un silence de marbre régnait dans la voiture. Nous connaissions déjà le plan parfaitement, et aucun problème n'allait ne risquait d'apparaitre, il ne servait donc à rien de s'étendre en paroles inutiles.

Les rues sombres de Moscou étaient vides maintenant et les rares humains que l'on pouvait apercevoir paraissaient peu recommandable pour leurs semblables.

Dans ces moments là, l'inactivité faisait errer mes pensés à des sujets trop sensibles et la tristesse me submergeait inévitablement. Je repensais à tous ceux que j'avais tué, estropié et menacé, me disant que mon arrivée chez les Volturi créait beaucoup de malheurs.

Au début, je pensais vraiment qu'Aro et ses frères travaillaient pour protéger le secret de notre existence, mais je m'étais vite rendue compte qu'en réalité ils ne défendaient que leur propre cause. Et au fur et à mesure, j'avais vu que chaque vampire que je tuais ne représentait pas un danger pour notre race mais pour les Volturi uniquement. Seulement, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire et mes belles idées ne servaient qu'à me dégouter de mes propres actes.

Si Carliste ou Esmé avaient été à ma place, qu'auraient-ils fait ? J'eus un pincement au coeur, repenser à eux me faisait toujours de la peine.

_- On y est Bella_, me murmura Vladimir me sortant des mes rêveries.

Le remerciant d'un signe de tête je jetai un bref coup d'oeuil autour de moi, détaillant chaque parcelle de l'orée du bois qui s'étalait devant moi puis j'entrais dedans. Mes partenaires se mettent derrière moi et Démétri m'indiqua qu'ils nous avaient senti et qu'il nous attendaient.

Nous débouchâmes sur une clairière circulaire et vaste, ils étaient effectivement là, à l'autre bout et optaient pour une position agressive. Pendant que nous nous approchions d'eux, j'eus un flash-back, revoyant la fois où James et son clan nous avait rencontré pour jouer, les Cullen et moi. A la différence prêt qu'on allait pas s'amuser avec eux.

- _Que voulez-vous ?_ lança brusquement un vampire qui semblait âgé.

- _Du calme Andreï,_ riposta Vladimir,_ t'énerver ne servira à rien, votre perte est résolue._

- _Tu parais bien sûr de toi cher frère_, rétorqua l'intéressé. _N'oublies pas que lors de notre dernier combat, tu avais mangé la poussière._

_- J'étais jeune, et les choses ont changées, mon entrée dans le clan des Volturi à fait de moi un combattant hors pair !_

Alors qu'Andreï réfléchissait aux dernière paroles de Vladimir, je me rendis compte que ce dernier avait laissé tomber son beau langage au profit d'une expression claire et agressive. Le regardant, je me rendit compte qu'il était en proie à une anxiété croissante ce que je n'avais vu auparavant.

-_ Vous êtes donc envoyé par les Volturi..._murmura l'un d'entre eux. _Ils sont redoutables et leurs chasseurs sont soi-disant surdoué. De plus, leurs pouvoirs sont tellement développés qu'ils ne s'abaissent même pas au combat rapproché, éliminant leurs adversaires d'un simple regard. Terrifiant !_ fit-il en faisant semblant de frissonner._ Dommage que toute cette puissance ne pourra être utilisée contre nous,_ soupira ce vampire trop sûr de lui à mon goût.

Mais ces revendications, bien que peu probables, n'auraient servies à rien si elles n'avaient aucun fondement et ne devaient donc être prises à la légère.

-_ Peux-tu nous expliquer cette tirade passionnante ?_ le contrariai-je, désireuse d'obtenir de plus amples informations.

_- Bonne technique, jeune vampire, mais elle se serait révélée inefficace si je n'étais pas clément,_ déclara Andreï. _Je vais donc t'éclaircir les nébuleuses paroles de mon ami. Ce que Lelizar veux dire par là, c'est qu'il peut établir une certaine zone dans laquelle aucun dons ne peut fonctionner, protégeant ainsi les personnes se trouvant dedans de toutes attaques, tant venant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieure._

Tout en écoutant ces paroles, je tentais en vain d'enflammer mes adversaires. Les choses prenaient un aspect désagréable, nous étions en difficulté numérique face à des vampires plus vieux et donc plus habitués à l'art du combat de proximité. Comment se fait-il que Vladimir ne m'avais pas prévenu ! Lui jetant, un coup d'oeuil je vis qu'il était tout aussi surpris que moi, nous n'avions pas prévu ce cas de figure.

_- Découvrez-vous, qu'on voit la tête de nos futures victimes !_ s'exclama Julia. _Et que je découvre ton visage Vladimir, toi qui à tant fait souffrir ma famille adoptive. Je ne t'ai certes pas connu, mais ma haine est forte et je veux te voir trembler !_

D'un même geste nous retirâmes nos capuches, prenant une expression impassible. Mes muscles se contractèrent en pensant à la réaction que Julia aurait quand ses yeux quitteraient le visage de Vladimir pour aller se poser sur le mien, ce qui n'avait pas tardé à ce produire. Ses traits se déformèrent de stupeur et elle s'écria :

_- Bella ! Mais tu... Pourquoi es-tu avec ces monstres ! Es-tu réellement de leur coté ?_

Malgré les 50 mètres nous séparant, je voyais clairement au fond de ses yeux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Quelques secondes passèrent, et semblèrent durer plusieurs éternités. Elle baissa finalement la tête et murmura pour elle même :

_- C'est pour ça que je t'ai croisé dans le bois... Je n'ai même pas pensé que tu pouvais faire parti de nos futurs assaillants._

J'étais déchirée, je ne devais pas lui dire que je ne voulais pas la tuer, je ne pouvais pas lui raconter tout et je n'oserais pas faire marche arrière. Je tenais finalement à elle et j'allais la tuer, certaines choses étaient décidément mal faites.

- _Pouvez-vous énoncer les charges retenues contre nous avant de débuter ce combat ? _demanda Andreï, visiblement las de ces pertes de temps.

_- Des charges ?_ s'étonna Démétri. _Mais il n'y a pas de charges, nous sommes les assassins des Volturi, nous ne rendons pas justice, du moins pas ici. Nous existons pour servir leur intérêt, considérez ça comme une guerre de clan !_

Un murmure parcouru quatre des cinq vampires ennemis... Pensaient-ils réellement que les Volturi s'occupaient uniquement de préserver le secret de notre race ? Seul Andreï ne semblait pas étonné et se retourna vers sa famille :

-_ Que vous avais-je dis ? Les Volturi ne protège plus tous les vampires et ils ne se préoccupent plus que d'eux même. C'est pour cela que nous devons rejoindre nos frères d'Amérique du Sud !_

Je ne portai plus aucunes attentions aux phrases qui suivirent, ces accusations ressemblaient à ceux de toutes nos précédentes victimes et j'avais d'autres problèmes. Jetant un vif regard à mes deux acolytes, je déclenchai l'assaut.

Nous fîmes tous un bond d'une vingtaines de mètres en arrière et nous écartâmes en cercle conservant une petite distance d'écartement entre nous. Il fallait qu'ils s'occupent tous les autres pendant que je tentais d'éliminer Lelizar et mes partenaires devaient avoir compris que c'était notre meilleure option.

Ils ne perdirent pas une seconde et attaquèrent les Morozov tentant de scinder leur groupe en deux. Démétri provoqua Andreï et un autre vampire en les frappant et en les attirant vers lui tandis que Vladimir écopa des trois membres restant dons Julia et ma propre cible. Je restais sur mes appuis, prête à m'élancer sur Lelizar dès que ce dernier s'éloignerait légèrement du centre du combat entre son anciens et ses actuels frère et soeur. Vladimir ne semblait pas avoir trop de difficulté et poussa même mon objectif à l'écart, me l'offrant sur un plateau. En revanche Démétri, malgré la mort qu'il avait donné à un de ses opposants en le démembrant, commençait à peiner sous les attaques de plus en plus puissantes et de plus en plus rapide d'Andreï. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas l'aider, je devais tuer le maudit vampire bouclier et je mettais déjà jetée sur lui.

L'habitude d'utiliser son pouvoir avait fait de lui un combattant redoutable. Il était vif, intelligent retord et doué, il avait déjà retourné la situation et m'obligeait à défendre. Mais je savais moi aussi bien me battre et les séances d'entrainement intensif d'Aro n'y étaient pas pour rien. Feintant à la tête avec ma mains gauche, puis à la cuisse droite avec l'autre main, je lui décrocha un magnifique coup de coude sous sa mâchoire qui amplifié par la pression de ma main gauche sur celle de droite fit percuter mon articulation du bras sur mon adversaire avec un bruit de roche brisée. Projeté à l'autre bout de la clairière, il me donna l'occasion de vérifier où en était mes partenaires.

Vladimir était seul face à Julia qui lui avait retiré une main et Démétri avait quant-à lui perdu un bras entier et risquait de perdre bien plus dans les prochaines minutes. Je devais faire vite où nous risquions de perdre Démétri et je doutais que Vladimir et moi pouvions l'emporter contre Julia, Andreï et Lelizar. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs relever et avait un rictus de haine sur son visage, notre rapide cicatrisation devait avoir mal ressoudé les os de son coup et de sa mâchoire car sa tête s'inclinait sur sa droite d'une façon peu naturelle. Sa bouche quant-à elle restait close et il n'arrivait apparemment pas à la rouvrir, j'en concluais que ses fractures du haut avait dues se ressouder avec celle du bas. Il ne pourrait pas me morde et c'était temps mieux, j'avais un point de moins sur lequel je devait me concentrer.

D'un bond je me propulsai vers lui pour en finir au plus vite et tentai de lui asséner un violent coup au buste. Aucune feinte n'était nécessaire, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le bloquer au risque de ce briser les bras et devait donc éviter, enfin c'était ce que j'aurais fait. Mais il se passa quelque chose que je n'avais pas envisagé, au moment de l'impacte il se décala sur la droite, s'empara de mon bras et utilisa la puissance de ma frappe pour m'envoyer valdinguer contre un gros tronc qui explosa sous le choc.

J'étais sonnée et je savais que je devais me remettre sur mes jambes et continuer à battre mais il m'avait déjà rejoins. Il saisis par le col et me décrocha une droite qui me fit de nouveau voler, déchirant ma tenue de cérémonie. Cette fois je ne perdis pas de temps et me remis dès que je touchai le sol. Je me débarrassai du reste des lambeaux de mon ex-tenue, ne gardant que celle de combat que j'avais mise par dessous.

Soudain, je me rendis compte que je souffrais à l'endroit où Lelizar m'avait frappé et découvris qu'il m'avait déboiter l'épaule. Avec les Volturi j'avais réussi à passer le cap de la douleur physique et je recevais celle-ci comme une simple information. J'allais la remettre quand mon adversaire relança son assaut, et du le repousser avec un bras en moins. La tache était encore moins aisée mais je parvins à trouver une faille et l'expédier, d'un efficace coup de pied circulaire dans le thorax, à l'autre bout de la clairière. Après avoir remise mon épaule, je me lançai sur lui, je le clouai au sol a.

Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je vis qu'il était terrorisé mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur son sort, si je trainais trop mes partenaires en souffrirais d'avantage. Je le démembrai et quand sa tête fut séparée de son corps, je poussai un soupir de soulagement en sentant mes pouvoirs de nouveau affluer en moi. J'enflammai les restes de Lelizar et relevai la tête pour voir où en était Vladimir et Démétri. Ils étaient mal en point mais tenaient encore debout, Julia avait été tuée mais Andreï n'avait rien. Son sourire arrogant s'effaça quand son regard se posa sur la colonne de fumé qui s'élevait du corps de ma victime et il eut un mouvement de recul. Grondant avec haine, Andreï se jeta sur moi pour venger la mort de son défunt frère, mais il s'embrasa avant même d'avoir pu m'atteindre.

C'était fini, nous avions accompli notre mission et il ne nous restait plus qu'à rentrer. Le soleil commençait déjà à ce lever et comme le disait souvent Vladimir : " Tout passe trop vite quand on se bat ! ".

Je laissais juste suffisamment de temps à mes coéquipier pour récupérer leurs membres arrachés afin qu'ils retrouvent le plein usage de leurs moyen et nous quittâmes cette maudite clairière. Aucun humain ne saurait qu'il y avait eut une bataille ici et personne ne saurait qui à commandité cet assassina.

Il ne nous fallut que peu de temps pour rejoindre la voiture, et dès celle-ci en vue, Vladimir s'empressa de prendre la place du conducteur pour éviter de perdre la moindre minutes. Plus nous serions loin, plus les chances éventuelles pour remonter jusqu'aux Volturi diminuaient, une chose à laquelle Aro tenait. Il ne voulait pas que la communauté vampirique s'imagine qu'ils semaient la terreur parmi les rebelles. Prenant mon téléphone portable, j'appelai ce dernier comme il l'avait demandé.

- _Oui Bella,_ répondit sa voix mécontente au bout de la première tonalité. _J'attendais ton appel avec une certaine impatience._

_- Je suis désolée mais il y a eut des complications, je vous raconterais. Nou..._

_- Non,_ me coupa-t-il fermement, _toi tu vas m'écouter_. Il baissa d'un ton pour que seul moi entende. _Vous décollerez non pas à Moscou mais à Samara, demande à Vladimir, il doit connaître. Pour le reste je vous laisse vous débrouiller mais ne tardez pas trop, un débriefing et une autre mission vous attendent._

Et il raccrocha sans un mot de plus.

_- Heu Vlad, tu sais où est Samara non ?_

_- Me prends-tu pour un ignare ou me poses-tu cette question dans une intention concise ?_ me répondit-il légèrement surpris.

_- Ce n'est pas une réponse,_ remarqua Démétri d'un haussement de sourcil.

_- Bah Samara est une ville Russe située à un bon jour de route de notre position, peux-tu maintenant t'expliquer Bella ?_

_- Nous devons décoller là-bas..._répondis-je simplement déjà plongée dans mes pensées.

Les deux se retournèrent vers moi et me demandèrent pourquoi devions-nous faire cela, qui l'avait demander et dans quel but. Ma réponse tenait en trois mots : " Aro / Paranoïa / Discrétion ", mais je ne daignait pas la leur donner, les envoyant se faire voir d'un geste de la main. Ils n'avaient pas à poser de questions, je n'étais pas tenue de leur répondre et je voulais pouvoir réfléchir tranquille.

Les derniers jours avaient été fort en émotions et je n'avais pas eu le loisir de pouvoir me concentrer pour apaiser le trou qui se formait dans ma poitrine. J'avais trop pensé aux Cullen, à Clélia et en particulier à Ed... lui. De plus, l'assassina de Julia n'arrangeait pas les choses. Je n'avais certes pas porté le coup mortel, mais j'étais plus que simplement impliquée dans sa mort et par ma faute, une personne à qui tenait mon amour, une personne qui l'avait aidé avait disparu à jamais.

Je m'en voulais tellement que j'enflammai sans le vouloir un des sapins qui défilaient devant la vitre sur laquelle je m'appuyais. Démétri cria quelque chose comme " Fait attention ! " mais je ne relevais pas, ne voulant pas rentrer dans une conversation avec qui que ce soit.

Hormis mes sinistres pensées, le voyage nous séparant de Samara se déroula sans encombre et grâce à notre état de vampire, nous n'avions pas eu besoin de dormir ne perdant ainsi que peu de temps.

La voiture fut rendue à un loueur qui était chargé de la ramener à l'aéroport de Moscou en échange d'une somme relativement correcte pour cette commission.

Quelques heures plus tard nous étions dans l'avion qui nous ramenait en Italie, et ce trajet se déroula pour moi de la même manière que celui en voiture. De semblables pensées m'assaillirent et je savais que si j'avais été humaine, mes rêves n'auraient été que de sinistres cauchemars.

Heureusement le temps passa vite et nous nous retrouvâmes très vite à Volterra, devant le bureau d'Aro qui m'avait clairement demander de passer dans son bureau avec Vladimir et Démétri dès notre retour pour notre prochaine mission. J'étais pour une fois anxieuse, le chef Volturi ne nous avait jamais envoyé directement après notre retour, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Mais la voix de ce dernier mit fin à mes réflexions :

- _Entrez donc !_

**********************************************

**Suspense suspense !!!**


	19. Chapitre 16

**Notes de l'auteur : **Salut à tous et a toutes ! Voici la suite de mon histoire (oui je sais ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas donné de signes de vie) mais bon je fais comme je peux. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie pour les reviews que j'ai reçu.

Bonne lecture

*************************************************

**Chapitre 16**

Nous pénétrâmes donc tous dans la pièce, Aro était comme à son habitude assis à son bureau mais seul, ses deux autres frères semblaient l'avoir abandonner. Une partie de chasse à deux sans doute... Ses traits, bien qu'impassibles n'arrivaient pas à masquer le trouble qui brillait dans ses yeux pourpres et sa main droite pianotait nerveusement sur le bois de sa table.

Il me fixa durant toutes la durée de mon récit ne changeant pas d'attitude et se contentant de jeter un coup d'oeuil à l'un de mes partenaires de temps à autre. Quand j'eus enfin fini, un grand silence s'imposa et Aro ne se décida à le troubler qu'après de longues minutes.

- _J'avais une mission pour vous qui devait être exécutée au plus vite, _commença-t-il,_ seulement les nouvelles que tu m'apportes changent la donne. En vue de la difficulté que vous avez eu pour battre les Morozov, un sérieux entrainement aux combats rapprochés semble inévitable. Si par malheur vous retomber face à des ennemis aux pouvoirs analogues et légèrement plus perfectionné dans la bataille au corps à corps, je crains pour votre survie._

_- On commence quand ? _s'enquit Démétri.

Aro haussa un sourcil :

- _Vous ne souhaitez pas vous reposer un peu avant ? Le voyage à du être long et vous avez peut-être des choses à faire avant ?_

_- Nous sommes tous fin prêt ! _s'exclama Vladimir.

Le chef Volturi eut un bref sourire et nous demanda alors de nous rendre dans les caveaux où d'autre membres nous y attendaient et où nous allions donc devoir tous les affronter de divers façons.

Les entrainements s'enchainèrent alors sans pose ni temps libre donnant l'impression qu'il ne cesseraient jamais. Nous ne cessions de suivre les conseils de vieux vampires nous enseignant ce qu'ils appelaient "Le Deuxième Art Vampirique Originel". Les frères Volturi avaient fait dépêcher, dans le secret le plus total, les plus grands spécialistes en combat de vampires des quatre coins du globe. Ceux d'où étaient nées toutes les légendes humaines sur notre espèces, ceux qui n'avaient cessé de se battre depuis leur naissance, des centaines d'années auparavant.

Les plus ages d'entre eux devaient sans doute avoir le double de l'age des Volturi et il était incroyable qu'ils soient toujours en vie après une existence dévouée à la lutte.

Quand je leur avais demandé pourquoi ne prenait-il pas le contrôle de toute notre communauté, un d'entre eux avait simplement répondu qu'il avait passé sa vie à se battre et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre du temps en batifolant, un autre m'avait expliqué qu'ils avait beau être puissant, ils étaient dépourvu de tous pouvoirs.

Nous étions rentré à Volterra depuis déjà une bonne semaine et Aro ne nous avait toujours pas demander d'arrêter les exercices. Je ne me sentais pas fatiguée, j'étais juste las de tous ces combat à répétition, de cette routine assommante où chacun des coups de l'adversaire paraissaient de plus en plus lent. Les éviter était devenu un mécanisme et ceux, qui au début nécessitaient toute mon attention, demandaient maintenant autant de concentration qu'il me fallait pour marcher, me permettant ainsi d'utiliser une autre petite partie pour être plus efficace offensivement et le reste pour des pensées peu joyeuses.

Les crimes que j'avais commis revenaient me hanter et je me dégoutais de plus en plus. J'essayais de me convaincre que je n'y étais pour rien, que les seuls fautifs restaient les frères Volturi, mais une voix au fond de moi me rappelait que je n'étais pas forcée de commettre ses meurtres et que le bras qui avait frappées mes victimes m'appartenait.

_" Tu veux protéger ton ancienne famille ?_ disait-elle. _Mais ne crois-tu pas que cette volonté de protection cause plus de souffrances que d'apaisement ? Et puis mis à par eux, combien d'humains as-tu tué par pur faiblesse ? Pour seulement assouvir ta soif de sang criminelle ? "_

Et elle continuait comme cela, en m'évoquant les familles et les amis de gens que j'avais cruellement assassiné. Cette voix née de ma culpabilité risquait de me rendre folle et je devais trouver un moyen de la faire taire en rachetant mon âme.

_- Stop ! _s'exclama le timbre qui appartenait à Caïus._ Nous pensons que vous êtes enfin prêt à affronter des ennemis puissants en utilisant uniquement votre corps. Il est temps que vous partiez dans une autre mission, reposez-vous une heure et venez nous voir dans notre bureau._

Enfin tout s'arrêtait, enfin je n'avais plus à marteler des corps qui auraient pu être ceux d'amis ou de proches. J'allais pouvoir me poser quelques minutes.

Démétri et Vladimir semblaient eux aussi satisfait que cet entrainement cesse, et comme à son habitude mon l'équipier Russe avait apparemment hâte de commencer.

*********

Nous étions maintenant tous réuni en face du bureau d'Aro attendant que ce dernier assis derrière le meuble, débute le briefing :

_- Comment s'est passé votre entrainement ? _demanda-t-il, faussement inquiet.

Comme toujours, il avait déjà la réponse à cette question. Les Volturi avait toujours contrôler tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient, il n'était donc finalement pas étonnant qu'ils fassent de même avec leurs conversations. Un moyen comme un autre d'éviter tout conflit sans doute...

N'attendant d'ailleurs aucune réponse, le chef Volturi continua :

- _Comme vous l'a dit Caïus, une nouvelle mission vous attend. Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, elle s'annonce... délicate et je ne m'attend pas à ce que vous en reveniez tous indemne. Cependant..._

_- Une sorte d'opération suicide en quelque sorte..._ soupira Démétri légèrement inquiet.

Marqué par notre dernière mission, il se montrait plus méfiant et plus réticent face aux missions d'Aro.

- _Crois ce que tu veux, tu n'es pas là pour commenter mais pour obéir ! _lança Caïus, égal à lui même.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçus un large sourire s'étirer sur le visage de Vladimir et les épaules de Marcus s'affaisser témoignant de sa lassitude.

-_ Et en quoi consiste-t-elle ? _m'enquis-je gravement.

- _Tu aurais déjà ta réponse si ton partenaire savait tenir sa langue Bella, _me calma Aro qui avait décelé mon impatience et ma frustration.

Depuis quelque temps déjà, je n'arrivais plus à utiliser les dons de ceux que j'aimais et cette nouvelle facette de mon pouvoir m'énervait. Mon futur me restait illisible, je devais donc m'être réellement attachée à Alice car avant je pouvais utiliser sa capacité. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi je n'avait jamais pu utiliser le dons d'Edward correctement.

- _Vous allez partir en Amérique du Sud éliminer un groupe important qui ont clairement des intentions non pacifistes._

_- Non pacifiste ? _s'enquit Démétri.

- _Roxane, John, Tonny et Sam sont mort. Je les avais envoyé là-bas pour seulement les menacer et non pour agir, les rebelles l'ont apparemment mal pris. _

Les quatre visages des feux sous-fifres d'Aro défilèrent dans ma tête et mon cerveau classa l'information comme secondaire.

-_ Important ? _demanda Vladimir qui abordait un sourire encore plus large.

_- Suffisamment important pour faire disparaître quatre des notre sans encaisser aucune pertes. Ce qui est impressionnant quand on connait le dons de Tonny. Et si un seul d'entre vous répète encore ce que je dis, il re-part pour deux mois d'entrainement..._

Un frisson s'empara de moi, certes les vampires envoyés n'étaient pas indestructibles, mais c'était grâce à Tonny que je pouvais enflammer tout et n'importe quoi. Qu'ils soient tous morts pouvait être compréhensible, mais qu'ils n'aient emporté personne avec eux dans leur trépas était peu rassurant.

En leur jetant un regard, je vis que mes deux compagnons semblait partager mes réflexions et que Démétri n'en était pas rassuré. Mais ils restaient encore quelques points que je voulais éclaircir et je mis donc mes inquiétudes et celles de mes coéquipiers de coté.

- _Pourquoi, si le danger est si grand, n'envoyez-vous donc pas tous membres de la garde régler ce problème ? _proposai-je à Aro.

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de répondre, son frère Caïus s'empressa de s'écrier :

-_ Tu vois, eux aussi pense comme moi ! Nous devons en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette bande de fauteurs de troubles. Ils seront une sérieuse menace, un grave danger pour nous et notre espèce si rien est fait. Ne prenons pas de risque en essayant d'étouffer l'affaire et faisons de leur cas un exemple pour tous, rappelons aux membres de notre espèce pourquoi notre nom était respecté !_

Aro ne répondit pas et pris son menton entre ses mains réfléchissant gravement à cette proposition. Visiblement, elle le tentait mais il finit par déclarer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre un tel risque et que cette solution radicale nous apporterait plus d'ennemi qu'elle nous en supprimais.

- _Malgré leur offensive envers nos membres, il n'ont pour l'instant pas enfreins de règles, _continua Aro, _si nous les attaquons sans motifs valables aux yeux de la communauté nous allons perdre notre réputation déjà faiblissante._

Il se tourna vers nous trois et ordonna :

_- Dans deux heure, vous devez être dans un avion pour Mexico._

*********

Comme la dernière fois, j'avais emporté les mêmes affaires, le voyage s'était déroulé de la même façon et nous allions procéder de la même manière : observation, réflexion et enfin action.

En revanche, cette satanée ville de Mexico me rappelait de nombreux bon souvenirs qui, eux, avaient le défaut de m'en remémorer de moins agréables. Une pensé vers ma toute première soeur que j'avais froidement immobilisé me fendit le coeur. Et la voix qui me avait l'habitude de me tourmenter réapparue continuant de m'accabler.

Nous étions une chambre minable d'un vieil hôtel crasseux attendant patiemment la nuit pour aller chasser. L'avantage des grandes villes du Sud était que la disparition d'une demi-douzaines d'humains par nuit n'étonnait personne et les journaux ainsi que la police ne s'en intéressaient que rarement. Un environnement donc propice aux développement de clans Vampiriques, qu'ils soient dotés de beaucoup de membres ou non.

De plus certains d'entre nous organisaient des sortes de safaris, ils venaient en groupe et celui qui trouvait la plus belle prise gagnait. Bien sûr, Aro tentait désespérément de dissuader ces types de rendez-vous, qu'il jugeait trop risqué, et avait réussi à limiter le nombre de ces attroupements à 2 fois par ans. Le motif légal de notre attaque serait donc "Le dépassement de la limitation des traques organisée nuisant au secret de l'existence de la race des Vampires". Un tissu de balivernes qui pouvaient quand même paraître plausible aux yeux d'éventuel survivant si nous échouions.

Comme le disait Aro, "un échec ne doit pas déstabiliser l'ensemble du groupe" et il assurait donc ses arrières en inventant un faux motif. Enfin je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, si nous mourrions, Aro annoncerait juste aux mécontents que nous n'étions pas sous ses ordres au moment de l'attaque.

- _C'est bon, il fait enfin nuit ! _s'exclama Vladimir, me tirant de mes réflexions.

Démétri qui était mort de soif me jeta un coup d'oeuil et se jeta dans les escaliers devant mon hochement de tête l'autorisant à y aller.

- _Bon bah bonne chasse à toi ! Je vais faire un tour dans les quartiers touristiques, personne ne se doute qu'un vampire va chasser la-bas, _déclarais-je.

Il haussa les épaules, montrant que cette information ne l'intéressait que moyennement et s'en alla d'un pas vif. Poussant un soupir, je ne tardai pas faire de même étant pressée par la brulure de plus en plus dérangeante de ma gorge.

*********

La nuit était belle. Les touristes déambulaient en couple dans la rue à la recherche d'un restaurant, les cluber d'une boite de nuit et les jeunes d'un bar mais quasiment tous les humains ne rentraient pas à leurs hôtels. Les nuits de Mexico étaient connues pour leurs fêtes et cette réputation était bien méritée.

J'entendais un mélange peu agréable de musique de night club, de conversations humaines et de tintement de verres me faisant regretter de ne pouvoir marcher dans cette ville durant les désertes heures chaudes.

Encore une fois, ces ruelles me rappelaient ma rencontre avec ma soeur. Je me détestais, avoir infligé un tel traitement à la première qui a été là pour moi hantait toujours et sans cesse ma conscience.

"_Tu es un monstre ! _déclara cette voix déjà bien connue provenant de mon imagination,_ comment as-tu pu faire cela ?_

_- Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais protéger les Cullen !_ répliquais-je pour me défendre.

_- Et ta soeur, tu ne devais pas la protéger elle aussi ?_

_- J'ai pris le meilleur choix entre ceux dons je disposais !_

_- Tu as choisi la facilité, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ta disparition n'aurait pas mit ta famille en danger. Tu n'as pas su te sacrifier pour eux alors qu'ils l'auraient tous fait pour toi !_"

C'est souvent de cette façon que ce terminaient ces habituelles conversations, je n'avais rien à répondre à ce dernier argument. J'avais conscience que mes remords me rendaient folle mais je l'acceptais, une juste punition me semblait-il.

Le soleil se levait dans quelques heures et j'avais donc du temps pour débuter la phase d'observation de nos futur ennemis. Je savais que je devais débuter mes recherches dans les endroits peu fréquenté de la cité : les quartier pauvres. Formellement déconseillés dans tous les guides touristiques, ils semblaient être les seuls endroits pouvant héberger dans le secret un groupe de vampire.

Je cherchais depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure, me fiant à mon seul odorat pour détecter des parfums provenant de vampire et je venais seulement de trouver une piste qui ne se révélait n'être que celle de Vladimir.

Curieuse, je décidai de la suivre voulant savoir où celui-ci était allé et emprunta une ruelle plus étroite. Sa trace était récente et il ne devait pas être loin; elle me fit arriver devant une sorte d'escalier menant dans une cave. Désireuse de voir ce qu'avait trouvé mon partenaire, je le descendis et m'enfonçai le long du couloir de roche qui sillonnait le sous-sol tel un tunnel de taupes.

Aux murs était accrochées de petites lampes électriques qui n'éclairaient sans doute pas suffisamment pour permettre à un humain de circuler sans se cogner aux parois de la galerie.

Après quelques longue minutes de marche, je débouchai sur une grande salle vide, l'obscurité toujours présente ne m'empêchait pas de clairement distinguer un groupe de personnes qui eux aussi m'observaient.

J'étais surprise, de voir leur sourire s'étirer comment pouvaient-ils me voir et surtout pourquoi ne les avais-je pas sentis ? Mais quand mon regard croisa celui de Vladimir et que je vis qu'il était tenu par deux hommes, je compris.

J'avais tout droit foncé dans un piège...


	20. Chapitre 17

Ceci est un brouillon mais comme je vais me remettre à écrire cette FF, je pense bientôt publier un chapitre.

**Chapitre 17**

Instinctivement, je me mis en position de défense me préparant à une attaque immédiate de l'ensemble des vampires présents.

Mais ils ne bougèrent pas, me regardent fixement d'un oeil attentif. Malgré leur évident surnombre, ils se méfiaient, ne tenant pas à être tué par simple mégarde.

Soudain, Vladimir rompit le silence :

_- Bon tu me sors de là oui ? Je me doute bien que tu n'en n'as pas beaucoup envie mais tu les fait bruler et on part comme si de rien n'était._ Devant mon absence de réaction, il ajouta : _S'il-te-plait ?_

Poussant un long soupir visant à lui montrer mon exaspération je lui rétorquais :

_- Si tu avais réfléchis quelques secondes, tu aurais compris plusieurs choses. La première aurait été que si j'esquisse le moindre geste agressif, ils auront largement le temps de te tuer avant qu'ils meurent et je doute que tu souhaites te retrouver décapité au sol à coté de vampires en feu. Tu sais que nous sommes très inflammables une fois la tête séparée du corps..._ M'adressant aux autres, je leur demandais : _Bon vous voulez quoi ?_

Un vampire s'avança et entra dans le rai de lumière qui me séparait d'eux. Alors que mon visage devait se décomposer à sa vue, Clélia m'offrit un de ses habituels sourire.

Pour la première fois depuis quelques temps, je sentis la terreur monter en moi. Et son attitude accueillante ne faisait qu'aggraver encore mes remords.

_- Bella, je sais tout. Ton... coéquipier,_ dit-elle en désignant Vladimir avec répugnance, _nous à raconté ce qui c'est passé. Nous t'avons déjà pardonné Bella, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et nous nous défendrons des Volturi ensembles. Dis-moi, veux-tu venir avec nous ?_

Je ne souhaitais que ça, mais je ne pouvais rien dire. Ma sœur ne savait pas tout... Comme le disait-elle, il ne suffisait que d'un mot pour les rejoindre mais cela signifiait attaquer ceux que le don de Vladimir m'empêchait d'attaquer. De ce faite, je ne pouvais exprimer mon envie de partir avec eux.

Mon partenaire éclata de rire :

_- Bien sur que non, elle n'eut veut pas ! N'est-ce-pas ma chère Isabella ?_

Les mots sortirent tous seuls de ma bouche :

_- Non je veux rester fidèle aux Volturi._

Le sourire de Clélia disparut :

_- Je leur ai demandé de te laisser une chance, mais si tu la refuses alors nous allons devoir vous éliminer._

Puis elle se retourna vers les autres et déclara :

_- Faites ce que vous avez à faire._

_- ATTANDEZ ! _criai-je. En dépit de l'attitude de Clélia qui m'avait déchirée, je ne voulais pas que tout se finisse ainsi. Voyant que j'avais leur attention, je continuais :

_- Si vous attaquez, vous allez tous mourir. Je suis trop puissante pour vous._

Un autre vampire s'avança :

_- Clélia nous a prévenus de tes… impressionnantes facultés. Je te propose un marché :_

_Nous relâchons ton ami pour qu'il puisse se défendre et en échange, tu acceptes un combat mental contre moi. J'ai comme don de pouvoir "capturer" l'esprit d'une personne l'emmener dans une sorte de "salle" ou nous ne pouvons nous battre qu'à mains nues._

Un flot de question se baladais dans ma tête et je ne pu en poser que certaines :

_- Comment puis-je vous faire confiance ? Si je te tues, comment vais-je sortir de ta "salle" ? Comment être sur que pendant que nous nous battons, tes coéquipiers n'en profitent pas pour me faire la peau ?_

_- Pour la confiance, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix mais sache que nous relâcherons Vladimir pendant le "transfert". Cette étape est durant laquelle ton esprit et le miens rejoignent pour créer la salle si tu vois que nous ne le relâchons pas tu peux essayer d'annuler le "transfert" mais cela nous coutera la vie. Pour sortir de la "salle" il faut que tous les esprits qui vivent dedans le veuillent, donc si tu me tues, tu n'auras qu'à le vouloir pour le faire. Personne ne touchera à nos enveloppes charnelles car si une des deux était endommagée, les deux combattants y passeraient._

Je ne devais pas accepter ce marché, c'était suicidaire et irréfléchi et pourtant, c'était la meilleure option don je disposais pour protéger au mieux Vladimir. Je n'avais pas le choix, son pouvoir m'empêchait de dire "non".

-_ C'est d'accord mais laisse moi nous entourer d'une bulle de protection, je ne tiens pas à me faire doubler._

Il haussa les épaules :

_- A ta guise..._ et s'adressant aux autres : _Préparez-vous à le relâcher et à combattre, je ne veux..._

N'écoutant pas la suite de ses consignes, je m'employai à créer un halo de protection autour de nous afin que personne ne puisse nous atteindre. Il se retourna vers moi :

- _Au faite, je m'appelle Harold. Es-tu prête ? Je ne te demande pas par courtoisie mais vu que tu me bloques... Je ne peux rien faire._

Soupirant, je me forçai à baisser ma garde. C'est alors que je remarquais que ces yeux changeaient continuellement de couleurs et ne pouvant détacher mon regard du sien, je sentis que je m'approchais de plus en plus de mon ennemis qui lui aussi semblais plus proche de moi. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçus qu'ils avaient relâche Vladimir.

Il eut un éclair puis plus rien.

J'étais dans ma prairie, celle de Fork, celle où Edward m'avait amené, une des seules choses que je voulais revisiter. Tournant sur moi même, je m'enivrais des odeurs et parfums que j'étais déjà capable de sentir à l'époque. Elle n'avait pas changé et restait la même que dans mes souvenirs.

_- C'est sympa comme endroit et je dois bien avouer que je m'attendais à plus sombre et obscure venant d'une Volturi, on peut en déduire que tu as finalement un bon fond. Puis-je savoir si ce lieu existe réellement quelque part sur Terre ? _demanda la voix d'Harold me faisant me retourner brutalement.

**New un an après : Bon, j'ai envie d'écrire un peu alors je vais m'y remettre, nous sommes le lundi 25 octobre 2010. **


	21. Chapitre 18

**Notes de l'auteur : **Salut à tous et a toutes ! Voici la suite de mon histoire (oui je sais ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas donné de signes de vie) mais bon je fais comme je peux. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie pour les reviews que j'ai reçu.

Oui je m'excuse pour la petite taille de ce chapitre mais je l'ai écrit entre 1 et 4h du mat donc voilà.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 18**

Cette question, bien qu'anodine, me perturba particulièrement. Je n'avais pas réellement envie d'étaler mon ancienne vie à cet inconnu.

_- Ne sommes nous pas sensé nous étriper ?_ éludais-je.

_- Parlons un peu avant, ici le temps passe très lentement tu sais. Autant en profiter pour t'expliquer les autres règles de mon monde._

Je me doutais bien qu'il ne m'avait pas tout dit, et je ne pouvais que craindre le pire maintenant. Face à mon silence, Harold enchaina :

_- Vois-tu, ici nos dons n'ont pas d'effet, tant les miens, que les tiens et que ceux des autres. Ici, il n'y a ni passé ni avenir car nous agissons aussi vite que nous pouvons penser. Notre condition nous permettant d'être plutôt doué dans cet exercice, bien qu'on ait l'impression d'être ici depuis 5 bonnes minutes, dehors seulement quelques centièmes de seconde se sont écoulés. Comprends-tu les conséquences qui en découlent pour toi et ta liberté ?_

Tout à coup, je me rendis compte pourquoi je me sentais aussi bien ici : j'étais libre ! Libre de toute action, de toute parole et surtout libre de tuer les Volturi.

Un sourire du apparaitre sur mon visage car immédiatement, Harold ajouta :

_- Cependant cet état n'est valable qu'ici et une fois de retour dans ton corps, tu redeviendras soumise aux lois que tu connaissais. Mais cela nous permet d'attendre un peu, le temps que Vladimir soit tué._

Il se retourna, et alla s'assoir à une table blanche que je n'avais pas encore remarqué jusque là. Un plateau d'échec était posé dessus et Harold m'invita à prendre place sur la chaise lui faisant face. Je m'exécutai sans objecter.

_- Sais-tu qu'il est possible de savoir si un adversaire nous ment seulement en analysant les coups qu'il fait pendant une partie ?_

_- Tiens donc_, relevais-je faussement intéressée.

Nous débutâmes la partie, les coups s'enchainaient rapidement sans que l'un de nous puisse prendre l'avantage : chaque pièce prise était immédiatement vengée par une autre. Soudain, Harold poussa son fou et déclara fièrement :

_- Echec au roi._

Il marqua un temps et demanda :

_- Si tu étais libre de choisir, entre revenir chez les Cullen où rester chez les Volturi, que ferais-tu ?_

Je manquai de tressaillir, la réponse pour moi était évidente mais pouvoir enfin le dire à quelqu'un avait un coté effrayant et grisant à la fois.

_- Le simple amour que je porte toujours à Edward me ferait revenir chez mon ancienne famille, si tenté qu'il veuille toujours de moi._

Sacrifiant ma reine, je parvins à me sortir de l'embuscade qu'il m'avait tendue.

_- Je te crois_, déclara-t-il en avançant son cavalier. _Et échec et mat !_

J'étais effectivement battu, sans l'avoir vu venir ayant été perturbée par la question d'Harold. Il se leva, faisant mine d'être courbaturé après l'heure de jeu que nous venions de passer. Il me regarda avec douceur puis son expression changea brutalement trahissant une certaine résignation.

_- Il est temps que tu repartes dans la réalité._

_- Ne faut-il pas que nous nous affrontions ?_

Harold apparut songeur, ne m'écoutant plus réelement et hocha la tête :

_Cet endroit est incroyable, grâce à lui j'ai en quelques années eu l'impression de vivre des millénaires, dommage qu'une seule personne ne puisse en sortir. Mais je commence à être fatigué du monde réel, celui-ci est tellement plus doux, tellement plus simple. Tu leur souhaiteras bonne chance pour moi. Avec un peu de chance, grâce à toi la dictature Volturi cessera._

Puis brusquement ses mains saisirent sa tête et il se décapita. Le monde autour de moi commença à fondre il y eu un flash puis plus rien.

**Merci de me donner votre avis sur mon histoire :)  
**


End file.
